Missing Person
by Team Moriarty
Summary: She should have told someone where she was going. Bella walks to her friend's house in hopes of just having fun. But fate has an alternative ending for her. When she realizes she's in danger, that's when everything turns for the worse. AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

** Salutations, fellow Twilight readers and welcome to my story: Missing Person. I was inspired by many stories for this and there was also an idea lurking in the back of my mind for a few hours and I just had to start writing another story! Please give this story a try and leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: Anything in this story that has anything to do with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga does not belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. **

**Read**** and Review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

**Edward's POV**

I was laying down on the couch in the living room, propped in front of the big 51" flatscreen my parents had bought when we first moved into town a couple of years ago. It was one of my lazy days and I didn't really feel like doing much so I just stayed on the couch and started channel-surfing. A normal eighteen year old's pass time.

Alice, my seventeen year old sister, came in the living room and joined me on the couch. She was wearing a white skirt with a minty green colored top. She jumped in the vacant spot next to me and made herself comfortable. Her legs propped on top of the coffee table and her hands relaxed behind her head.

"What are ya watching, bro?" She asked me casually. I shot her a tired look as I held up the remote in front of her face and kept on flicking the channels.

"What does it look like?" I proposed sarcastically. Alice hated it when I was being a smart-ass with her.

She gave me an annoyed look and snatched the remote.

"Hey! I wasn't done," I complained, stretching my arm in effort of stealing back the remote.

"You weren't watching anything." She muttered, changing the channel to her favorite show. America's next Top Model. The channel where Alice usually gets her fashion ideas from. She is inspired by Tyra Banks. She would be Alice's image of the perfect model. Alice really wanted to be exactly like her.

I felt bad for my sister, though. She really wants to be a model, to show off and tell the world that she's just as pretty as any one else. She struggles with her self image but she overcomes a lot of obstacles. For example, she ignores all those stupid comments that the jealous cheerleaders at our high school tells her. They tell Alice that she's too short to ever be a model and that she doesn't even have 'the look'. But as optimistic as Alice was, she replied with what I thought was the best comeback. She said, "People come in all shapes in sizes and they are all beautiful. You make people feel bad because they don't look like you. No one needs to look like you! There are tall, short, big, thin, gay and straight people out in this world. And they all deserve a chance at feeling beautiful." The entire cafeteria that day cheered for my wise sister and the cheerleaders walked away, hiding their red-faces full of shame from everyone's view.

"Why don't you call Bella or something?" Alice suggested, her eyes glued to the television.

"Yeup," I replied, getting up and going to my room.

Bella Swan is my best friend. We never really did anything without telling each other. Scratch that, we never really did anything without each other! She was my other half. She is the apple of my eye. She is everything I could ever want in a girl. And I love her. I love her so much that it hurts that I can never have the courage to tell her. I'm too afraid of what she will say. So I never really told her. She just thinks I only love her as a best friend and nothing more.

Maybe one day I will have the courage of telling her.

I made my way to my bedroom and lunged for my cell phone that was on my pillow. I quickly opened it and realized I had one missed call and a new voice message. As quickly as I can, I went into my voice inbox and realized that the missed call and message was from Bella. My heart leaped and I listened to what she had to say.

"Edward? Please answer your phone! Edward, please. Call me when you can. Just, please!" Then the message ended. Her voice sounded really frantic and she sounded out of breath, like she was running when she made the call. I was just hoping she would be all right.

I dialed her number and waiting impatiently as I heard the dial. After a few rings, it went right to voicemail. Shit. I hope she's all right.

I went downstairs and back to where Alice was.

"Is she not picking up?" Alice asked, noticing my presence in the room.

"No," I frowned, juggling the phone in my right hand.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Alice asked, her voice full of concern.

"She left me a voicemail sometime last night and I forgot to check it before I went to bed. Here, listen," I held up the phone to my sister's ear as I watched her expression change into worry.

"Edward, did you know she went to Jessica's birthday party last night?" Alice asked, looking directly into my green eyes.

"I didn't even know Jessica was having a party," I admitted, I wasn't one to not know about these kind of things. It's just... a lot has been on my mind lately.

"Well she told me she would be there and that I could go if I wanted to. But I decided to stay here and finish reading Confessions of a Jane Austen Addict. You know, the book I started last week?" I nodded my head. "She said she would find a safe way home and not to worry. So I didn't. I thought you would know!" Alice's voice started to get really pitchy and I knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Calm down, Ali. She should be fine. Let's just go check up with her dad and see if he knows anything." I told her. She got up from the couch and grabbed her leather jacket and I grabbed my keys from the glass bowl in front of the door and headed out the door. Alice wanted to take me Volvo and I let her drive. Usually I wouldn't let anyone touch my baby but I didn't mind this one time.

In less than ten minutes, we were at my best friend's house and knocking on the door. After knocking twice, the door swung open to a tired-looking Charlie. He was in his uniform and probably headed out the door to go to work.

"Oh Alice, Edward," He said, surprised. "Didn't think you'd be here 'till the afternoon,"

"Sorry, My Swan," Alice and I apologized in unison.

"Please, call me Charlie! You've known me for ten years," He chuckled, running a lazy hand through his hair. "How may I help ya?"

"Um, we were wonderin' where Bella was," Alice replied a little shyly.

"She ain't with ya?" Charlie frowned, his eyes widening a little.

"No." Alice shook her head.

"Is she alright?" Charlie started to sound really worried.

"That's what we came here to find out, Charlie," I interjected.

"Well, I don't know. She said she'd be back but she never came. I was thinkin' she was with ya. She went to that party with her little friend, Jessica, is her name? Yeup." Charlie shook his head.

"Charlie, we don't know where she is. She called Edward last night but that was about it," Alice shrugged.

"O' really?" Charlie averted his eyes towards me.

"Yes. She sounded like she was panicking, though." I looked down.

"May hear?" He outstretched his hand for my phone and I reluctantly handed it to him. I watched is expressions change exactly like it did with Alice.

"Oh my god," Charlie exclaimed.

"Maybe I should call Jessica," I said, taking back my cell phone.

"Do it!" Alice urged.

And did that obediently.

"Hey Jess," I greeted her while holding up one finger to silence my babbly sister.

"Hey, Edward! I'm sorry you didn't show up last night, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine. Um, I actually wanted to know if you knew what happened to Bella last night, when she left?" I said.

"She said she was only stopping by for a few minutes and then she told me she was headed over to your house, I don't know, and then she went to the back by the pool. Afterwards she left and I thought she just went to get a ride... why? Is something wrong? Oh my god, is she okay?" Jessica shouted through the phone.

"Jessica, we don't know if she's okay. She never showed up. I didn't even know she was going to your party!" I stressed. I could hear the pounding in my head get louder and louder.

"Is she missing?" Jessica asked hopelessly.

"Maybe."

"Keep me updated. Oh my god, Bella,"

Then she hung up. I took the phone away from my ear and shoved it in my pocket, turning my full attention towards Alice and Charlie.

"What'd she say?" Alice asked me.

"She said that Bella only stopped by for a few minutes and then left. She said she was headed to our place." I shrugged.

"She never arrived," Alice said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone else has seen her since she left last night," I looked down, shying my face away.

"Well thinking ain't gonna help. I have to get to the station and file in a missing person's report. This isn't like Bella, she would call if she was staying over at someone's house," Charlie shook his head, getting into his cruiser. "I gotta go... see ya guys later,"

"Bye Charlie!" Alice called. I waved and then he was off.

"Edward, do you think she'll be alright?" Alice stared into my eyes sadly.

"I hope so, Ali, I hope so,"

* * *

**Thank you!**

**~Cassy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Thank you for the lovely reviews, all of you. I'm grateful (:**

**As always, leave a review of your thoughts. The more reviews I get, the faster I write and the faster you get to read this story!  
**

**Thanks, review! **

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

**Edward's POV**

I turned the corner and nearly hit a pole.

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing or where I was going. I was supposed to be going to school. I didn't bother taking my Volvo. My mind isn't in good condition to drive, I'll just end up running into a pole and killing myself.

I looked up at the pole I nearly smacked into and it looked like all the other lamp posts in the entire city. Covered with the only Missin Person's poster of the only girl that has ever gone missing in this little town of Forks. The picture of her near a beach in Phoenix wearing a white tank top and faded jean short shorts with her brilliant smile that catches your eyes. Her hair blowing in the wind. A waved of greif and hopelessness washed over me and I had to remind myself to stay positive.

'We're going to find her. She's somewhere. She's still alive... she's still alive,' I chanted over and over in my mind.

I nearly tripped over a crack in the side walk if it weren't for Alice who caught me by my elbow.

"Woah, Eddie. Be careful where you walk, you're gonna kill yourself!" Alice teased directing me in the exact direction of the school.

"Thanks, Ali. I think I can handle myself from here," I reassured her, shaking off her tense grip on me.

And there we were. In front of the school we attending. It was a fairly small school. Trees basically covered 75% of their grounds. There were approximately three hundred students and everyone basically already knew each other very well.

We approached the doors to the school when Lauren popped out of no where and started chatting away. Lauren Mallory was on the cheerleading squad and she is exactly what you think she is. Snobby, arrogant, stuck up and outright rude! She was the exact opposite of Bella. She was also one of the bitches who told my sister that she wasn't good enough to be a model.

"Oh hey, Edward!" She said flirtatiously.

I mentally rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hey, Lauren," I greeted in a tired matter.

"What's up?" She asked cheerily.

"Nothing you need to know about," I muttered. Alice clung to my arm and waited patiently for me to finish my conversation with Lauren. But I knew this conversation was no where near finished.

"Ooh, is this about Bella?" She asked sourly.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked hopefully, my defense mode started to kick in.

"No," She sighed mockingly.

"Oh," I looked away from her and down the hallway, where I was now walking towards. Alice followed closely behind, scurrying because she couldn't keep up with my accelerating pace.

"Slow down!" She called to me, clutching at her pink binder.

I looked back at her and noticed that Lauren was frowning in my direction, picking at her neatly manicured neon yellow nails. I ignored her dirty looks and turned my direction to my heavy-breathing sister.

"Jeez Edward!" She smacked my shoulder. "Why are you in such a rush? The bell doesn't ring for another twenty minutes!"

"Sorry, Alice," I apologized quietly.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Edward, lighten up," She told me. I couldn't look at her because I knew exactly why she told me that. I've been moping and mourning about Bella.

I missed her to death and I keep on wishing that she is alright wherever she is. After talking to Charlie last week, I was feeling a little hopeful. Charlie put out a couple of alerts, Bella was all over the news and we even got one tip.

A woman taking a midnight walk with her pet golden retriever saw a young woman, with the same description as Bella, was seen walking down an otherwise vacant road just two blocks away from OUR house.

After hearing that woman report that in, I felt really empty inside. She was so, so close. And she didn't make it. It's been nearly a week and no one has heard from her. I was beyond worried. I was frantic, panicked, scared, frightened, terrified, sad, hopeless, lost... name it. I was that. I was nothing without her, my best friend. My other half...

My soul-mate.

Every night for the past week we sent out search parties, including ourselves, to search every part of Forks and every city around that. And every night, the search parties would decrease in size... There were still a lot of people looking for her, maybe fifty people, but it felt like everyone was losing hope.

The sad part was that it has only been one week.

"Alice," I wailed.

"Don't start, Edward, don't you dare start," Alice jabbed a finger into my chest. "Don't you lose hope yourself," It was like she knew what I was thinking!

"But Alice," She slapped my face, snapping me out of my miserable thoughts.

"No buts, let's get to class," She stirred me into Trig. Alice was promoted a grade higher for Trig among many other classes because she's a very good student and an over acheiver.

I sat down and waited for the rest of the day to end.

-Later on-

"You have to stay positive, Edward," My sister shouted at me, slamming the front door of our house and she tossed the house keys in the glass bowl.

I spun around and wildly stare at her.

"I'm trying," I growled at her.

"Yeah? Well try harder," She spat in my face before running up the stairs to her bedroom.

I can't believe she thinks that I was giving up. Giving up on finding my best friend! How could she think that? Yeah, sure, I was feeling a little bummed out but I was determined. Determined to find the girl I've been in love with since we met in kindergarden. Determined to bring her back and keep her safe if it meant I had to give up everything that I loved. And lastly, I was determined to profess my love to her because I just couldn't take it anymore.

But now everyone's getting to me! In gym class, Tyler Crowley told me asked me what she would do if she were found dead. I nearly knocked the poor guy out. I left the class and tried to clear up my mind but the question kept repeating in my head.

What if Bella was found dead?

I had to yell at myself to keep calm and stop thinking such thoughts. But it kept crawling back into my mind...

I sighed as I sat in front of the blank TV and waited until... I don't know. Until something happened. I didn't have the energy to go out or talk to some of my other friends. But I didn't want to talk to any of them right now!

Just then, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and groaned. Lauren Mallory. I didn't want to be rude so I answered her call.

"Hey, Edward," She giggled.

"Hello," I replied unamused.

"Um, I was just wondering if you would want to, uh, hang out sometime?" She asked nervously.

"I'm kind of busy," I muttered lamely.

She gave me an annoyed huff of breath as a response. "Are you still worrying about Bella?"

"Why do you care?" I retorted.

"You are always with her, Edward. And I know she had gone missing, the tragedy, but you have to go live a little now that she's gone!" I could not believe what I was hearing. She was treating Bella's disappearance like she was just a cheerio that fell on the floor!

"She is not gone," I spat through my clenched teeth.

"Woah. You are getting a little defensive there, Eddie. You know I was only kidding," She laughed.

"You're treating Bella's disappearance like it's nothing, Lauren. You think this is funny? What if you were missing and people were cheering and throwing parties and joking around because you are gone? How would that make you feel?" I was livid now.

"Whatever," I could imagine Lauren rolling her eyes at my tone.

"Don't call me again," I hung up on her. Then I heard a loud and dramatic clapping from behind me and it made me jump.

"God, Alice, you're going to give me a heart attack!" I gripped my chest.

"Bra-vo," She split the word into two. "What was that about anyway?"

"She treated Bella's disappearance like it was nothing. She even had the nerve to ask me out and to 'live a little' no that she's gone," I replied snarkily.

"That little skank!" Alice swore.

"I'm going to head to my room," I ignored her previous comment.

Alice looked over me for a few long seconds and then nodded her head and she headed towards the couch with a magazine she had stuck between her underarm and flipped it open to a page with Kate Moss on it. Then I fleed to my room.

I paced the length of my room over and over. My eyes scanning back to the picture on my night stand with me and Bella in it.

Bella, where could you be?

I hadn't realized my window was opened until a gust of wind blew the curtains in my face and I shivered. I stood up and closed the window and right then, my cell phone rang. I made sure to check the caller before picking up, in case it was Lauren again but it read Anonymous Caller.

Curiously, I answered.

"Hello?" I called.

"Edward Cullen," The voice greeted me, you could tell they were trying to mask their voice with a British accent.

"This is he, how may I be of your service?" I asked.

"It seems you are in quite a predicament," The caller mused.

"What are you talking about? Who is this?" I frowned.

"You're best friend, the love of your life is missing, what are you going to do?" It asked.

"What have you done to her?" I roared into the phone.

"Go to the payphone in Port Angeles's busy street tomorrow night at seven. Be there, or your little friend gets it," Then the line went dead.

Bella's alive. That person has her. I need to get her. If he did so little than touch her...

"Edward?" Alice knocked on my door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ali, I'm fine!" I called out to her. There was no way in the world would I let my little sister know about this. I couldn't endanger her either.

"Okay!" I heard her running back down the stairs and flicking on the television.

I waited a few more seconds to make sure that she wasn't around and then started to think.

Bella's still out there.

Somewhere.

I just have to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3. Thank you for your lovely reviews, all of you. I've been receiving a good amount of favourites/followers in the past week. I thank all of you who have done that!**

This is transition chapter. Not much action happening here, but it's part of the story!

Read and review! Thanks! 

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

**Edward's POV**

I switched the engine off and I listened as my Volvo died down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before taking the keys out of the ignition. I had to remind myself that I'm only going to do this for Bella. I didn't tell anyone about that anonymous phone call because I didn't want anyone else to be put in danger. If someone had to be put in danger, I would immediately volunteer.

I slowly opened my car door and glanced at the stores I was parked in front of. There were quite a bit of people still out and about, shopping for clothes or dining at restaurants. I slammed my car door and started to walk around.

I looked at my wrist watch that my sister had bought me for my birthday and it read: 6:55 PM.

What payphone is this guy talking about?

I turned to my left and in front of a busy building, there was a payphone. With every step I took towards the payphone, my heart started to beat faster and faster. I felt my hands shake a little and I was starting to feel very nervous.

What is this guy planning?

I nearly touched the reciever when it started to ring, causing me to gasp in surprise. Who calls a payphone? With every nerve in my body telling me not to pick up, I ignored the feeling and took the phone in my hand anyway. Then I pressed it to my ear.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

There was a menacing laugh at the other end. "So glad to hear from you again, Edward," The voice cackled amusingly.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. What could this man do? I'm in a public place, if he tries to do something there will be tons of witnesses. When I finally calmed myself down, I had the nerve to talk normally.

"Bring back Bella," I asked impatiently.

"Oh dear Edward. I'm not going to simply hand her over to you like a present. Oh lord no. You will have to complete a series of tasks. Tasks that you have to comply to or you and the rest of Forks will never see dear Isabella Swan again." The voice explained. I noticed that the voice had seemed to lost a little bit of the British accent I had noticed last night, but it was still audibly there.

"Who are you?" I blurted.

"Now, what kind of person will reveal their identity to someone they know so well, but still knowing that they don't know anything you?" The voice mused.

I was shocked at what he just proposed.

"You know me?" I gasped, feeling like those teenaged girls on television who realized their best friend was gossiping behind their back.

"Longer than you think," The voice murmured.

"How do I even know that you are Bella's capturer?" I said, doubtfully.

"Let me hint you. In her wallet, there is a picture of both of you, smiling as if you haven't had a care in the world."

My heart dropped dramatically. No one knew about that little picture Bella had tucked away behind her debit card. No one knew but me. This guy has her. Which enraged me.

There was a long pause on the other end before he started to talk again. I stood still, watching as the innocent people around me were enjoying their lives while mine was messed up.

"In the next few weeks, you will perform tasks, like I had said. Most of which will jeopordize your life and perhaps the ones of those around you... but the question is... are you willing to do whatever it takes to bring the girl you love most in the world back and safe into your desperate arms?" The voice mocked.

"Yes," I said, without thinking for another second.

"Perfect." Then the line went dead.

Without knowing what to do next, I just stood there, preparing myself for what I had to come to terms to.

I shook my head, sighing and mentally groaning. Bella, where can you be? As if on cue, a Missing Person's paper blew right in front of my feet. I bent down to pick it up and noticed that there are ink blots seeping through the thing sheet. With curiosity, I flipped it over to reveal the sketchy writing.

In cursive it read:

Keep an open eye for hints, clues or signs that signal you into your next task. Now, pick up the phone.

I looked up, confused, then the payphone started to ring. With a shaking hand, I managed to lift the reciever and press it up against my ear.

"That was just a test. I needed to know if you were obedient," The voice acknowledged.

Terrified to say anything insulting, I stayed quiet.

"Thank you for listening," The voice said sarcastically. "Now, what I want you to do is get me ten thousands dollars,"

"What you want is a ransom?" I asked him calmly.

"Not really. A ransom is you giving me money and then you get the girl. But I want a variety of things. Some things are for my own personal entertainment. And it will be fun to watch... from a distance of course," He chuckled.

"How the hell am I supposed to come up with that much money?" I asked in horror.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to see you get it," He mused.

I sighed. "I'll do it," I said.

"There's one condition," The voice said sternly. "You have three days,"

"Three days!" I yelled in exasperation, getting me strange looks from some bystanders.

"Starting now," Then the line went completely dead and I was left with a hard look on my face and a mouth gaping open.

I only had three days to get this guy the ten thousand dollars he wants. I only had three days to figure out a way to come up with that much money in such a short amount of time. I only had three more days until I recieve another challenge. I had three days to try and find out where Bella could be.

And I had an indefinit amount of time to figure out the reason Bella was taken.

The real reason.

-Later on-

I stalked in the house with a serious face on. I threw the keys in the glass bowl and shrugged my winter coat off, my face as sullen and still as ever. Then I slammed the door shut, earning me some attention from my little sister.

"Edward, where did you go?" My sister preached, turning her torso in my direction, away from the television.

"I went out," I replied. There's no way in the world that I will let my little sister know about the man on the payphone. I cannot put her in any danger. I'm going to risk my life for the missing girl that I loved and no one else but me will bring her back.

"Oh. Okay. Well, Charlie said he found something that might help with Bella's case," Alice asked, instantly grabbing my attention.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, kicking my feet up on the coffee table and lying back on the couch.

"What'd he find?" I asked.

"Well, a couple blocks from here, one of his police officer buddies, Billy, I think his name is, you know that cop from the reservation?" Alice inquired.

I nodded.

"Okay well, Officer Billy found a silver plated bracelet. He knew it belonged to her because it had her name carved in the back-" I cut her off.

"Bella's birth bracelet. She made me go with her to get it constumized because it was becoming too small for her wrist." I finished, the memory washing through my brain.

"They are still searching around that area," Alice said, sighing. "I'm going to go help them later on, are you going to come?"

I weighed the question for a few good seconds before finalizing my answer.

"Not tonight," I murmured, remembering that I still had to come up with ten thousand bucks, a light pounding started to threaten the insides of my head.

"O... kay," Alice frowned, averting her attention to the television.

I frowned, too, looking down at the floor. How the hell am I going to come up with that much money? There's no way.

Then my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. I had recieved a text message from my good friend, Jasper. Jasper Whitlock is a very good friend. He is loyal and very honest. He comes from a rich family who wastes money away like it was garbage.

Maybe... maybe I could get a loan.

Then my mother's wise words echoed in my mind. "Don't take it if you know you can't give it back". But I could care less about what she had said right now. I'm going to do this. I'll pay it off later. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

With a swift move of my wrist, I flipped my cell phone on and dialed Jasper's number. With a few rings, and a curious look coming from my sister, Jasper picked up.

"Hey, I need you to do me a huge favor..."

* * *

**I have said this twice and I'll say it a third! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4, everybody! Thank you for the reviews and those who have put me on their alerts/favourites list. Much appreciated! Please review, a couple words won't hurt you! I just need a little feedback from you all. (Thank you especially to those who review continuously, I enjoy reading your thoughts.)**

Read and review!

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

**Edward's POV**

I was very jumpy and fidgety today. I was waiting outside of a nearby drug store waiting for Jasper to arrive with the money I needed. Luckily, he never asked me what I would need it for, but he sealed the deal with a swift 'You gotta do what you gotta do, man' and wistfully agreed to lend me the money.

Jasper also heard the devestating news about Bella's disappearance. 'Man, you must have it bad, I'm sorry dude.' He had said to me. I just looked at him and nodded sadly, pretending that I had no idea where she could have gone. 'Well, when someone goes missing, no one really does.' He sighed. I would agree and that was the end of that conversation.

"Hey, dude!" Jasper smiled at me, holding a thick white enveloppe tucked in his leather jacket. Jasper got off his roaring motorcycle and walked up to me.

"Hey," I muttered lamely.

"What do ya think of my new bike?" Jasper said, raising and eyebrow and gawking at his motorcycle.

I looked it at in fake interest.

"Pretty sweet," I lied. Honestly, I could really care less about his new bike because every week his parents buy him a new one no matter the occasion! And frankly, I swear that must have been the same bike I saw three other different times.

"Yeup! My parents said that they saw it and thought I'd like it." He shrugged.

I nodded, staring hungrily at the enveloppe that was now sticking out of his jacket. After a long, awkward pause, he wacked the side of his head.

"Oh, right. The main reason I came here," He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. "Here," He handed me the enveloppe. I grasped it and as soon as my fingers touched it, a wave of relief washed over me and I smiled.

"Thanks, man," I said, tucking the enveloppe in my jacket.

"No problem. Anyway, I gotta get back to the house. There's a hot blond waiting for me," He winked, and I immediately catched on.

"Good luck, bro," I chuckled, as I watched him lash on his biker helmet and rev his engine.

"Don't need it," He winked, then sped away, leaving tire tracks where his 'new' bike once was.

I had a half-smile on my face the entire ride home. I have the money this guy wants, now I just have to give it to him somehow... I don't even know if he wants it! I mean, he said he wanted to see me get it, which nothing really happened but he never stated that he actually wanted the money.

I shrugged the subject off my mind and focused on hiding the money away from Alice. If she finds it, she'll want to know where I got it. Then a whole bunch of other questions will stir up and I know I will cave in under her stare and eventually tell her the truth. And I cannot let that happen. She's my little sister, and if anything happens to her because of what I said, then it's all on me.

I finally arrived back at the house and ran to my bedroom, stashing the enveloppe full of money in between my mattresses. I sat on my bed afterwards, with my head in my hands. I let out a big sigh.

"Edward?" I jumped out of my position.

"Jeez, Alice. You scared me half to death!" I said, dramatically holding my hand up to my racing heart.

"Sorry." She giggled, then sighed sadly. "I just came back from the search party. It seems every single day the group just gets smaller and smaller. It's only down to us, Charlie, a couple officers and a few of Bella's acquaintances. It's like no one even cares anymore!" Alice threw her hands up in exasperation. I felt really sorry, not only for Bella but for Alice. This is weighing on her shoulders too. Bella was not only my best friend, but a great friend to Alice. Alice never had a sister and neither did Bella. They were inseperable, too, whenever they were together.

"I know what you mean," I agreed with her.

"Well," Alice began. "I'm going to start dinner. What do you want me to cook?" She asked.

I paused. "Whatever you can find, Ali,"

"Okay," She smiled and then skipped away.

I laughed a little to myself. No matter the circumstances nor situation, Alice never fails to make me smile. She doesn't even have to tell a joke to make me crack up. Just by her aura; her energie. It can brighten up a gloomy day.

The phone rang.

I ran to pick it up and caught it just in time.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Edward." The voice greeted. I stayed silent. "I have witnessed you complete task number one. Congratulations. Unfortunately, I wasn't satisfied with the process. Yes, you have got the money like I requested you to get and you did indeed accomplish it without any flaws, in your point of view anyway, but I could find a few flaws myself... it seems I have underestimated you. You have far more connections that I have thought. And I would never think you would actually ask your good buddy to loan you that kind of money. And I suppose, it is up to you of how you will make the repayment." I gritted my teeth.

"I'd do anything to get Bella back. Where is she?" I spat through my teeth.

"No need to get hostile, Eddie." The voice teased. "But good try. You won't know where she is... yet. And hold on to the money, for me, would you? Great." The voice cackled.

"What do I have to do now?" I proposed, staring hard out the window.

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone and I could have sworn that he has either hung up or fallen asleep.

"Your next task... is to get a bullistic knife. By tomorrow night at six. Go back to the payphone." Then he hung up.

A bullistic knife? What the hell was this guy planning? My funeral? Ten thousand dollars and a bully-knife. I rubbed the sides of my head, like I have done a million times since Bella had went missing.

I can't just stay home and do nothing. Maybe... I'll go for a drive to get my mind of things. Homework is the last thing I want to deal with right now so I'll procrastinate that for midnight.

I ran down the stairs, racing towards the glass bowl with my keys in it when I noticed Alice in the kitchen, cooking up a pot of chicken soup.

"Alice, I'm gonna go out for a drive. I'll be home soon, don't worry about me." I told her and then was out the door.

Within minutes I was out on the roads, scowering the highways. I was probably on the outskirts of town. And I felt half relaxed and half anxious. Anxious because of the obvious. But at least I felt a little at ease... that was until I nearly hit something.

It was a human. Their casted shadow was dark and short. I couldn't really see the person because they seemed to be dressed in black, all black. Using my instincts, I jumped out of my vehicle and ran to see if this stranger was all right.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, trying to look at the face of the person.

They looked up at me, their eyes dark sparkling in the dim moon light. Their hair was long and wavy, it sadly, reminded me of Bella. The person looked really frail and skinny.

Then my heart raced faster and faster until I thought it would explode. I think I'm getting a work out just by being anxious! But that's not the reason why my heart was beating so fast and why my knees nearly buckled beneath me.

The stranger frowned at me and then spoke, the voice piercing through my ears.

"Are you okay?" The feminine voice called as I collapsed on the ground with Bella kneeling in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a fairly short chapter. It's just to get you all 'going'! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories, I've been super busy with the Summer stuff. Thank you to those who have reviewed and put me on their favourites/alerts list!**

**Anyway, read and review! Tell me what ya'll think :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 5-**

**Edward's POV**

"Hello? Sir? Are you okay?" Bella layed a hand on my chest, probably to see if I had a heartbeat. I heard a sigh of relief when she realized I was still breathing and that my heart rate was at normal. Kind of.

"Are you okay?" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, she was shaking me.

I wanted so bad to get up and hold her and say that I was fine. I wanted to ask her where she went and who took her and why she was out in the middle of the highway and why she couldn't have called someone. But I couldn't. It felt like someone had taped my mouth shut and the back of my throat was all dry. I felt faint.

"I-I'm... ok-okay. Okay." I gurgled, trying to sit up, but was unsuccessful. I lay on the ground helplessly, waiting for something to happen. Maybe sirens will come out of no where and take Bella back to her home.

"Thank god," I heard her breath. My ears were tingling with joy at the sound of her voice. So sweet, caring and full of hope. But she now sounded tired, drained, broken. Like someone had taken everything away from her; and someone has. They took her away from her family and friends and the life she loved and probably made her suffer and do horrible things...

I couldn't think of this right now.

Suddenly, I heard a car come down the road and luckily I was near the ditch or else they would have ran over me. I heard the shriek and protest of the tires as the car yield to a sharp stop right in front of us.

"Isabella!" A loud, deep voice roared. I heard Bella jumped up and gasp, frightened. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"This man almost hit me and now something's happened. I think he fainted..." She sounded as scared as a mouse! She was usually the one always joking around and being sarcastic. Never scared. Bella was never scared.

"I fucking warned you. I let you go out for a walk once, ONCE! FOR TEN DAMN MINUTES AND LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN INTO? WHAT IF THIS MAN KNOWS YOU, HUH? HE'LL KNOW. HE'LL KNOW." I took note that this guy was making sure not to drop any hints of who Bella was and that she her status in the town of Forks was missing.

"I'm sorry, boss. I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." Bella's voice shook.

"Get in the damn car." The man ordered.

"But this man-" Bella protested.

Then I heard a loud slap. I tried to look up, but my vision was so blurry and I couldn't see anything. The after mass of a terrible fainting. All I could hear was Bella whimper and a small sob escaped her throat. Then a faint 'I'm sorry' was heard.

This guy was abusing her.

I attempted to get up, and was successful, despite the slight dizzyness. I jabbed a finger directly at the man. I tried my best to identify him but it was too late in the night to even get a glimpse.

"Leave her alone," I warned.

"Bella... get in the DAMN car NOW!" The man commanded. Watching from my peripheral vision, I watched Bella scurry to the passenger side of the car and get in. With the little vision I had of her, she looked so scared and worried. She even flinched when she slammed the door behind her. God, she's slipping through my fingers again.

"You. You better shut your mouth if you know what's good for you," The man threatened, then his tires protested and then shrieked as I watched him speed off.

Without a second thought and from here on out -my instincts took a toll from me- I hopped into my Volvo and sped right after the car. The car was black, it's an SUV and it had a spoiler too.

I looked at the spedometer and the red arrow was pointed at 80 miles an hour. Perfect. I seemed to be creeping over to the SUV pretty quickly so I knew that this guy was only driving 60 miles, maybe even 50.

My eyes were targetted on that car, the car that was holding my best friend, and the only thing filling my thoughts was Bella's beautiful face and my determination to kill this guy.

I payed close attention to the car in front of me. I was going to tail-gate him. Maybe even scare him enough to pull over and slow down for once. Just long enough for me to grab Bella and keep her away from this kidnapper.

From that point, I realized I wasn't thinking straight and I forgot to release the gas pedal. I didn't slow down, I ended up ramming into the back of the black SUV and all I felt was the car tumble down what seemed like a very large hill.

One flip, two flips and then a third. The car landed on it's roof and I realized I was at the bottom of the hill. The only thing keeping me in my place was the seatbelt. Otherwise I would have fallen and hit myself on the roof of this upside-down car.

My mind was swirling and I felt something hot and sticky trickle down my neck. I opened my eyes, trying to figure out where I am.

My vision was spotty and blurry. I think I was hearing things and hallucinating because I swear I heard an angel come after me.

"Oh my gosh! No!" The angel cried, the voice getting a little louder as each word was pronounced. Then there was a tap on my window. "Ed-Edward?" The voice whimpered, broken. How can do this to an Angel? Scare them?

I couldn't take it anymore...

I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6! Recently, I have noticed that I have been far too busy to handle all these stories. No, I will not give up on them. But I really have get my priorities straight. I'll update, as always, when I find the time! Oh, and a big thanks to those who have reviewed me and put me on their alerts/favourites list. It means a lot knowing I'm not writing just for myself.**

**Please read and review! :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 6-**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up in a very strange room. It wasn't a hospital at all, like I was expecting to wake up to. The room was dimly lit by a small lantern in the corner of the room. There was a ratty old bed that I was laying on with an afghan. Then I realized that I wasn't the only one on the bed. There was also a frail woman laying next to me, sleeping, with a hand on my head.

I quickly got up, accidentally shaking the bed too much and waking her up. Our eyes met for a slight second and then hers widened.

"Edward?!" She gasped in shock. "You're awake! You're alive!"

I mumbled something unintelligeable. I then tried to grasp the scenery before me. This was Bella. Isabella Swan. My best friend and so-called 'Missing'.

"I would say the same for you. Bella, what happened?" I asked her, too afraid to touch her just in case this was all just some sick joke and she would vanish into a pile of ashes in front of me.

"Your car tumbled down a hill and I tucked and rolled out of the car I was in and ran after you. I knew it was you, Edward. I knew it was you the entire time. I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it... then... then I realized that you were bleeding. You were injured," I cut her off as I realized her eyes were rimmed red with unshed tears and her voice was now shaking as well as her entire frame.

I then took her vigourously into my desperate arms and held her tightly, sighing in relief that she wasn't going anywhere. That this was the real deal. This was Isabella. She wasn't going to leave. This is real... this is real.

"Shh. Bella, I'm fine. It's okay. My head just hurts," A hand flew to the gauz that wrapped around my head. The memory of the car accident flooded my mind. I couldn't even care how she got away from this man or where the hell my car is or the fact that someone could find it and report it or whatever and I'll end up being one of Fork's Missing People tomorrow morning. I couldn't care less. I had Bella. I had found her. And here she was, safely tucked into my arms.

"I know. I had to tend you because Boss wouldn't let me take you to the hospital." Then I froze. Right there, my grip loosened around her. "Ed... Edward?" She shook my slightly, staring intently to my eyes for contact.

"Who's Boss?" I asked, straining my voice a little bit.

Her hand flew to my mouth. "Don't say his name," She whispered. "Only I can. You'll get in trouble if you do."

"In trouble? Bella I-" Her hand slapped over my mouth even tighter than before.

"Shh! You can't speak. We'll get caught." Her eyes averted to the camera with a red light on staring in our direction.

We were being watched.

"What the hell is going on? Who is this guy?" That was then that I noticed the huge bruise on the left side of her face. That's where he must have slapped her. It was dark purple and a little swollen. It looks like she could use a little tending to, as well.

"Edward. We're not safe." Her voice cracked at the last word.

"Where are we?" I looked around, looking for a window. No window in sight.

"We're in a room in his house." Bella mumbled, her hands trembling as they softly swept over my cheek.

"What's going on?" I asked her, taking hold of her fidgety hands. She looked down, away from me. Her right cheek flushed red and I'm sure her left would have too, if it weren't for that bruise.

I'm going to fucking kill this guy.

"This..." She started but was unable to go on.

"This is what? Bella, I need to understand where we are. Maybe we can get out of here!" I told her.

She shook her head with a sly smile on her face like she knew more than I did. She then laughed, tiredly.

"What is this place?" I frowned at her.

She kept laughing and I had to grab her by her shoulders and shake her out of whatever was going on in her mind... did he slip her a pill or something?

"We're in his..." She chuckled, insanely. She was starting to freak me out. "We can't get out of here," She laughed, throwing her head back.

"Where are we? Bella!" I nearly yelled.

She then snapped out of it and stared at me, hard. Both her hands were on my face, holding me head directly in front of hers and she looked at me with such intensity that I thought I was going to melt in her hands.

"We are in his whorehouse," She spat in my face.

My eyes widened at her words. She... she was being a sex slave? No. No, this isn't right. Ha ha ha. This is some crazy dream! Bella can't be some prostitute. No, no no. She isn't like that. That's not Bella. She's a fake. She's lying to me.

"You're lying to me," I laughed, enjoying the joke.

"No I'm not," She frowned at me. It was her turn to be sane and my turn to be insane.

"Oh this is some hilarious joke! We are on a game show, aren't we? Like Prank stars or something? This is funny! Oh Bella, you're so silly. You got me! You got me..." My sides began to hurt and I looked at Bella's face as she stared beyond me; behind me. With her eyes widened and her mouth gaping and a huge look of horror was on her face.

"Oh what?" I laughed at her scared expression.

She shook her head ever so slowly and nodded her chin upward, as if to tell me to look behind me. And I did.

I was shocked at who I saw standing in the door way.

This is a huge joke.

A big, sick joke.

This can't be real. No way in fucking hell is this real. This is just messed up; a huge prank.

"You have got to be kidding me." I was frowning furiously and my hands clenched and unclenched.

"Edward, don't get Boss upset! Please don't!" I turned to her, to see her rubbing the bruise on her cheek.

I got up and stood right in front of the man I knew all too well. I was really surprised he was here and that Bella addressed him as 'Boss'. I wouldn't have guessed in a million years that the kidnapper of my best friend, the pimp of this whorehouse, the abuser, the fucking mental bastard who was behind all this was none other than:

Jasper Whitlock.

"You have to be shitting me," I sneered.

Jasper slowly but very dramatically walked closer to us, the heels of his biker boots were clinking with every step that he took making his presence even more ominous and creepy. My guard was up and everything was really confusing.

Was he the man that talked to me on the payphone?

"Edward," Jasper greeted me with a sinful grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I stood up, towering over the golden haired man.

I felt a slight tug at my elbow and realized Bella was whispering in my ear.

"Are you friends with this man?" She murmured, low enough for only the two of us to hear.

"No whispering!" Jasper dodged to my left side and smacked Bella upside the head. I then went into quick action and shoved Jasper away from Bella. My face was red hot with fury and my fists were in tight, white knuckles.

"I'm sorry," Bella looked down.

My eyes shot and stared down at Jasper. "What the fuck are you doing?" I said in disbelief. My own good friend hurting my best friend? This world is really fucked up.

"You actually know this bitch?" Jasper nodded to the shaking Bella.

"Fuck you, Jasper! You kidnapped her and kept her from me! So you're the guy from the payphone?" I stared at him incredulously.

"Payphone? Man, what the fuck are you talking about?" Jasper looked at me as if I were some mental freak.

"Don't you fucking lie to me," I jabbed a finger at him. I could hear Bella whine a little at my hostile reaction.

"I know nothing about a payphone," Jasper waved the subject off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, afraid of knowing the answer.

"Came in to check on the little slut," He nodded his head toward Bella, who immediately hung her head in shame.

"Bella is not a slut!" I growled as I shoved Jasper to the ground. He was quick and pushed me back, laughing at my weak and failed attempt.

"You made a bad mistake," Jasper sneered, leaving the room in a rush.

I looked back at Bella and stared at her in disbelief. I didn't know what to do next. The only thing I could actually think of doing is escaping. We needed to find a good way out of here.

"Edward," Bella's voice was muffled and quiet.

"What?" I looked at her, my tone coming out sharper than I wanted it to.

"I-I'm sorry," She apologized, staring down at her hands. It was then that I noticed all the scraped up and down her fore arm and the bloody and bruised knuckles.

"For what?" I asked, confused. She had nothing to apologize for.

"I didn't tell you that-that I was going to Jessica's party. I should've. And the one time I didn't say anything; this happens!" She looks up, her arms raising in exasperation. "I didn't want to tell you because I was only going to stop by for a few minutes before walking over to your house. I didn't think anything of it," She shrugged her sad eyes suddenly looked up into my dull green ones.

"You don't need to apologize, Bells," I reasoned, laying an understanding hand on her bony shoulder.

"Yes I do! This is all my fault. And look where you are now! This is all because of me," She then broke down into a fit of sobs. It was so sad to see her like that. Crying and breaking down right in front of me.

"Tell me exactly what happened. I need to know," I got up. I started to pace the small length of the room.

"I-I don't know if I can," Bella was suddenly shy and scared again.

"You can tell me anything. That's the way it's always been," I tried to tell her, but she shook her head and sat silently.

"Just... just tell me when you're ready," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose; a habit I have picked up from my father. We would do that in stressful or frustrating situations. It just somewhat helps.

Just then, the door of the small, cramped room opened up and a tall, bulky man came through the door looking at no one else but Bella. He came forward and crossed his arms and with a strange look across his face...

"You're next," He scrutinized Bella, grabbing her by her wrist.

With one last pleading look at Bella, she looked at me apologetically and was dragged away.

Her innocence is about to be taken away...

Not if I can help it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! How are you guys doing today? I decided to upload chapters to all my incompleted stories today because today's a special day... **

**_It's my 15th Birthday_!**

**Well, welcome to Chapter 7 of Missing Person. I think I have gotten over writer's block within a few hours. Usually it would take a few days but it didn't in this situation. Anyways, I'm lacking reviews and I would really appreciate it if you, the readers, could review? Because I need inspiration and my inspiration would be you guys. I really need to hear your feedback. Even so, I will keep writing as always and this story will be ending soon. Not too soon because there are a couple of things that I have hidden in the back of my mind that need to be put into this story. Anyway, read on and please leave a review. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and put me on their alerts/favorites list. **

* * *

**-Chapter 7-**

**Edward's POV**

I was speechless as I witnessed Bella being dragged away by a man I didn't even know. But I can tell you I didn't like him. He had this intimidating vibe about him that sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. But I wasn't afraid.

As soon as the door shut in front of my face, I sprung into action. I leaped for the door handle and gently turned it to avoid making any noise. I had to go full on stealth mode from here on out.

As the door opened wide, I crept out and into the musty hallway. This place was really disgusting and old. Everything looked so torn and damaged. It was like a roach infested motel that you see in those horror movies. It even had a weird smell to it; almost smelling like sweat and mold. Mortifying combination of scents.

I made a snap decision and took a left down the hall, following the almost-faded scent of strawberries and vanilla - Bella's shampoo and perfume. I didn't have time to wonder why she still smelt like she always did when suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder, making me jump.

I turned around, fearing that someone had caught me when I realized it was just a girl. A girl that looked like she could do no harm, not even to a fly.

"I'm sorry, miss," I shamefully bowed my head as I tried to scurry in the direction that I suppose Bella was lead to.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She spoke. Her voice was lovely; sweet, soft and gentle.

I didn't want to say much because I didn't really know who she was but I didn't want to be rude and run off. Even though I did.

"My apologies, but I really must be going," I gave her a sad smile and turned away, running down the hall and taking another left.

I was a little on guard after encountering that girl and I was praying to god that she won't give me up and tell whoever was in charge that I had escaped, because I was pretty sure that I wasn't suppose to leave...

Suddenly, coming out from one of the many rooms of this hallway, there was a woman dressed in a skimpy outfit. The outfit was made of a tight corset and fish net leggings with red high heels. The corset made her look very slim and pushed her breasts up and nearly revealing everything else. She was wearing black gloves that ended at her elbows and a choker. Right below her corset was a very, very mini black skirt that showed the bottom of her ass and I then came to the conclusion that Bella was not exaggeration when she said this was a whore house.

I just wanted to know who's whorehouse it was.

The girl in the skimpy outfit turned to my direction and smiled shyly at me. She was then pushed by a well-built man who was groping her ass as he lead her out of this hallway to who knows where.

I felt disgusted to be in a place like this.

I followed the light scent that belonged to Bella and raced as I realized it lead to outside. Thankfully, the doors weren't locked as I made my escape out. I thought it would have been harder to escape, but I was wrong. This place was not in Forks whatsoever. It was situated in the middle of, what I thought was, Seattle. I could tell because there wasn't a very busy city around for hundreds of miles.

I quickly ran outside into the darkness and immediately saw a reddish haired girl struggling against a bulky man who was forcing her into a long, black stretched limousine made to look like an SUV.

"No! Let go of me!" She shrieked. And I immediately recognized the voice of Isabella.

I ran across the road, not caring if a car hits me, just as long as I get to Bella on time.

The bulky man noticed me and swiftly reached into his back pocket and held out a gun right to my face. I stood there, frozen, fearing my life. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears and I saw the terrified face that belonged to Bella.

"No, please!" Bella tried to reach for the gun but was unsuccessful.

"Get in the limo," He ordered Bella. When she didn't obey, he repeated himself louder. "GET IN THE FUCKING LIMO," He switched the gun from my face to Bella's and she immediately got inside. With a satisfying grin from the man, he turned the gun to my face before pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Were the lasts words I heard before falling over unconscious on the pavement.

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Emmett pulled the trigger and shot Edward's chest instead of his face. I screamed, "NO!" beforehand but he didn't listen to me. Emmett never listens to me.

I watched helplessly with tears streaming down my face as my best friend was lying on the ground bleeding to death while Emmett didn't care and shoved him off to the side of the road to make it look like a drive-by shooting.

My heart broke and there was nothing I can do about it. All the doors were locked and the windows were tinted black. I was peeking out of the trunk's window watching as Emmett dragged him away from my sight.

I didn't even know if Edward was alive or dead.

I sat back slumping on the leather seats as Emmett entered the limo with a smug grin wiped across his face - that was until he saw my expression.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" He looked at me with disgust.

I let a whimper escaped my throat and Emmett just frowned at me.

"Well?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"You murdered my best friend," I whispered, noticing that my voice was rasped.

"Wipe those tears away, you're gonna look so ugly," He looked away as the limo started to roll down the road.

I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe away the tears and it took me a few minutes to compose myself before Emmett handed me a black bag with tissue paper stuck in it. I looked at it curiously before Emmett sighed in frustration and told me to take the contents out of it.

I tipped the bag over on my lap and inside revealed a pink silk corvette. There was a pink boa and a black thong in there, too. Along side it were six inch high heels made to look like the color of a pink pearl. It had ribbon for laces that reminded me of ballet shoes. That also brought back the memories of me going for ballet lessons a long time ago; and I hated it.

"You want me to wear it?" I asked, dumbly.

"Put it on right now," Emmett commanded.

With shaking hands and flashing memories of an unconscious Edward drifting back into my mind, I cringed as I undressed myself in front of this abusive man.

"That's right, baby," He smirked. I wanted to punch this guy in the face so bad but I knew that he would only hit me back even harder.

After I was finished undressing, Emmett told me where we were going to go and what I was going to do.

"There's a young man that is in desperate need for a beautiful woman like you to please him. You will be there for no more than an hour and then I will come back to get you," He explained briefly.

This was going to be my first time and I was nervous and scared. But I can't tell Emmett that, he would only tell me to suck it up and do my job. Like he says to all the other girls at that whorehouse.

I was afraid of everything. I didn't want and sexually transmitted infection. I didn't want to lose my innocence to a man that I didn't even know. I was scared that I would never be able to escape this endless cycle. I was scared that I will never see my family ever again. I'm terrified of the future because I don't know what it will hold for me.

And most importantly...

I'm afraid I'll never see the love of my life ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8 of: Missing Person.  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story.  
Thank you to those of you who have added me on to their favourites/alerts list.  
Please read and leave a review.  
Surprise POV added in here just for you.**

* * *

**-Chapter 8-**

**Edward's POV**

I felt myself being dragged roughly against a hard, cold and wet groud. My eyes were closed but I managed to pry them open into the tiniest of slits. My vision was spotty in some areas but I could see the back of the limo and a huge man getting inside of it.

And then I gasped. Loud and choky. I coughed over and over for a good minute until a frantic voice started to call out my name unexpectedly.

"Edward?" The voice was shaky and quiet.

I couldn't move, roll over or even make a sound. I felt my fingers twitch but it was more of a numb feeling. My whole body was numb, but I could feel the tips of my toes and hands tingle the slightest bit. Then, the feeling was replaced by excrutiating pain. Pain so bad you'd wish you were dead. I wanted to scream, yell, shriek, cry, but I couldn't. It was as if I was silenced for all eternity.

"Edward, please wake up." The voice begged. I felt a warm hand touch my left should in an attempt to shake me. But they shyed away, and I wished so bad that they didn't.

"It's your sister, Ali." Alice? How... how can this be Alice? How did she know I was here? "Edward, please!" She cried, on the verge of tears.

I had to try and communicate. But, I didn't realize I would stutter so much.

"Al-l-ice..." I stammered, my voice sounding so rasp that you'd think someone had scraped my throat over and over again in attempt to tear out my voice box.

"Edward! Oh god, Edward. The police are coming, don't worry, Ed. Don't worry," I felt a little relief at the sound of her voice and the fact that the police were coming. Because then when they come here, I could give them the tips and possibly bring Bella back without a single hair on her head touched by a filthy man whore.

As if on cue, there were sirens far out in the distance and then with each passing second, they became more and more louder. Alice kept reassuring me that everything will be alright and that everything will be dealt with. That we don't have to worry about anything and that I will be okay and this situation will get better.

Then there was a sudden reminder that slapped me across the face.

It has been two days since the payphone guy asked me to get that ballistic knife. I had until tomorrow to get it, or else something will happen - I don't know what, but I just know that it will.

And what time was it?

"Al-li!" I cried, she came rushing to my side as the paramedics told her to move away.

"No!" She protested, and they let her be.

"T-t-im-me?" I asked her, trying my best to pronounciate so she doesn't confuse it with a different word.

"Eleven thirty two," She said.

My felt my heart rate accelerate as I realized I didn't have much time left. I don't really know what this guy was capable of, which frightened me all the more. He's - for all I know - a serial killer or possibly a sick, masochistic rapist. I don't know, but he was manipulative. And this was all just twisted.

Jasper: my good friend and lent me ten thousand dollars worked at a whore house. He even knew that Bella was there even before I told him she went missing. He played me like a fucking violin!

Payphone guy: I don't even know who the hell this psychotic person is! He's a fucking mental, I swear on it! I am not even hinted on who he is or where he is located. I just know that he knows who I am, where I am, what my situation is and what the hell he wants from me.

Bella: Just taken away from me, I was so close. And then I got shot by that muscled man. She could be pleasuring some walking STD guy without even knowing that she will have one herself. She could be currently abused my her client or her pimp or whoever the hell would do that to her!

I was only thinking about the worse case scenerios when suddenly an oxygen mask covered my mouth and nose and completely controleld my air intake. I hadn't realized Alice was talking me through everything and was holding my hand while the paramedics lifted me up onto the gurney and strapped me in.

I looked around dazed as one of the medics held up a silver syringe and stuck it in my arm. I stared at him wide-eyed as I realized that the syringe was for a sleeping effect and as it came closer and closer to my arm, it pinched my skin and the liquid was inserted into my limb and I closed my eyes, waiting for the darkness to once again, cloud my messy mind.

**Alice's POV**

I dabbed my eyes with my purple and white handkerchief as I watch my only sibling being taken away in the ambulance.

I was dismissed to go back home but I refused. As stubborn and persistant as I was, one of the police officers gave in with a loud, annoyed sigh and let me ride in his police cruiser to the hospital. The entire ride was quiet despite my little hiccups from crying. The officer didn't ask me any questions, seeing me in my current state, and kept quiet the entire ride while following the illuminated ambulance.

As we arrived at Fork's only hospital, he pulled up right next to the Emergency Room and I flew out of that cruiser faster than me running towards a 75% off sale on shoes! I ran, just kept running until I saw my brother still strapped in the yellow gurney being run down the narrow hallways and I chased after them. I was then abruptly stopped by a doctor who held up a hand, signalling for me to halt.

"You don't understand! That's my brother!" I wailed, pointing to the very boyish male being changed into those ugly patient outfits that made your butt hang out at the back.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but in his current condition, we do not want any corruption that will cause high blood pressure or stress the patient. You will have to be patient, as well." He gave me one of the most careless looks in the world. It was like he didn't even care that my brother was bleeding out and he could die at any moment! He only cared about making his money. I hated him already.

"My apologies, Dr..." I took a look at his name tag and nearly laughed my head off. "Pillow. How long do I have to wait?" I spat at him sarcastically.

He looked at me disapprovingly and gave me a cold, hard look. w "Eight hours. The surgery to remove this bullet is a long process. I suggest you get some rest while we get your brother ready for the operation." My heart dropped at his words. My brother needed a surgery to remove the bullet? What if he dies?

"What if he dies?" I suddenly felt weak and defensless as my voice cracked at the last word.

Dr Pillow shook his head and looked at me with sad eyes, showing a little bit of sympathy and pitty. But I didn't want his sympathy or his bloody pitty! I just wanted my brother back safe and healthy. I didn't care! I just needed him here!

"Miss Cullen, your brother is in good hands. He will be just fine, in there are some of the finest doctors this state can have." He gestured into the little white room that I have never really seen before. Actually, we have never been here before. Not in this hospital, no. Edward and I were both born out of state near Idaho and we moved to Forks to get away and just live in a quiet city where the sunlight barely touches the floor. We moved here when I was a year old and Edward was a mere two years old. Oh the good old days...

I gasped suddenly at the scenery that unravelled before my eyes. A blond, handsome doctor with the prettiest blue coloured eyes I have ever seen. He was so gracefully and delicate when it came to my brother's care. He smiled down at him, like he was acknowledging a son for doing a job well done after they won the soccer game. Somehow, he reminded me of someone that I used to know, but couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I tried to remember all the male role models I had while growing up. I never really had a father because mom never let us meet him. I've always wondered what he would be like. If he was a lawyer, accountant or engineer. My mind will come up with the craziest scenerios for why mom would never let us see our biological father. In some cases, I think she was hiding the fact that she might have cheated on him with someone else and if we look at him, we'd realize there is no resemblance between neither Edward, I or our dad.

But I know that could not have been true. My mother, Esme, died a couple of years ago, was the best mother any child could ever ask for. Supportive, caring, loving, compassionate and very beautiful. It was as if she was a model and never had children.

I shook away the thought as I realized my eyes were dwelling up with tears just thinking about my mother. I crossed my arms to reinforce defense mechanism and stared through the door towards Edward's nursing bed.

"Alice!" I heard a familiar male voice call out to me from the end of the hallway. I pried my eyes away from the room to look up into the face of Bella's father.

"Charlie," I greeted him a little sadly.

"How's Edward?" He asked me.

"They are preparing him for an emergency surgery to remove the bullet in his abdomen." I explained, my eyes started to sting with tears.

Charlie pulled me into an awkward hug and smiled at me heartedly.

"Edward will surely be fine." I shrugged at his words, not feeling any better.

A long, quiet pause was in the air before Charlie started to talk again.

"We have a lead in the case of my daughter's disappearance," He explained to me with a hint of happiness trailing his voice.

I felt a smile creep on my face. "Really?"

"Yes. There was a girl running out of a very run down hotel across the street where the location of Edward's incident happened. Her name is Lily and told us exactly what happened." Charlie said, not giving much detail.

"What was she doing there?" I asked out of curiosity.

Charlie let out a low sigh and looked away awkwardly. "That hotel is a whorehouse, Alice,"

My eyes widened slightly and I felt my lips part in shock. Holy crap! A whorehouse?

"You mean... she's, erm, like a prostitute?" I stuttered.

"Most likely. She was a little shaken when she came running out to the scene of the crime but eventually she broke down and told us. Turns out, Bella was there." Charlie said angrily through his teeth.

I couldn't imagine how angry Charlie would be, knowing that his daughter was inside a whorehouse doing who knows what! He must still feel really angry and the rage was starting to show in his features. His eyes were dark and hard. His facial expression: a frown with a disgusted look. His fists clenching and unclenching over and over. I felt the same way.

"Did Lily say anything else?" I asked.

Charlie rubbed the back of his head and his other hand was now holding his gun belt tightly. Suddenly, his frown became more pronounced in his features and I swear he was about to lose it.

"Bella's about to have her innocence taken away."


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Chapter 9 of: Missing Person.  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.  
Thank you to those of you have have put me on their favourites/alerts list.  
Another Alice's POV.  
Please read and review.**

* * *

**-****Chapter 9-**

**Alice's POV**

"Bella's about to have her innocence taken away."

The words didn't fully register in my brain until Charlie waved a hand in front of my face. I widened my eyes and gasped horrifically. Sweet, innocent Bella won't be so innocent anymore? Charlie can't possibly lie to me like this. There was no way that Bella would ever do such a thing intentionally... that's when it hit me. She wasn't doing it voluntarily. She was being forced. Then everything started to fit in like a puzzle piece. The whorehouse. Lily. Lily is part of that whorehouse. That's the only possible explanation for how she knew Bella so suddenly.

"Can't you stop her in time?" My voice reached octaves higher than normal. Charlie looked devestated and worn down. He was obviously depressed about this whole situation.

"We're trying. It's not that simple," He shook his head.

I examined Charlie's appearance. He had dark rings under his eyes showing the lack of sleep he had in the past few weeks. His cheeks were somehow more profound and indented as if he hadn't eaten for a long time. That's when I noticed how baggy his uniform is. More baggy than usual.

Charlie was really under a lot of stress.

I layed a comfortable hand on my best friend's father's shoulder to show that I care.

"Charlie, I think it's best that you go home and get some rest and something good to eat." I suggested, looking up at his dark settled eyes.

"I can't. No time for eating or sleeping. I have to find my daughter," He said defensively.

"You're not doing her a favor by starving yourself and turning into an insomniac,' I began, tears starting to form in my eyes. My best friend, Charlie and Edward were all in critical condition. This is hard on me.

"I can't waste time on stupid things like that! There are many more important things I have to do to find Bella!" He all but shouted. I flinched at how hostile he has become and he immediately broken down into tearless sobs. I instantly felt sympathy for the man,

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "Go home, sleep and eat. You can't think straight in your condition." I reasoned.

Charlie opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it once I gave him the evil eye. He looked down onto the ground and muttered roughly, "You're right, Alice. I best be going..."

After calling a dispatch from the station, he was walking down the hallways to the mauve coloured double doors and with one quick glance at me and a nod of a head, he was gone and on his way back to his house.

Maybe the rest will do him some good.

I slowly turned to my attention back to the doctor's room and looked through the windows as I watched the blonde haired doctor do his best to remove the bullet from my brother's abdomen. I observed that the doctor looked pitiful at my brother but I could see in his eyes that there was... love? I had to cringe at some parts of the operation due to the gruesome amount of blood but eventually, the doctor was successful.

Once he was finished, he turned in my direction - not to look at me - and took of his rubber gloves and threw them in the disposal bin next to the door. He seemed to have noticed my presence and looked up at my eyes. His eyes once filled with pity and somehow love was now replaced with pain and fear. I don't know what was up with this doctor but it was certainly weird.

He paused before tearing his eyes away and hesitantly opened the door. I stepped away to give the doctor some room to exit the hallway but he just stood there in front of me and it was then that I noticed the tinted green in them. The same coloured green as Edward's eyes. I shrugged the subject off my mind and turned back to the window, hoping that the doctor would leave so that I wouldn't have to feel the hair at the back of my neck rise at his awkward stare.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at me nervously. A slight shake in his hands.

"Miss Cullen?" He asked. His voice sounded like bells, a beautiful sound.

"Yeah?" I replied lamely, remorse filling my voice. I really hope Edward was okay.

"May I have a word with you?" He looked away.

I felt a little confused. "All right," I agreed.

He looked around nervously and blurted out something that I found hard to believe.

"I'm your father," He murmured.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. What kind of prank is he trying to pull off?

"Excuse me?" I asked again.

"Alice Brandon Cullen, I'm your father. You're biological father," He confessed.

"You got to be kidding me," I sneered.

"I'm not kidding around. I know this isn't the best place or time either but I swore to myself that the day I encounter you once again, that I will tell you." The doctor explained.

"I don't believe you," I snickered.

"Alice, please. I'm your father. I was there when you and your brother was born. I helped your mother choose names. We used to live in that small apartment before you Auntie, your mother and your Uncle bought the house you live in now. You mother told me she was moving away with you kids to a new house for a fresh beginning. Please... I helped you learn how to walk. Please, Alice, you have to believe me. I'm so sorry I left you when you were little. I never meant to hurt you nor Edward. But, Alice, you see..." He took a deep breath. "I was an alcoholic. It took me years of rehabilitation, trips to the E.R. and medication to get over the sick obsession. It took me five years, Alice. You were eight when I finally sobered up. But I knew I could never return to the family I had left. I knew you, Edward and your mother will never forgive me after my rutheless and selfish actions. I couldn't believe I did the things I did. I stole money out of your mother's account to pay for my alcohol. And when she realized she didn't have money to pay the mortgage, she flipped and I told her I took it. She already knew I wasn't right in the head, but she kept me around because I was your father and her husband.

But she gave up after that night. The night when I stole all that money. She told me to pack my bags up and leave the house or else she would get a restraining order against me. She even threatened to get a divorce. I left, like she had wished, but I regretted my actions whole heartedly. We're still married.

When I sobered, I decided to get my life back together. I went back to school and became a doctor so I would be able to help others in need of help themselves. It's been nearly ten years since I have been sober. Please say you'll forgive me," He held out a photo that was tucked in his breast pocket and placed it on his palm for my eyes to see.

Right there in the glossy yet creased picture was a small girl with black hair and light brown eyes and an older boy who had bronze hair and the greenest eyes that resembled emeralds. I gasped, suddenly, realizing that the picture was of me and Edward, linking arms and smiling.

I looked back up at the doctor who looked at me apologetically and pleadingly. I didn't know what to believe, but I knew this man was my father. I should have known once I laid eyes on that doctor that he was my father. He looked exactly like Edward, minus the hair color and blue in his eyes. But his face structure just gives it all away.

"Dad?" I murmured, instantly believing that he was my father. There was no doubt.

"It's me, sweety," He smiled and I instantly leaped in his arms with tears dwelling up in my eyes. I pulled away, embarressed at my sudden actions.

"I will need some confirmation about this, but as for now, I believe you and I forgive you. I understand how hard it must have been for you, and I don't hate you. If you had stayed, I don't know what would have happened to us... we will have a serious talk later with Edward, though." I laughed through the tears of happiness.

"I have the parent documents for a Miss Alice Brandon Cullen and will do." He smiled warmly at me, holding up an orange folder that was, oddly and coincidentally, tucked in his coat.

I giggled lightly as I watched my father walk down the hallway and into another room. I turned back to the room where Edward was layed in and saw his eyes diverted in my direction... daggers.

I looked at him with stare that read 'We need to talk.'

He nodded his head and lead back down as the nurse took away the IV's stuck in his arm and the oxygen mask that covered half of his face. He lead back and looked relax, in a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep.

I turned around and went back to the lobby which seemed deserted despite the fact that there were about five nurses rushing in and out constantly. The reception desk lady was quiet and typing continuously behind that computer. Made me wonder what the heck had gotten her so busy in this little town of Forks.

I couldn't believe that the Doctor is my father. I couldn't believe that he chose now to tell me. I couldn't believe it had been fourteen years since I last saw him. I couldn't believe that all this time we had been living without our parents - which was only a few years since mom died - that he was alive and didn't come and check to see if we're okay. But I knew why. He knew we were better off without him.

When Edward and I were just children and then teenagers, we always thought of our Aunt and Uncle as our second set of parents. They loved us unconditionally, of course and would do anything for us. They bought all the things we own now, even that television. They were exactly like parents. And after mom died, they became our real parents. But they weren't around so much because they knew we could live on our own independantly despite our young age.

Now that I might have a father back, I know they will fight for us. They knew how much it hurt Edward and I emotionally once we found out that our father no longer wanted to see us. But I never imagined he didn't want to see us on purpose. I always assumed there was a bigger reason than that. But mom never wanted to talk about that. She always said, 'Forgive and forget.' But I knew she wouldn't have forgiven my father. She only said that for the sake of her kids - Edward and I.

Now that I know that my father left for health and mental issues, it made more sense. I knew that my father was most likely selfless. And the only reason I came up with all these theories was because of Edward.

Edward did not look like our mother despite for his hair color. He wasn't like mom at all. He was usually sarcastic, funny and outgoing. Mom wasn't really like that. She was usually very serious. And I thought, 'If Edward acts nothing like mom and barely looks like her either... then that could only mean that he got all his traits from our father!'. And that's how I got the idea of how my father would be like.

And I was spot on.

I heard the tapping of shoes against the polished floor of the hospital and looked up to stare in to the face of who was unofficially my father. He was holding up more documents and he was still holding on to that orange enveloppe. He held out his hand that was holding the documents and I took them. I stared at them curiously before slicing the the enveloppe's top and out came the wedding certificate with the signatures of our parents.

Esme Anne Platt Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Beneath described the date they got married and some beautiful quotes about love and marriage and commitment. Tears started to dwell up in my eyes as a picture fell out of the enveloppe.

A beautiful woman and a handsome man were underneath a big, beautiful tree. The woman was wearing a simple wedding gown with a veil and the man was in a tuxedo.

A sob escaped my throat as I realized that the woman was my mother and the man was the doctor standing right in front of me. I looked up at Dr Cullen and tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I finally found my father.

"Honey, what's the matter?" He looked at me with concern. The lady at the desk gawked in my direction and furrowed her brows in jealousy and curiosity.

I couldn't respond to his awaiting question. I was too happy. I have a dad! He came back for me. I missed him so much even if I barely knew him! I don't care. He's here. Now all I need is Bella to come back and for my brother to be okay... that's all I want.

"Dad!" I choked out, and embraced him. He seemed startled but wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Oh, Alice, it's okay. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm so, so sorry." He murmured into my ear.

A whimper escape my throat and at this time, I was bawling. Tears were staining his lab coat and probably everyone in the room was staring but I didn't care.

I let the tears fall as they may.

I have finally found some happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to Chapter 10 of: Missing Person.  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.  
Thank you to those of you have have put me on their alerts/favourites list.  
Alice's POV again! And Edward's is in there too. There is sort of a repeat in Edward's POV. But you need to know his perspective!  
Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-**

**Alice's POV**

Dr Cullen - I mean, my dad - told me to wait a couple more hours before going back in to Edward's room. He said that Edward will make a full recovery and will have a small scar but he should be fine. I was overwhelmed with happiness and nothing could get better at this moment.

"Um, Alice, honey," My father tapped my shoulder - I was facing the opposite direction of him.

"Hmm?" I hummed, pressing my lips together to keep from laughing with joy.

"You have a visitor..." He stepped to the side and right behind him was a brown haired girl with the prettiest brown eyes ever. Her fair, ivory skin was flawless as ever and her lips were pink. She looked exactly what every model wished to look like.

Then tears filled the brim of my eyes and spilled over.

"Bella!" I didn't think for a moment and leaped into her arms. She wrapped her arms around me, tightly.

"Alice, oh my god," I could feel her beginning to weaken and I held her up with my arms for extra support.

"How-how did-did... how did you get here?" I stuttered, astonished.

"It's a long story," Bella bit her lower lip, like she always does when she's nervous. I could see her eyes beginning to moisten and I wrapped her in another tight welcoming hug.

"I've missed you so much, you have absolutely no idea," With that, the tears just flowed. How many times have I cried in one day?

"Alice, I'm just so happy to see you... why did they bring me to the hospital... why are you here?" She asked me, a little surprised.

"They didn't tell you?" I furrowed my brows, wiping away the tears with the cuff of my sleeve.

"Who didn't tell me what? A police officer dropped me off without a single word spoken, I didn't know why he led me here until." She shrugged.

I took a deep, shaky breath and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella, Edward's been shot," A flash of realization went through her features and a hand covered her gaping mouth. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank god..." She whispered and I was shocked. Thank god? She was happy Edward was shot? What the hell?

"What do you mean 'Thank god'?" I questioned carefully, a little suspicious.

She gulped loudly. "Be-before I was dragged away to do some... horrible, inexplicable things, Edward was there. I... I was shocked. I mean, I didn't know he would run after me..." It wasn't making sense. "And... Edward was going to take me away - away from that horrible place. But-but the big man wouldn't let him. And when Edward resisted..." She covered her face, reliving the terrifying moment.

"You can explain everything later, don't worry," I whispered in her ear, patting her back.

Man, this must have taken a huge toll from her. I really want to know what happened and I had to ignore the urge to ask her who, what, where, when and why but I decided to let her tell me when she's ready. I still kept wondering, though.

"Alice?" My dad came around the corner and suddenly my heart started to race. I wasn't sure if it was time to tell anyone that he was my real dad. I kept to myself and I could feel the blood rise in my cheeks. "You can go see your brother now,"

I stood up almost immediately and ran down the hallway. I wasn't sure if Bella followed but I really needed to make sure if Edward was alright. I ran through the double doors and skidded to a stop right in front of my brother's room. Without a moment to spare, I yanked open the door and rushed to his side.

He was awake and breathing. Thank god.

"Al-lice," He gave me a weak smile.

"Oh, Edward! You're okay, oh my god. I was so anxious," I felt tears sting my eyes once again and forced them back. I will not show weakness.

"I'm-m f-fine." He chuckled. I frowned.

"Why are you stuttering?" I whispered.

"T-the im-mpact of t-the fa-all was gr-greater-r than I th-thought-t. It-t eff-ffected my-y speech," He explained slowly, trying his best to enunciate each word.

"Will this be permanent?" My voice cracked.

"N-no. A f-few weeks-s." He smiled, holding my hand.

I looked at the door to see if Bella was there but there was no one. I let go of his hand and peered through the hallway and she was standing there, next to the door, hesitating to come through the door.

"You can come in, you know," I smiled at her. She nodded with a grin of her own.

I walked back in the room and Edward was cocking his eyebrow at my curiously.

"I have a surprise for you," My grin grew wider. "Come in!" I spoke louder.

And out came the beautiful Bella that Edward loved. He always denied his love for her but I knew deep down he was in love with her. He always thought that she wouldn't love him the way he loved her, but oh boy, was he wrong. Bella was just as in love with him as he was with her. And I always felt a surge of excitement everytime I see them look in to each other's eyes or hang out because I always have this feeling that their love for each other keeps on growing and that one day they'll finally go out with each other!

I looked at the paralyzed expression on Edward's face as he saw Bella enter the room. He looked utterly shocked, astonished and in disbelief. I wanted to giggle at his expression but thought against it. Bella had a small, yet shy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She wanted to smile.

"B-Bella?" Edward whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, she would disappear.

"It's me, Edward," Bella came forth and sat right next to his bed on the stool.

Edward tried to reach out and touch her but was held back by the IV's in his arms and all the plastic tubes surrounding him.

"No, don't move." Bella grinned, a flash of emotion sparkling in her eye.

"You-you're here? Really here?" He asked, admiring her.

With a small whispered, "I am." Bella said.

I slowly started to back out of the room and I watched as they never left each other's eye contact. They were just still and silent, but it was a cute moment and I didn't want to spoil it for them.

I walked back into the waiting room and waited for Bella to come back out.

**Edward's POV**

I was a little groggy after waking up from the surgery. I winced in pain as I tried to sit up. The pain was in my abdomen, that must've been where the surgery had taken place. Where that huge guy shot me before taking Bella away and leaving me on the side of the road where my death was awaiting me patiently.

Bella. I let her get away again. Who knows what horrible things that bulky man had made her do in that limozene. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't just let her sit there and be pretty. She was beautiful and I was sure a cruel and vile person like that wouldn't just let a pretty face go to waste when he can use it for his own personal pleasure.

I looked around me and realized I had a million plastic tubes all around me. And I found it a little bit harder to breath by myself without the oxygen mask on my face but I could manage just fine.

I concentrated on keeping my heart rate down so that the nurses wouldn't have to come back and shove that thing on my face or put me back to sleep or something. I had to do my best to recover, or else I could never find Bella again.

I suddenly remembered that there were sirens in the distance right before I slipped unconscious on the side of the road. The sound was getting closer and closer as the seconds ticked by and then... I don't remember what else happened. It was as if something had pulled the memory away and replaced it with blackness. Nothing. But I knew I was awake when they came. I just... couldn't remember. That's frustrating.

Right then, I heard the door squeak loudly and my sister came running inside and stood right next to me, her eyes impatient and relieved at my awakened presence.

"Al-lice," I tried my best to smie.

"Oh, Edward! You're okay, oh my god. I was so anxious," Her eyes started to tear up a bit.

"I'm-m f-fine." I laughed, trying to calm her down. I didn't want to see my sister so sad.

"Why are you stuttering?" Her eyes were wide and her voice came out in a hushed whisper.

"T-the im-mpact of t-the fa-all was gr-greater-r than I th-thought-t. It-t eff-ffected my-y speech," I took my time to explain and made sure I was pronounciating every word correctly.

"Will this be permanent?" Her voice cracked.

"N-no. A f-few weeks-s." I tried to grin, but it felt like a grimace.

Alice hesitantly looked at the wide opened door and stayed silenced for a few moments before she skipped out of the room. I frowned, a little confused at her actions. Why would she leave me here alone?

I heard a whisper and then Alice walked back into the room with a sly smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what mischeif she was up to.

"I have a surprise for you," She smiled widely, showing all of her brilliantly white teeth. "Come in!" She shouted towards the door.

Slowly and quietly, I saw the most beautiful girl in the entire world walk through the maube coloured door. She looked tired, worn down and could use a great big hamburger right about now but she still held that smile I knew all too well. I felt a shot of energy go through me as I reminded myself that she was my best friend and that I loved her with everything I had. But I was also in a state of shock because how was this possible? Bella couldn't have been found... they couldn't have gotten her back. An officer would tell us, wouldn't they? Wouldn't Charlie? I just saw him a few hours ago... I was astonished. This was a bit weird.

I'll have to ask Alice for an explanation later.

Bella smiled a bit more as she saw that I made eye contact with her. But it looked like she was having trouble.

"B-Bella?" I stuttered, afraid that if I speak loud enough, she'll run away. I don't know, maybe this is a dream.

"It's me, Edward," Bella came forth and sat right next to my bed on the stool.

I tried to reach out and touch her but was held back by the IV's in my arms and all the plastic tubes surrounding me.

"No, don't move." Bella grinned, a flash of emotion sparkling in her eye.

"You-you're here? Really here?" I asked, taking in her beauty.

With a small whispered, "I am." Bella said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice slowly back out of my room to give us privacy.

This will give me the perfect time to finally talk to Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to Chapter 11 of: Missing Person.  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.  
Thank you to those of you have put me on their favourites/alerts list.  
Another Alice's POV. This is a short chapter, mostly because it needs to be...  
Please read and review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 11-**

**Alice's POV**

After I left the room where Edward and Bella was, I waited in the waiting room. I couldn't help but feel a little giddy with them being alone together. I also had to fight the strong urge to eavesdrop on their conversation. But I fought it back but was still anxious to know what they will be talking about. By this time, my imagination was running wild and I had a lot of mixed conclusions forming in my over-active imagination.

For one, they could be talking about how much they love each other! I mean, it was obvious to everyone that they were totally and completely in love with each other. You can even see it in their eyes when they touch or even just look at each other! They held such compassion. Well, I guess not everyone saw it. Lauren Mallory and that fake blond chick Jessica Stanley, the two cheerleaders that tried to crush my dreams but were unsuccessful, thought that Edward only did that to make THEM jealous. Unbelievable, isn't it? They would flirt continuously with him but Edward would always shut them down.

I shivered in disgust at the thought of my brother dating one of those gross girls. Ugh. Jessica and Lauren are the sluts of Forks.

I forced myself in to thinking of something different. Charlie.

I know, it's kind of weird of thinking about my best friend's father but I was really concerned for him! I mean, he was like my second father. He was more than my father than Dr Cullen ever was. He always let me stay over when I wanted to and boy, was he ever thankful for me helping Bella when she was very sick and couldn't even bathe herself. He was practically thanking me for days! And I couldn't blame him either. What a nightmare that could have been for him.

Charlie must be exhausted after working so hard these past few weeks. With his daughter going missing and such, it has put a toll on him. He's mentally and emotionally drained. He doesn't even look like he eats anymore - let alone sleep! With those dark rings countouring his eyes and the hollow cheeks. I would say he hasn't slept for more than three hours each night or eating more than a meal a day! Poor Charlie.

I wonder if he knew that they found Bella. Man, she has got some explaining to do, too. I keep thinking and trying to play out how they found her and got her out. And what she did, too. This was a puzzle that is yet to be put together. But eventually, after she has her moment with Edward and once he gets out of that too-clean and bleach smelling room, she would start explaining.

Huh. Maybe I should go check on Charlie and see if he's okay and bring him some news. He should know though, being the Chief of Police and all.

I stood up and told the reception's desk lady where I was headed in case someone needed me and I was out of that hospital in a flash. I stumbled with the keys and headed towards my car. I unlocked it, hopped in and forced the keys into the ignition and raced down the empty roads.

Within minutes, I was in front of the Swan Residence. With a smile plastered on my face, I skipped to the front door and rung the doorbell.

I waited for a couple of seconds and didn't hear any footsteps behind the door. I frowned, thinking that he might be sleeping. But I heard someone curse and it sounded a whole lot like Charlie. I rung the doorbell for a second time and realized the door was unlocked.

As Charlie told me many times, 'You are welcome in anytime you like. You don't even have to ring the doorbell or even call us! Drop in anytime you like.' So, fearlessly, I pushed the door open.

I entered the house and called, "Charlie?"

I heard scuffling in the kitchen and went to investigate.

My plastered smile immediately left my face. With a gun glued to his right hand and pointed directly at his temple, was Charlie Swan.

"NO! CHARLIE!" He looked up at me suddenly with wide, terrified eyes and dropped the gun on the counter.

Luckily, it didn't go off.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" I asked, my heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

He stared down at the tiled floors and ran a hand through his hair.

"Caught," He muttered.

"Red handed," I added.

A moment of silence went by and I didn't know how to react.

"Charlie, what were you doing with a gun pointed at your head?!" I cried, my voice reaching octaves higher than usual.

"There's no point to life anymore," He murmured, staring blankly out through the window.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered lightly.

"I have no reason to live anymore," He stated simply.

"Yes, Charlie, you do. You have so many things left in your life to accomplish. Don't kill yourself," I felt tears dwell up in my eyes.

"My only daughter is GONE!" He yelled directly at me, I flinched. "Face it, Alice. It's been weeks... she's gone. I'll never be able to see her ever again. Might as well just kill myself. That way I can be with her."

The tears streaked my cheeks and I stepped forward and attempted to reach out to Charlie but he backed away.

"Please don't touch me," He whimpered. He was like a little kid.

"Charlie..." My voice came out rasp. "Bella's not dead."

His head whipped up and he stared intently into my eyes. His chocolate coloured eyes were now black. He was sick. Physically.

"What do you mean?" He asked sternly.

"They found her. They found Bella." I choked out, fighting back the tears.

"No they didn't!" He bellowed, reaching into the sink for his gun.

"NO DON'T!" I screamed, and tackled him.

He wasn't that strong, considering his state and I managed to pry the gun out of his hand before he can pull the trigger. I held the gun tightly and rested my finger on the trigger. I stuck my arm out and pointed it at his face. I never knew I would be holding a gun.

Especially towards Charlie Swan.

He fell to his knees in surrender. His head in his hands, sobbing. I've never seen him so torn and broken. He never shows this much emotion.

"End me, Alice. Take my life. I want to be with my daughter," He cried, avoiding my stare.

"I will not end your life, Charlie." I muttered, balancing the gun right next to his ear so that if I accidentally shoot, it wouldn't be aimed at his face.

"Please..." He whispered and fell to the ground.

"Bella's not dead!" I tried to reason, frustrated. The tears were soaking my shirt.

"She's dead... Alice... she is." He said between sobs.

"She's at the hospital right now with Edward!" I confessed, kneeling down, still pointing the gun at him.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" He got up and pushed me down, trying to grab the gun.

With my heart racing fast and my mind clouded with fear, I did what any person with a gun would have done in such chaos.

I fumbled with the gun and didn't think of where I was aiming it. I pulled the trigger.

With a loud shot and a scream escaping my throat, I watched as Charlie fell back down to his knees and looked at me with shock. I dropped the gun and covered my face in masked horror. I felt pain seeping through my entire body and pulling at my every nerve ending. The pain started to grow near my chest. Then... the pain started to spread. It was like fire burning my core. My heart was racing and my mind was cloudy.

Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard a very familiar voice and a slam of the door.

"ALICE!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to Chapter 12 of: Missing Person.  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.  
Thank you to those of you who have put me on their favourites/alerts list.  
Edward's POV this time.  
Bella's explanation.  
* You'll hate Emmett! ***

* * *

**-Chapter 12-**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella," I breathed, as I took in her beauty.

It had been nearly ten minutes since Alice left the room and we just stared at each other in complete and utter silence. It was a comfortable silence, not one to become awkward. It was as if we took our time to admire each other's presence. To really look at each other - not just at our appearance, but our personalities... if that makes any sense.

"Edward," She smiled weakly. And for a second I saw a glint of fear and guilt in her eyes but was quickly replaced with happyness and joy.

"I...I can't-t believ-ve you-you're here-re," I tried to chuckled lightly, but it came out in a rough cough.

"I've made so many mistakes," She confessed, laying her head in between her hands.

She couldn't possibly be blaming herself for everything that happened! She didn't choose to be kidnapped and held against her will. She knew that if she refused to do as she was told, something bad would happen. But I could see... with the bruises on her arms and the red marks on her face that she did fight for her innocence.

"It's-s not-t yo-you're f-fault-t," I tried to comfort her, this stupid stutter was really getting in the way of my real emotion. It made me sound like a freak.

"I'm just happy I didn't give in. That I actually fought long enough for them to find me," She laughed a little, and I can see that she was happy for one thing.

"B-Bella," I tried to reach out to her. She flinched away and quickly got off the stool to pace in front of the foot of my bed. She had her arms hugging her body like she was just violated. She was staring down blankly at the floor, traumatized. And she kept gnawing at her lip like she was unsure of something.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and took sharp breath of air before staring straight into my eyes like she never has before. It felt like she was peeking into my soul. As if she really, really knew who I was. It was as if... she were me.

"It's about time I tell you what happened." I noticed her fists clench tightly before loosely falling to her sides.

"You d-don't..."

"I have to." She interrupted me. "Let me start from the very beginning."

She pinched the bridge of her nose; she picked up at that habit from me. Her eyes started to moisten but I could see that she was fighting it.

"I was just going to go to Jessica's pool party for ten minutes. I was going to say hi, pass through and then walk the rest of my way to your house like I always do on Saturday evenings. Well, I didn't really say good bye to anyone when I left so I kind of 'disappeared'," She air quoted. "as some people would have put it. And... I was near your street when a dark SUV pulled up next to me, matching my pace. My instincts told me to run and knock on the nearest door I could find - to safety - but there weren't any houses close by. And knowing how clumsy I can be, I knew I couldn't run away. But I tried. I tried to run as fast as I could but I tripped over my stupid feet. And the big guy, his name is Emmett, laughed at my attempt. I was mortified, embarrassed and scared. I didn't know why he was stalking me or why he was following me, but I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone.

I got up and tried to run away again, but he jumped out of his car and grabbed me by my arms. I tried to struggle away from his grasp but he was too strong. And you've seen him," I nodded at her remark. "he's too big. He can knock out a bull in one blow... and that's exactly what I felt like when he took a blow on me. When I wouldn't stop screaming for help, he punched me right in the gut, knocking the air right out of my lungs." At this point, I was fuming. And my heart monotor was running wild. Bella ran to my side and held on to my hand and clutched it tight. She wasn't looking at me directly, but she could see me.

"He threw me in the back seat of his car and drove to that disgusting place of a whorehouse. He dumped me in that room that you and I were in when you tried to rescue me. I was stuck in that room for a day with no food or water. I cried myself to sleep that first night. But the following days after that, this guy named Jasper would always come in with some food or something to drink for me. He tried to help me escape. I didn't know what his deal was, but Emmett told me to call him Boss. He said if I didn't call him Boss, I would get beaten up. I called him Boss, because I figured that was my easiest way of avoiding another beating.

Boss took better care of me then he did with any of the other women there. Emmett came in daily with some food for me, like he did with the other women, but Jasper gave me more. He never really talked to me, but he showed sympathy and he really wanted me to escape. He said it was a dangerous place and that a girl like me shouldn't be here. He said none of us had to go through with this. But I knew that he was only saying that to calm my nerves down. To calm me down until... until they wanted to use me!" She yelled. She let go of my hand and started to thrash her head on my bed, causing me to feel a little startled.

"One night, Emmett told me that it was time for me to get some excercise. To 'get in shape'. So, every night from then on, which was roughly a week or two after they abducted me, they started letting me go out on midnight walks outskirts of town. They figured that people were only searching for me inside the little town of Forks. Emmett said that the police there were oblivious. I was mad that he called my dad that, indirectly, but I was still mad either way. He... he was so rude! So abusive! So mean, vile, cruel, vain and immoral! He was so full of himself and I hated him. I hated Emmett McCarthy. I hated that bastard. He was so bossy and so demeaning to women. Especially to the younger ones." Her eyes were on fire. She was burning with hate. I stayed silent and frozen, mesmirizing the scenery that played in my mind as she told me her story.

"Another afternoon, I was let out of my room, finally. They said I can roam around the building. But I wasn't allowed to go outside without Emmett or Boss because I wasn't 'skilled' or 'trained' or however they put it. Then... I ran into a sweet girl.

Her name is Lily. I don't know if she's still alive right now, considering how Emmett treated her. She was like his personally ragdoll or punching bag. She was constantly being abused but she kept a brave face. She would always tell me that one day, she would be free from this mess and that she can finally live a happy life. And instead of... of pleasing other, she would finally be able to please herself, in a non-sexual way." Bella let a smile tug the corners of her lips before fully ingulfing her face in a sweet, content smile. She was smiling at a good memory she had in an awful place.

"Lily told me she was to have children of her own some day. That she wanted a husband who would love her not only for her abilities... but for personality. She wanted to live in Malibu in a summer beach house... Lily had wonderful dreams. And I could only imagine how a sweet, beautiful girl like her could end up in such a horrible place. She told me everyone there ended up there the same way I did - abduction. I wanted to scream! I was so mad at the world. How can the most sweetest people in the world be tortured so harshly?!" Bella started to form tears in her eyes as she relived the memory in her mind. I could only imagine the pain she was in.

"Then... then that night, I found some sort of room. It was unlocked for the first time and everytime I passed it in the hallways, it was always barred off with some padlock or a chain. But this time, it was left open, just a crack. And you know me, with my curious mind, I waltzed right in and checked the place out. In the room, I found tens of monitors. So many of them lining up against the wall. All of them showing me a different picture. All of them were showing a room with a bed... and I knew exactly what that meant. I knew what this room was for. Whoever used this room monitored everything that the women here do to please their clients. And, you might ask why I used to word 'clients' instead of something else, but I can tell you is that I found out that these women were prostitutes. Highly paid ones, at that. That disgusting motel was used for a 'high-end' whorehouse. And I realized at the same time, that this was my destiny. That one of these days, I will be watched from a cheap monitor. That I will be used and then dumped. I was just some bank machine to them. They didn't really care about me. Not even Jasper. He pretended... I still can't believe someone so angelic was so immoral. So... disgusting." She shivered in disgust. I watched her in fascination as she described her tail in such detail. OI was truly suprised at how much she had to go through before being found.

"Then, that night when you found me wandering the empty highway, I thought someone had shot me with a silenced pistol or something because no way could the person I loved most in the entire world could have found me. That only happened in the movies. But I was wrong, like I had been many other times. You were really there, waiting for me to run away with you and into safety. But I warned you that I couldn't leave. Because they were watching... they were always watching. Even when I'm sleeping. Even in the goddamn shower, for Christ's Sake's! They were perverted, so gross. I felt so unclean. So... I can't describe it. I was violated." She took my face in between her hands and stared at me tenderly.

"When he knocked your car down that hill, I lost it." Her lips were so close to touching mine and I ached to kiss her, but resisted. "I tucked and rolled out the door to save you. To make sure that you were all right." Her lips brushed over mine, as if she wanted to kiss me but couldn't.

"But he swung me over his shoulder and threw me back into his car!" She growled then pulled away, there was an emptyness in me at that moment. "I begged him to take you with me. But he refused. And when I mentioned that someone else could find you and report you, then he agreed instantly. I was overjoyed. I thought I would never see you again. Then... you know the rest."

"B-Bella..." I sat up straight, and she rushed to my side in a hurry.

"Edward, you shouldn't move." Her tone changed from grief to worry.

Without worrying about the IV's attached to my arm, I ripped them away and grabbed Bella by the sides of her face. She tried to restrain against my touch, worrying about the IVs when I shook my head, dismissing her worry. She stood still and closed her eyes.

"B-Bella, I l-love you-ou," I whispered, before brushing my lips ever so gently over hers. Then I pressed my lips on hers with a little more force. Beneath my lips, hers were warm and soft. I felt a shock of electricity go through my body before Bella returned the kissed. I could feel her press up against me and wrap her arms around my neck.

At this time, the monitor was beeping wildly but I couldn't care less. And apparently, neither could Bella.

I pulled away, gasping for air, and she looked down shamefully.

"I-I'm so-o s-sorry!" I apologized.

"For what? Giving me what I had wanted for the past three years?" She smiled, completely forgetting her huge monologue.

"I..." I sighed, my voice a little sleepy.

"Go to sleep," Were the last words I heard from her before I let the darkness come over me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to Chapter 13 of: Missing Person.  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.  
Thank you to those of you who have put me on their alerts/favourites list.  
This chapter is really short and may be a little boring to you guys. I don't know what gets you guys going, but please feel free to share your thoughts with me! I'm friendly and I won't judge you.  
Please read and review.  
Let's see what you think of Charlie in this chapter...**

* * *

**-Chapter 13-**

**Alice's POV**

I could hear muttering nearby and I could barely make out the words that these people were yelling about. They seemed angry with each other like they came to some type of disagreement. I kept wondering and trying to figure out what they were talking about but their words were muffled, as if they were whispering through a pillow. Suddenly, I remembered exactly where I was.

I was laying on the floor of Bella's kitchen. I shot myself accidentally, which was stupid. I should have never pulled the trigger! But I panicked, and what else could I have done to finally snap Charlie out of his state? What else could I have done?

Nothing. That's the pathetic conclusion I came up with: nothing.

"How dare you shoot her!" I heard a voice yell.

"I didn't shoot her! She shot herself!" The other guy defended, yelling just as loudly as the other person.

I instantly remembered that Charlie was still here when I fell unconscious from something. Something that I couldn't really remember. Maybe I just... hit my head or something. I have no idea.

Just then, a sharp pain caught me on my left side of my waist. I could feel it throbbing and pain started to spread throughout my body. Like this wound was life threatening and if I didn't get it healed, I could be in critical condition. I tried to call for help.

"Help me," I whimpered, my voice only coming out in a small gasp.

All I heard was fighting from the other room and something crash to the floor, making me flinch in response. What the hell was going on?

"Get the fuck out of my house, goddamnit! I don't care if you saved my daughter's best friend. Get the fuck out of this house damnit!" I heard Charlie curse before I heard footsteps running to the kitchen and an audibly loud gasp escaping the mouth of the nearby bystander.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Was that Dr Cullen?

"Carlisle?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Honey, baby, it's okay. I'll get you out of here!" Carlisle hushed as he tried to sit me upright but I screeched in pain.

"I said, get the FUCK out of my house!" I heard loud, angry footsteps coming towards me and Carlisle stood up.

"You fucking bastard. You SHOT her!" He yelled in rage. "I'm calling the cops!"

I heard Charlie laugh in a devilish tone but I couldn't find it in me to feel scared or terrified. Just pain.

"You call the cops? And who will they believe? YOU? I'm the Chief of Police! They'll believe ME!" He replied drunkenly. That was when I remarked that he was probably drunk. Although, I haven't noticed it before this happened, but the thought just occurred. This would explain his weird behaviour and his suicide attempt.

"Alice," Carlisle's soft voice whispered as I felt his arms wrap around me.

Carlisle dragged me out of the Swan residence and into the car that he had arrived in. I laid in the back seat and reached for a Blackberry that I had spotted underneath the seat.

**Bella's POV**

I sat silently next to Edward as I watched him drift off to sleep. I loved the way he was when he slept. So still and quiet. His face perfectly relaxed and his expression showed that he was in a deep slumber. He finally looked peaceful instead of worried, distraught or angry. That's all I could picture as I remembered him trying to save me. That was all that radiated off of him - hate, rage and anger.

I was also very relieved that I had finally told him what had happened to me. I felt traumatized and secretive though. I felt that I had been violated and I feel dirty. I feel so unworthy and useless. The perfect word would be worthless. I was worthless now. No one could give me back my innocence. No one can take away the pain I had endured when I was at the disgusting, rotten place. No one could take away the self-pity I had for myself. I felt selfish. How could I be thinking about myself at a time like this? Edward had just undergone immediate surgery and here I was thinking about how much I felt sorry for myself.

Suddenly, my cell phone began to ring. I had completely forgotten that I had even had it with me. I was also surprised that the cop could figure out where my cell phone was considering that Emmett had confiscated it from me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?! Bella!" I heard the familiar voice that belonged to Alice.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I could identify the strain and panic in her voice.

"Bella... I've been shot. This is the worst timing ever-"

"Where the hell are you?" I rose from my seat and asked her in a hushed whisper, careful not to wake the sleeping Edward. I darted towards the room's door and stood outside of the room.

"I'm at your house... Bella..." She sounded panicked and I heard a loud 'pop' in the background.

"NOO!" And the line went dead.

I looked quicky at the Edward who was soundly sleeping in the room and closed my eyes for a brief minute. Alice was in danger and she was at my house. What the hell could be going on at my house?

Charlie.

Something's wrong. Definitely wrong.

I had to get to Charlie and Alice now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to Chapter 14 of: Missing Person.  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.  
Thank you to those of you who have added me to their favourites/alerts list.  
Please read and review!**

* * *

**-Chapter 14-**

**Alice's POV**

I hung up the phone warily and dropped it on the ground. I felt so exhausted and worn and I felt something hot and stick trickle down onto the leather seat of Carlisle's car. I felt a little bit of guilt because I was grossing up his car but at the same time I couldn't care. The pain became overwhelming and I wanted to scream in pain.

I felt like thrashing my head back and forth and breaking in the car windows and just releasing the anger and pain the was dwelling up within me. I wanted to take a glass vase and smash it against the wall. I wanted to squeeze a metal pole and bend it. I wanted to climb up the Empire State building or the Needle Point tower in Seattle and jump off.

I wanted to believe that I could fly. I can just take off and leave my past behind me. I can try and escape the pain I felt right now. The confusion and remorse that I knew was within me. I wanted to yell at every single one of the human beings that has ever bothered me. I wanted to scream at Jessica Stanley for bullying me about my so-called 'fantasy' of becoming a model. I wanted to strangle Lauren Mallory for manipulating me and everyone else.

These thoughts I were having were crucial, but I just felt so angry.

That's when I had had it.

I sat up straight and gasped in pain as the shock of the bulleted wound coursed through my body. I pressed my right hand onto it tightly and kicked open the door of Carlisle's car and bolted right towards the door of the house where I heard grunting and yelling. Charlie and Carlisle were definitely arguing and no doubt were they fighting physically.

A huge amount of rage came over me and I pushed open the door and let it smack hard against the wall. I felt myself flush in anger and I dropped my right hand that was clutched to my side. I tightened my hands in fists and I glared at Charlie in pure rage.

I have never felt this way towards him before. But the fucking fact that he was drinking and was thinking about committing suicide is freaking ridiculous. He needs to wake the fuck up and realize that what he was doing is completely out of proportion! I'm not going to hurt him... much.

"Alice! Get back in the care!" Carlisle growled as he was pinned to the ground my a glowering Charlie.

I ignored him and pulled Charlie up with all of my strength. He was utterly surprised that I was able to lift someone heavier than myself up. But Edward had always told me that I was strong if I believed in myself.

And the hell I did.

"Wake the fuck up, Charlie. Bella's alive and on her way right now. Stay put on that fucking couch," I jabbed my finger to one of the two sofas. "and stay quiet or I'll personally hurt you."

He tried to shove me back but was unsuccessful, I stood my ground.

I held him by the color and shoved him against one of the walls. His head made a louding banging sound and he slid to the ground. I turned around and headed towards the door in time to meet Isabella standing right in front of me with the most smug smile on her face.

"Well done, Alice." She smiled.

**Edward's POV**

Everything was so foggy. I squinted really hard in hopes of making out some sort of shape through this cloud of whiteness but nothing. I kept walking, though. I couldn't give up. I've walked so far, maybe ten miles? I don't know. My legs were numb and it just felt like I hadn't stopped walking for hours. I was beyong exhausted. I knew that if I gave up walking, I'd pass out for an indefinite amount of time.

So I didn't give up. I kept on walking and trying to figure out where I am. But this place was never-ending. It felt like no matter how far I try to walk, I'll never get to the end of it.

I feel like the Universe is laughing at me. Like it's purposely adding more length to this endless foggy road. It was as if I was their lab rat - a science experiment. They wanted to see how long it would be until I gave up and go insane.

I feel isolated. I feel alone. I feel like no one is in existance and it was all up to me to start a new civilization. But how can I do that if there's no one else around? Was this some kind of joke? Am I on a hidden prank show? No.

This is just a dream.

And I had to keep reminding myself of that.

I kept walking. I kept on walking. I couldn't stop now, not now. I had a goal to achieve. And I'm not going to quit. I've come this far and I feel so close to the end. I know I'll get to the end of this road. And when I do, my surprise will be awaiting. Whether it's my death or my future. I will obtain my goal of walking this foggy path.

I squinted again, for what seemed like the hundredth time the past minute and finally, I see a grey shape. It was a figure of a person.

"Hello?" I called, walking a little faster. The figure stayed the same shape and didn't appear to come any closer, even though I kept speed-walking closer to it.

"Who are you?" I yelled, running this time.

It felt like I was dragging a ton of weights behind me - I looked back.

The figure was behind me, too. The same distance as it would have been if I looked forward - I looked forward.

My heart rate sped up and the figure was now visible. I nearly jumped.

"Edward..." There stood Isabella Swan right in front of me, naked. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and she looked utterly destroyed. Her expression was blank and empty.

I had come to the conclusion that this was the end of the endless path. This is my surprise.

"Bella..." I croaked, my voice sounding weak. I hadn't seen her since I had drifted off to sleep. And who knows when I'll see her again. Maybe she's sitting on that stool still, beside my hospital bed. Or did she leave?

"Goodbye," She whispered and fog clouded around her then cleared up.

She disappeared.

"BELLA!" I woke up with the heart moniter beeping widly. Sweat embroided my face and there were nurses flying everywhere around me frantically. There had to be at least eight nurses. Some were changing that bag full of liquid and some were taking out IVs only to replace them with even more. One took away the breathing mask around my face and another got a damp cloth and dabbed my sweaty forehead.

"Calm down, sweetie, you're all right." One of the nurses said in a peachy voice. I looked around me, hoping Bella was still in the room but she wasn't. I frowned at one of the nurses.

"Where's-s B-bella?" An odd shiver trickled down my spine.

"She said she had to run an errand quickly. Don't worry, dear, she'll be back." The nurse smiled and quickly left through the door.

"Where's the doctor?" I all but yelled, and I was utterly suprised that my stutter was gone. They said it was supposed to stay for weeks. Fuck it.

The nurses just kept going wildly in and out of my room. My heart moniter was still crazy and my face felt hot. The sweat was coming again and I felt panic arise. My throat had a lump in it, like I was on the verge of breaking into wild tears.

What the hell is happening?

"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, panting.

"Put him to sleep!" One of the nurses yelled and suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my right thigh.

A silver syringe was jabbed in front of me in plain sight and I instantly felt sickness in the midst of my stomach. I felt the bile rise in my throat and fetl nauseated. One of the female nurses laid something on my stomach and that's when it triggered.

Accidentally, I threw up whatever content that was laying on my stomach all over the young nurse. I felt regret about my actions but it's not like I could have helped it. I'm in the hospital for Pete's sake!

"Oh goodness!" The nurse explained with a startled expression.

"Sorry," I murmured quietly, audible enough for anybody two feet away to hear.

"It's okay dear." She smiled and continued on with her work, ignoring the fact that I just puked all over her.

"May I ask of you a favor... please...?" I gasped.

"Dear, you shouldn't speak but what do you need?" She looked at me tentatively.

"Get me my Bella," I replied tiredly.

I felt the drowsiness begin to cloud my mind and my limbs started to feel weak. That injection was starting to have an effect on me.

"I promise that the next time you wake up, she'll be here. Right here." She smiled.

And that was the last thing before I was forced into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. Is this story worth continuing?  
I'm lacking reviews!**

_Love, Cassy. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back to Chapter 15 of: Missing Person.  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.  
Thank you to those of you who have added me to their alerts/favourites list.  
*I listened to Melodic Dubstep while writing this chapter. I listened to: _Rain by Blackmill and Sacred River by Blackmill._  
****Please read and review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 15-**

**Alice's POV**

"Well done, Alice." She smiled.

I looked up and widened my eyes as I realized Bella was in the doorway and had witnessed everything I had done. Her expression was full of pride and she seemed... proud?

"I'm so sorry..." I began my heartfelt apology.

She shook her head, quieting my speech and took a step into the house. She had a sly smile printed across her face and it illuminated her beautiful face. That was when I noticed that she had a bruise across her face from the right side of her temple and it shadowed her right eye and stopped briefly on her right cheek. It was as if she had been slammed against a wall or something. I assume it was from the abuse she had recieved at the whorehouse.

"You do not need to apologize, Alice." She wrapped me in a warm hug. I returned the hug gently but I was also confused. Why would she be happy about this?

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Thank you, Alice." She smiled at me, her eyes were beginning to tear up and that's when I got really confused.

"Alice, I'll take Charlie outside." Carlisle whispered and dragged the unconscious Charlie behind him and out the door, to lie him down outside underneath the tree that was propped beneath Bella's bedroom window.

"Bella, I don't understand." I frowned at her gleeful expression. "You aren't mad?"

"No." She shook her head. Her smile faded and I had a sick feeling knotted in my stomach.

"Maybe we should get you back to the hospital..." I stirred around and held her by her elbow.

"I'm fine, Alice." She pulled away, and sat on the couch. She gestured for me to take a seat and I obliged.

"Bella, I-I don't get it. I thought you would be mad, I mean, who's happy that their best friend beat up their father?!" I looked at her in disbelief.

She can't possibly be bluffing at a time like this. There was just no freaking way that she could be happy. Maybe she's just too happy because she's brought good news? No. That's impossible... what kind of daughter is happy that their father is temporarily incapacitated?

She stared at me blankly and then her eyes filled with sadness. A type of sadness that I have not really seen before today. It was as if she witnessed someone kicked a puppy. Or saw a little child being yelled at. Or she just lost her most prized possession. Whatever she was about to tell me is far away from good news and I better brace myself for what I'm about to hear.

"Ali..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For a brief moment I thought she forgot my presence but she reopened her eyes. Only for them to be filled with tears. "I... what I'm about to tell you - you cannot tell anyone. No one. Not Edward, not Carlisle, nobody. Promise?" She looked at me pleadingly.

I nodded, concerned. "Of course, Bella."

She took another deep breath to try and calm her emotions. Her breath was shaky and uneven and I was hesitant whether to touch her in comfort. I thought against it, fearing that my touch would trigger a rage of emotions that I thought she would regret having.

"Okay..." She whispered.

"Alice..." She looked down at her hands, fidgeting. She took a quick glance at the opened door and noticed that no one was there.

"I've been abused."

**Edward's POV**

Why do I keep coming back here? To this foggy, twisty road that seemed never-ending. Was this some sort of sign? Maybe. Dreams were known for having some sort of truth behind it. But this dream didn't make any sense. I mean, a foggy road? What's the symbolism for that? Nothing. That was my conclusion. It was just there. It does nothing. It blocks everything from sight. I'm blind.

And the same as last time, I was walking. With the same determination and the same thought running through my mind: Bella. I didn't know why she was on my mind, but I knew that I didn't want anything or anyone else on my mind. She was special to me, always will be. Special is a huge understatement. She was the universe. She was bigger than that. She was bigger than my life. And I valued her more than I can value a diamond the size of the moon.

I kept walking. The same path. I knew when Bella would appear, but I wasn't sure if she would or not. I didn't know, didn't care. Couldn't think clearly right now; like the road: my mind was foggy, twisted and could go on forever.

These dreams were starting to scare me, actually. I still don't know the meaning of them. And I don't know why Bella is the one starring in it. I don't know why it's a road or why I'm walking. I don't know why it's foggy and why Bella disappears in the end. I don't know why Bella looked broken, bruised, scarred, cut, bleeding and abused. She looked like someone had beaten her up and tried to kill her. She looked utterly destroyed.

That was the only part that looked so vivid - so surreal. It was as if she were literally standing in front of me, with my eyes wide open and just examining her. The thought of someone hurting Bella was more than enough to make me boil in anger. I wanted to kill them. That's right - kill. I would murder the woman, man, thing that hurt my Bella.

Bella was more than just my lover, my soul mate or my other half. She was like the air that I breath. She was like the blood that coursed through my veins. She's the one keeping me alive. This is stupid, an eighteen year old thinking that a girl would be the only thing keeping him alive. But in my mind, it's real. All of it. Without her I wouldn't be here. If she wasn't alive, I would just be some lonely loser in the corner of the hallways just playing on my Nintendo or reading a Harry Potter book.

I shot back to reality - well, not technically but in my dream. I kept walking until my legs got so tired that I collapsed. I dropped to the cold cement of the paved road and lay there. I don't know why. Nothing hurt, I suppose. It's a dream, I can't really feel anything. But I felt a warm hand touch my back and I nearly jumped at the shock of pleasure ran through my body. Like an electric eel stinging me.

"Edward?" Bella's voice whispered. I knew she would arrive. I just knew it.

I didn't respond, my mind was screaming at me to respond - but I didn't. My mouth was sealed shut and my voice box was lock down.

"Edward... answer me, please?" She was begging at this moment. I couldn't even see her, just feel a warm hand that I suspected belonged to her.

I was frozen in place. Suddenly, I felt shaking from the ground beneath me and I immediately thought of a car. The car was rolling closer and closer as the roar of the engine grew louder and the vibrations began to make my frame shake. I heard the subtle screeching of the tires against the damp pavement and a loud slam of a car door as I heard the squish of every footstep that the person was taking. I heard Bella gasp as the footsteps came to a halt.

"No, please don't do this!" She started to sob uncontrollably. I heard grunting and thrashing as I felt her rebel against the hold of this mystery person.

"I said stop!" She yelled even louder. She started to scream as I felt her warm hand being seperated from my back. It left a cold, empty feeling.

I heard her protesting and shrieking. Finally, her voice was faint and I heard a loud punching sound. Like someone had smashed a watermelon with a water ballon baseball bat. It sounded wet, painful and crunching. That's all I could describe it at that moment.

I was also infuriated that my mind wouldn't send the walking message to me legs so that I could get up and see where Bella was and what the hell was happening to her. This was the whorehouse scene all over again. I felt the rage build from within and my heart beat faster and louder. But still, I couldn't move. I was destined to be paralyzed forever.

"AHH!" Bella screamed in the distance and then everything went quiet. It was dramatic, scary and heartbreaking. Her scream was blood-curdling, loud, ear-shattering and high pitched. It was incredibly terrifying.

"BELLA!" I woke up in a huge sweat.

The same thing that happened only a few hours ago. I woke up in a panic. I was sweaty, hot, scared and traumatized. The same dream but with an odd switch. It was freaky. I was so angry at myself. Even in my dreams I couldn't save her. How pathetic is that? It was like I was destined to be a failure. Like my whole life was to make me suffer while I witnessed my best friend and love of my life suffering, too.

Life isn't fair.

And like a few hours ago when I woke up from that first dream, there were nurses flying in and out of the room in a hurry. Except this time, there was someone else here. And that was Alice.

"Ali?" My voice cracked, hoarse as I called out my sister's name.

"Edward! My god, are you alright?" She breathed, her eyes wide with concern and she reached for my hands instantly.

"I'm fine..." I closed my eyes for a brief moment and re-opened them. Only to be met with curious eyes from my sister.

"Your stutter!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Apparently it was much sooner than later." I attempted a smile.

She smiled in return but there was still concern on her pretty little face.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked. I was caught off guard. That was the last thing I thought would come out of my sister's lips at that very moment. But as always, I replied obediently.

"How'd you know?" I furrowed my brows.

"They said you had a lot of brain activity." She shrugged, her thumb pointing at the round of nurses piling up in one corner of the room, analyzing of what looked to be a a graph of some sort.

"It's... it's nothing." I sighed, running a free hand through my hair.

"Oh come on, bro. We know by now that your dreams are about something. Plus, you can't hide things from me anymore. Not anymore, Eddie." She narrowed her eyes. Man, I hated it when she used that nick name.

"Don't call me that." I frowned, jutting my lower lip out in pout-like.

"Then tell me what your dream was about." She folded her arms. I studied my sister for a moment.

Her eyes were joyful, sad and secretive. Her body language showed that she was impatient, awaiting and hidden. Her tone told me that she was sarcastic, annoyed and shaky. I studied her for a while longer before continuing on with the explanation to the dream I so recently had just experienced.

"It was about Bella." I said in a small voice, she ducked her head to catch what I heard.

She rolled her eyes as the words processed inside her brain. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well," I began. "It was foggy and I couldn't move and she was being abused."

That was when I noticed a drastic change in her behaviour. Her mouth parted slightly and started to shake, like she was afraid that whatever she was about to say would upset me dearly. Her tight crossed arms loosened and her body slumped a little, too. Her eyes widened and tears started to form. Before I could have said anything, she dashed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. The nurses didn't seem to notice.

I was left confused. What did Alice know that I didn't know? Was she confused, too? Or did she experience the same thing?

Whatever it was, I didn't know.

I looked at one of the familiar nurses as a thought occured to me.

"Excuse me, where's Bella?"

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back to Chapter 16 of: Missing Person!  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.  
Thank you to those of you who have put me on their alerts/favourites list.  
Read and review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 16-**

**Bella's POV**

Alice stood up with a look of utter disbelief displaying in her features. Her eyes were oggling everywhere from the floor, to the table and to me. Her hands were spread at her sides and her palms were stretched outward. Her mouth was gaping open with a stretched 'O'. Her eyes were very wide and she looked shocked. She raised from her seat very slowly and started to pace. I noticed her hands clenched and unclench the entire time she was pacing. At one point, she stopped abruptly and stared me straight in the eye with a deathly look playing across her face. Her eyes went black instead of her usually hazel color and the the short, blackness of her spikey hair intensified her appearance. She looked like she was about to commit murder. Like a wave of complete realization and chaos had entered her mind and threatend to take over.

She had a sneer on her face and my lower lip started to tremble as I realized what she had been thinking the entire time. The thought that I would never wish upon anyone. The one thing I could not let happen to my own father - even if it meant revenge or the sake of my security. I could not let Alice do this. This would be forever on her record. Not her just her criminal record, but her friendship record. It's a mythical record I had with Alice. It's not the type of creepy thing where you keep files and track everything that they did and all the fights you had ever had with them, but the type of record that is clean. The ones that contained their positive qualities and as of now, all her qualities were positive. There wasn't a flaw in her friendship record.

"Don't do this." I warned her, my voice quivering and hushed. But it didn't seem that my words had not registered in her mind. It was like she held a barrier now, blocking everything and everyone from ever entering her thoughts and making her think differently. And I knew that with those three words that I just spoken, I had unleashed a demon onto Charlie.

Without a second glance back at me, Alice darted out the door and ran to the front yard. It took me less than five seconds to leave the living room as well and followed her to the yard. I spotted her beside the tree that was placed underneath my bedroom's window. She was still as a statue and I observed her carefully. Her shoulders were still - signifying that she wasn't breathing at all. Her hands were balled into tight fists, so tight that her knuckles were bleached white and there was no signs of blood in that area. She was turmoiling.

I noticed immediately that she was looking down at the base of the tree. And my observations were that Charlie and Carlisle were no longer there like Carlisle had notified. They must have escaped to the hospital or back to Carlisle's house for a private check-up. I hoped that Carlisle did not bring Charlie to the public hospital. I didn't want anyone to see or even know about what Alice had done to him. I didn't want anyone to find out that I did nothing to help him. And most importantly, I didn't want to awake Edward from his slumber and raise his blood pressure with more problems.

"Alice?" I took slow, steady steps towards her. I thought about reaching my hand out to touch her shoulder but thought against it. Her posture told me that she didn't want to be held or touched - this was terrifying. In all my years of friendship with Alice, she was always one for the hugs, squeals and jumping up and down for absolutely no reason at all.

Her head shot up in my direction and it took me off guard. Her features didn't change from when she was pacing in the living room. That deathly look was still playing across her face and I had to admit that it was terrifying. And I've been through hell and back - I would know what terrifying is like.

"Don't touch me." She whispered, her hands held up in defense. She didn't look at me straight in the eye, but beside her, as if she was awaiting someone to sneakily strike her from behind.

"Alice, I know what you're thinking. Please don't hurt Charlie." I started begging. I tried to put the best sad/scared face I had and it seemed to have softened her features, something that made me feel a little at ease.

"After what he's done to you, Bella? That man - the man I called my own father - had given you hell through your entire life. It's about time I give him a taste of his own pie." She growled, walking towards the side walk. That was when I noticed that Carlisle's car was gone. They must have gone somewhere because Charlie's cruiser was still in parked in front of the driveway.

"No, please. Don't give him hell. He doesn't mean to hurt me." I pleaded, tears stinging my eyes. I had to protect my father - I loved him.

"How stupid was I to see through his facade? He's no kind, sweet police officer. He's a fucking monster, hell's perfect goddamned angel, a walking devil." She cursed under her breath, probably thinking that I couldn't hear. But I could. What she said about my father stung me, though. I know the divorce and death of my mother had really hit him hard. I know it's not his fault that he chose to take out all his anger and grief on me. I know that he doesn't have many friends to rely on and that it hurt him every time that he lays his eyes on me - because I was also a part of my mother. Everyone always said how my mother and I looked like, although I couldn't see it, I was still told. And I could only imagine how Charlie must feel having to look at me and be reminded of it every damn time.

I hated myself because of that. Because of me, my dad's life is a constant reminder of the love of his life. It's been thirteen years since my mother passed away and Charlie has not gotten over it one bit. I still hear him cry before he goes to sleep. And it hurts me deeply knowing that everyday, every minute and every passing second that he's thinking of my mother and how much he wishes she were still alive.

And all these years I've been keeping this abuse a secret. Charlie only ever hurt me in my abdomen or back and occasionally my arms or legs. Those were the parts that I could easily cover up - which I did. The beating only happened three to five times a week, which isn't so bad. I would usually stay over at the Cullen's house to get away and Charlie was completely okay with that because he respected their family. He knows how hard Alice and Edward's Auntie and Uncle have been working just to support their financial needs. He thought it was a bit wild that they would let them live by themselves but knew that they were capable of doing so. Alice and Edward are such strong people and they did not deserve any of this. And it's my fault.

Alice started to turn the corner and I had to run to catch up with her. I knew she wasn't in her right mind. She was blinded by all her hate towards Charlie for ever causing me any harm whatsoever. Alice is like my older sister. She's more than that. She'd do anything for me - she's incredible.

"Alice!" I called out after her, but she had already turned the corner and I was ten paces behind her.

As soon as I turned the corner, I was caught my surprise when I saw...

Boss.

**Edward's POV**

I've been awake for around two hours since the last dream -err, nightmare- had occurred. The nurse told me that Bella was not answering her cell phone and that the Doctor wasn't back yet from wherever he was. I was also frantic. My sister wasn't in the room anymore. She was the last person in the world that I would have thought that would ever leave my side. She was supposed to be here through our thick and thins. But I didn't let it get to my head. She was probably just going to check up on Charlie or something.

Just then, the nurse came in with a wireless phone and handed it to me. I looked at her confused and she used her hand to cover the microphone of the phone to mute her voice. She whispered, "It's for you. He said he was a close family friend."

I frowned a little and bit the inside of my cheek. I had to admit that I was very nervous but I used my free arm to reach out to the nurse and she gently placed the phone in my hands. I pressed it up against my ear and the nurse left the room to give me some privacy. As soon as she closed the door behind her, I began to talk.

"Hello?" I asked, curiously.

"Hello, Edward." The familiar voice sung.

"Who is this?" I frowned deeply.

"Oh you don't remember me? I'm very hurt. We had a little deal, Ed. And you did not oblige to my needs. I told you to get a bullistic knife and I see by my studies and anonymous resources that you did not do such a thing. I'm very disappointed, Edward. I thought you would do anything to protect that little beautiful girlfriend of yours. I guess you didn't care about her as much as I thought. I guess I'll just have my way with her." The voice at the other end snickered in delight.

My heart monitor suddenly went chaotic. I gripped the phone tightly and I swear that if I put any more pressure I would have crushed the poor phone. But I couldn't hold in my rage. But I had to keep calm. I fucking forgot about that deal too.

Just as soon as everything was starting to feel normal...

"No!" I all but yelled into the phone.

The voice laughed spontaneously like he was mocking me. And I bet you he was, too. Fucking sick bastard.

"Smile at the serveillance camera, Edward." My head instantly snapped up to the camera that was installed at the corner of this room. And I got really suspicious and creeped out.

"What the fuck!" I spat into the phone.

"I am a rich hacker, Ed. I can hack into cell phones, computers and laptops and cameras all around the world without even getting caught. The phone you're holding? Yeup, I cannot be traced from there either. You can't report me, Edward. You're at a loss. You didn't obey my demands and you will pay the price." The voice blackmailed.

"Don't touch my Bella!" I shrieked into telephone.

"Too late." Then the line went dead.

The nurse came in with great timing. I looked up glaring at the security camera that was staring at me intensely. I could hear the man laughing at me at that very moment. And I felt helpless - trapped in this hospital for who knows how much longer!

"Calm down, dear. You're heart rate is through the roof!" She laughed lightly. I didn't smile. I handed her the phone reluctantly and stared at the wall.

"Am I done healing yet?" I murmured.

"Actually, sweetie. You will be out in less than twelve hours." She smiled. "Good news for you."

"Yes. Very." Were the last words I said before planning what I would do once I leave this hospital.

* * *

**Interesting. Hmm... where'd Alice go?  
Please leave your thoughts in a review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back to Chapter 17 of: Missing Person.  
I would love to thank my lovely reviewers.  
And to those of you who have favorited me and added me to their alerts list.  
It means a lot.  
I had to write this chapter really quickly. But I have a good excuse! I'm on my mom's computer and it's really slow. My laptop that I used to write with broke due to wire-snapping.  
Please have a good read and review. **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When the blonde nurse finally let me go, adrenaline started to course through my veins. It was as if I was overdosed on morphine and could not feel any pain – like I was invincible. But I knew I wasn't and I tried not to get that to my head. I tried to focus on my Bella and how that twisted, sadistic bastard is chasing her or worse… captured her.

Focusing on Bella was as easy as breathing because all you could think about is how perfect she is. Her eyes, nose, cheeks, hair… lips. God, those plump lips that you just want to kiss for hours on end.

Damn, Edward. You just left the hospital and you're about to make a mountain in your pants… calm yourself!

I laughed internally at myself. In the predicament, I couldn't be thinking about how much I just needed her. I had to concentrate on finding her first and making sure that she is alright because who knows what that freak has in mind for her.

And Alice, I had to find out where she went too. That is so unlikely of her to just abandon me without even leaving a note.

I realized I was in no state to run because the pain on my side was almost unbearable. I could walk and maybe jog, but sprinting is something I am not capable of doing yet. So, I whipped out my cell phone and dialed a cab number, remembering that I didn't have my car parked here waiting for me.

It took less than a few minutes for the taxi cab to arrive before I hopped in the back seat and shouted out directions to the calm driver. He punched in Bella's home address that I had imprinted to memory and in less than five minutes, dropped me off at the corner of her drive way. I threw the man a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change!" I yelled before he sped down the street. I turned around to look at the deserted house standing before me.

The door was wide open.

Carefully, I took quiet steps towards the door wondering why it's open in the first place. Certainly Chief Swan is much more protective over his house than anyone, right? I mean, he's a cop after all and shouldn't he be all strict with his security?

I peered the dark room and felt a little creeped out.

"Hello?" I called out nervously, wondering if anyone was home.

No answer.

"Hey, Mr. Swan? Bella? Alice? Are you in here?" I frowned, no answer.

I decided to walk inside the house and take a look around before leaving, just in case someone's just sleeping and forgot to shut the door or something.

I went into the kitchen… there was blood on the floor and a gun right next to the traces of the blood. I started to feel really scared and anxious. What the hell happened here?

I turned around and darted towards upstairs. The first room I checked was Bella's. Her door was unlocked, making my search a hell of a lot easier for myself. But no one was there. I then checked Mr. Swan's bedroom and realized that his bed was also untouched, as well as everything else. It was as if no one has been here in the past twenty-four hours… but didn't Alice tell me that Mr. Swan was going to go take a rest while I rest? How peculiar…

I went back to the living room and still nothing has given me a sign of the Swan family or my sister. I decided to call Ali's phone instead.

I heard the dial tone once, two times and even a third. And finally, she picked up.

Or so I thought she did.

"Lovely timing, Edward. So glad you are out of that hospital and back into the real world." Said the familiar voice that sounded like it was in the same room as me…

**Bella's POV**

"No!" I screamed, as I dodged Boss's grasp. His golden locks bouncing next to his evil features and he lunges for me again.

I look around for something – someone – that could possible help me. But I had come to a dead end. No one was around to save me. This neighborhood could just as well be a cemetery.

"No, please! Stop!" I begged again, as I ran down the side walk, making sure that I used all of my energy in every step that I took.

"Get back here, you whore!" He bellowed, before jumping and catching my arm right.

I screamed, it was a reflex. But I knew I was just wasting my breath. No one would help me.

"Alice!" I yelled, looking in the direction that I thought she had ran off in.

"She's not here, Bells." Boss's menacing voice sent shivers down my spine.

His tight vice grip around my fore armed tightened again and made it feel like he had just clasped too-tight handcuffs on me. I felt my hand swell due to the lack of blood and I tried my best to yank away. But I wasn't even close to getting away.

"Stop trying to squirm, you pathetic girl." He snickered, pulling me in the direction of his black car that I all-too-soon recognized.

"What do you want from me?!" I cried, tears burning my eyes and spilling over, masking my cheeks with streaks of tears.

"You." He sneered before shoving me in the back of his car and covering my eyes with a blindfold.

* * *

**Isn't that interesting...  
****Please leave me with your thoughts because I want to know what you think. **  
**I know I have some readers there... would it hurt to review? *puppy dog eyes* **


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back to Chapter 18 of: Missing Person.  
****Thanks to my oh-so lovely reviewers (:  
And thanks to those of you who have put me on their alerts list!  
At the end of this story, which isn't coming soon, I will mention all those who have inspired me. Including my reviewers.  
This chapter is really twisted. It reveals past secrets and I may have put it in a terrible transition. But it needed to be this way.  
****As always, read and review!**

* * *

_~Bella was kidnapped by Boss for the second time. Edward had departed from the hospital only thirty minutes after Bella has been taken away. _

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

I turned around ever so carefully to come face to face with someone I formerly addressed as my best friend. Someone I thought I could count on. Someone I told all my secrets to – yes, even the one about my loving Bella. And now everything has fallen in to place perfectly. I couldn't believe I hadn't put this together before. But mind you that, he was my best friend. Blinded from friendship.

Jasper's parents never seemed rich. Yes, they had a grand home with multiple vehicles and luxurious furniture… okay, maybe his parents do seem rich. But I've noticed how Jasper is the one usually buying his things and when you ask him who paid, he would usually say that it was his parents. But what teenager in their right mind would want to say that their parents was the one paying for all your nice things. Wouldn't you want to show off and say that the money you used was yours and you worked for it? But now, now you can see why Jasper said that his parents bought him nice motorcycles practically every week.

He wanted to hide the fact that how he paid for it was very unfair and disgusting. He wouldn't want to tell me that he was in charge of some sort of whorehouse full of hookers and strippers and that he has a share in the money that they make. It's revolting, it really is. To know that you are getting your money from someone else who has to literally do the 'dirty work'? How humiliating. Jasper is no longer considered a friend of mine. Blackmailing me over the phone and let alone kidnapping Bella and making her do who knows what! My mind was really starting to hurt.

I observed Jasper take the phone away from his ear. He looked at me with devilish eyes and laughed devilishly.

Jasper did not have a British accent.

"You are so gullible." I watched him laugh at his little remark.

All I could do was think about how much I wanted to smash his face in and tear out eyes. That mother fucker. I stayed calm.

"Where's Bella?" It felt like the millionth time I had asked this question.

"I escaped that pathetic little jail this town has. It wasn't hard, I must tell you. Stupid Chief left his keys in the lock. Rookie mistake." He shook his head, chuckling at the same time.

"Where's my Bella?" I spat through my teeth.

"Oh so she's _your_ Bella, now? For the past few weeks, she's been _mine_." He emphasized.

"She'll never be yours!" I growled, taking a step forward, ready to punch him square in the jaw.

"I'm much better for her than you'll ever be." He muttered, angering me even more.

"Oh so kidnapping her, raping her and beating her to death makes you better than me? And since when did you ever like her?" I blubbered, curiosity was starting to overpower the bitter rage that was building up inside me.

"Ever since I met her when we were all just children. But you have always seemed more close to her than I have ever been. You were her best friend. I was just a friend that came around once in a while. And I never raped her." His expression became very fierce and serious. "Nor have I ever beaten her."

"That's not what she told me." I murmured under my breath.

He must have overhead my sassy remark because he jumped right for throat and strangled me. I used my hands pushed him away and he landed with a loud thud against the door. I stood up, gasping for air as I tried to recuperate from the strangling. He got up on his two feet but made no movement to harm me again.

"What has she told you?!" He yelled.

"I thought you would be watching." I implied.

He face suddenly became emotionless. "There was no microphone…" I heard him whisper.

"So it was you! You are the one blackmailing me! Tormenting Bella! Do you know how much you have traumatized her? She'll never love you, Jasper! She won't ever!" My voice was straining and at some point it cracked when I said 'She'll never love you.'

Jasper's hand swiftly reached into his pocket and took out a black metal object with a silvery edge to it. And he held it like a defense weapon.

It was a knife.

"She loves me. She just doesn't know it. And now, since you didn't obey my demands, you'll have to suffer." He sneered and lunged right for me with the silvery object placed firmly in his grasp.

I dodged and took a hold of his right hand that was holding the knife and pinned it behind is back. He kicked me right in the groin and I buckled but I didn't let my guard down. I grabbed his left leg and pulled it towards me, making him flip forwards in result. It was a traumatic event but it was real.

The knife slid out of his hands and made its way all the way to the kitchen where it landed in the pile of smeared blood all over the floor. It was at that instant that I remembered the gun. While Jasper was still trying to recover from his face plant, I reached for the gun that was on the floor and held it tightly in both of my hands – aiming directly at Jasper's face. I had no intention to shoot.

Jasper got on both of his feet and saw the knife on the floor. But he also notice the black metal gun pointed directly between his nose and that's when he froze on the spot. His eyes looked pleadingly into mine but I held not pity for him.

"No, Edward, please. I know you're not like this." He started to beg.

I shook my hand – it was my turn to laugh.

"What makes you think I won't?" I said, snarky.

"Because I'm your friend?" He shrugged, and I positioned my hand near the trigger.

"Hah. That ship had sailed away long ago, old pal." I frowned as I looked at him.

"I can take you to Bella!" He shrieked, as he saw that my index finger was fidgeting around with the trigger.

"Why would you take me to Bella?" I let the gun fall a little, so it was aimed at his torso.

"Because I don't want to die…" He whispered so low I couldn't hear. And I made out that I didn't either.

"What?" I asked.

"Because I'm not in charge, I'm just a worker." His voice cracked.

"A worker?" I growled. "Then who the fuck is in charge of that place?"

"Charlie Swan."


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back to Chapter 19 of: Missing Person!  
Gosh, thanks for the reviews you guys!  
Thanks to those who have put me on their alerts/favorites list!  
Really made my day (:  
Bet you guys didn't see that last part in Chapter 18 coming, eh? (;  
Chapter 19 will be saying a lot about that!  
As always, read and review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 19-**

**Edward's POV**

No way. No fucking way is Bella's father in charge of that whorehouse. No way would he ever want Bella to be put in danger either – he's the fucking Chief of Forks Police for fuck's sakes!

I held the gun back up to Jasper's face and his eyes widened immediately. I'm not taking Jasper's word for it. I'm going to need cold hard evidence that the father of Bella is really in charge of that place.

"Don't you fucking lie to me." I growled fiercely and he held his hands up in defense.

"I'm not lying!" He squeaked, terrified. I saw sweat run down his cheek and I knew he was nervous. He began to turn an awkward shade of grey.

"Prove it." I sneered. I was staring him down with my intimidating stare and he immediately started to panic. He was breathing heavily and his pupils began to dilate. I lowered the gun to calm him down a little bit but he just kept hyperventilating.

"Whoa, Jasper calm down!" I frowned, taking a step forward to help him. But he hunched over, held a hand to his stomach and put his other hand in front of him to stop me from coming any further. Without even knowing what happened next, he puked all over the floor.

"Ah fuck." I stared at the ground disgustingly. I averted my eyes to my ex-friend who was about to fall over on the ground. To prevent that, I held the gun in my left hand and use my right arm to prop Jasper up in a sitting position.

"God, are you okay?" I pushed all my negative thoughts out of the way to focus on his condition.

"Fuck, no." He groaned, throwing his head back and landing on my shoulder. I frowned again and gently laid him down on the floor.

He slung himself on the floor and his shirt flipped up a little, revealing his abdomen. It was then that I realized how thin he really was. You can count every single rib on his rib cage. He looked very sickly. He looked malnourished, anorexic even.

"Jasper, when was the last time you had something to eat?" His eyes darted towards me for a brief second then he looked at the ceiling wide-eyed.

"Um, maybe three days ago." He whispered.

"You're starving yourself!" I said in a hushed tone. I looked down at the heavy hunk of black metal in my hand and.

"Edward, please don't say anything." He begged, tears starting to glisten in his eyes.

"What the fuck, Jasper. Why would you do this?" I nearly growled at him.

"Did you ever stop to think if I ever asked to be part of that fucking slut place? Edward, I would never want to hurt anyone. But I was forced; for my riches. It's not my fault." He cried.

"Forced?" I questioned, gripping the gun even harder in my hand.

"Charlie." There was his name again.

"Stop fucking lying to my face, Jasper! What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled to his face.

"I'm not! I'm not…" His voice got caught in his throat.

"What does Charlie have to do with this? Why the hell does he need money from that whorehouse?" I screeched, getting up from my crouched position.

"He needed money for an arranged marriage. Mine and Bella's arranged marriage." It was then that Jasper started to sob uncontrollably.

"Arranged?" A ball of red, hot fury surged through my mid-section. No one, not even Jasper, would take Bella away from me. She's mine. She always will be. I loved her ever since I can remember and I am not going to let her go that easily, not after all we have been through already. I'm not ready to give her up.

"She loves me, Edward." I held the gun back up to Jasper's head without mercy.

"She does _not_." I said firmly, aiming directly at his skull.

"She does! Charlie told me so." He coughed again and bits of vomit spluttered out of his mouth and all over his clothes.

"That's not true, Jasper. Why the hell would Charlie tell you this? Why the fuck are you getting an arranged marriage with her? You know I love her!" I confessed, stressed.

"I know, man." He looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. "Charlie wants my money. My family's wealth and popularity. He's after it. He's not what you think, Edward. He's not a good man. He's evil. He works with the Volturi, he's on of them!" Jasper tried to sit up and he did that successfully.

And there was I, frozen and shocked right into place. I still couldn't imagine Charlie trying to put Bella through this. I couldn't believe what information Jasper is feeding me. Whether it's true or not, I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Because Bella's mine.

**Bella's POV**

"Don't cry, Bella." Alice hiccuped, applying liquid eyeliner to my eyes. Her hands were shaky and tears were staining her pink cheeks.

"Alice, I don't want to do this." I cried, tears stinging my eyes. But I had to hold them in. If my mascara ran, they would surely beat me to a pulp.

"I don't want to either. But we have to. For the sake of our families." Her voice cracked. And I know exactly how she felt.

She's trying to protect Edward –who was in no doubt, still in the hospital. She knew that if we didn't do as we were told, they would hurt us. And our families.

"I don't have a family." I looked down, partly because I was ashamed of my father and the fact that Alice needed me to look down in order to apply the stupid makeup.

She used her index finger to tilt my chin up and I bored my eyes into her hazel ones. She looked at me with terrified, petrified eyes but you can tell she was trying to keep strong. She had to. They were forcing her to.

"You're going to be okay. We'll be okay." She whispered. "Tilt your head down." And I obeyed.

There was a few moments of silence before she told me she was done applying my makeup. I spun around to look at myself in the vanity mirror that was placed near the a window.

I looked into the mirror to see myself, looking as good as I ever been. My eyes were still glistening with tears but I tried to hold them back. My cheeks were a rosy pink and my hair was curled into perfect ringlets. My lips were coral pink and my eyes looked really pretty and big, emphasizing the chocolate brown color my irises had. On top of my hair, sat a tiara with a long, lacy veil that went down to my waist. The dress I wore was simple, yet elegant.

And I hated it.

"I don't even know who I'm marrying." I whispered, scared.

Alice patted down her hair and then fixed the strap of her black dress that one of the workers threw at her. Her hair was short and spiky. She wiped away the tears from her cheeks and was re-applying the blush that was washed away.

"Blind marriage." She whispered sarcastically.

"I can't believe my dad is doing this to me…" I felt like crying again and I felt my heart drop a kilometer to the ground.

"We were all blind-sided, Bella." Alice turned her body towards me.

"He was using me. This entire time! I bet mom's death was planned just like this marriage was." Memories with my mother began to flash through my mind. They were all so painful. I mean, the memories with her were happy but the fact that I can't make anymore memories with her is heartbreaking.

"Don't say that. Renée's death was tragic and you know that. Charlie would never do the woman he loves." Alice patted down my hair, lovingly and it somewhat gives me comfort.

"But he's doing this to me, Ali! I guess he doesn't love me. I'm just some ATM machine to him." I felt like crying again.

God, I wish Edward were here to comfort me.

"I don't know what I can do to comfort you. I just know that I won't ever leave you." Alice looked at me with sad, longing eyes.

"What about your auntie and uncle?" I replied, looking away.

"They don't check up on us as much. They love us, it's just that they travel so often that we barely get to see or hear from them." She shrugged, and I could feel the sad tension in the atmosphere.

A loud knocking at the door caught our attention and we both jumped at the sudden noise.

"Open up, time to go." A loud, booming voice demanded. It was Emmett.

"Okay." Alice murmured as she lightly made her way to the door. Her hand was trembling as she reached out to unlock the door and turned the knob. Immediately, big bouncer Emmett came in.

Before I could say anything, he shut the door behind him and whispered, "We're getting out of here."

* * *

**Didn't see that coming either? What's wrong with Jasper? Who's team are you on? Tell me what you think?  
****What do you think's gonna happen? What do you want to happen?  
****Write me a review, please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back to Chapter 20 of: Missing Person.  
Thanks for reviews and for adding me on your favorites/alerts list!  
Here it gets interesting (;  
Read and Review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 20-**

**Bella's POV**

"What do you mean we're getting out of here?" Alice looked at the bulky man in astonishment.

"I mean that we're going to break out. Be free. Run away. Comprendo?" He mocked her.

"Why would you let us out? Aren't you trying to keep us in here?" Alice was ready to burst out another twenty-questions round.

"Look, we have to go now or not escape at all. Master S. will be coming after you in about five minutes wondering where you guys and myself have gone. We can escape right now." Emmett explained quickly, staring directly into our eyes.

"Is this some sort of trick?" I managed to squeak through my cotton mouth.

"Look, I don't like it here anymore than you do. I just need money for law school and to pay for my sister's medical bills. I have the money I need here. You can either stay here or you can leave with me." He said irritably.

"Option two, please." Alice ordered.

"Let's go."

**Edward's POV**

Jasper was now sitting on the loveseat. He held his stomach and he was hunched over. I stared at him intensely for a strange amount of time before he popped another question.

"Have you ever wondered why I commanded you to deliver ten thousand dollars? Yet, you still came to me to borrow ten thousand bucks?" He looked up at me, with somewhat pleading-looking eyes.

"I knew you couldn't bear to ask your aunt or uncle for money, considering how much they have already done for you. But I knew you would ask me. And since I'm such a suck up to my parents, they lent it to me like it was nothing because I have been earning my money my own way…you know. So, that's how I know that you would be obedient because you asked me for ten thousand dollars. I knew right then that you would follow my orders. Charlie wanted that money but he said I couldn't just hand it to him out of my own pocket. He wanted to see _you _suffer." Jasper confessed, digging his fingernails into his scalp. "And do you know why I asked you to get that ballistic knife, too?"

I shook my head, staring down at the gun that I had laid on the armrest. My fingers twitched.

"If Charlie ever found out that I was the one to give you the money, he would get someone to kill you. And you obviously can't buy a gun because… well the reason is obvious." Jasper hid his head away once again.

"Why would Charlie kill me instead of you. I mean, you are the one to give me the money." I frowned, trying to piece this other mystery together.

"You still don't get it?" Jasper looked up at me incredulously, like I was the most ridiculous thing he has ever seen in his life.

I shook my head.

"Because he knows that you didn't know, at the time, that I was apart of that place." He explained vaguely.

Oh.

"Fuck, Edward. What are we going to do? Charlie's going to send the fucking Italian Volturi gang after us. We're gonna get killed." He whispered the last part.

"Show me where Bella is now." I demanded, rising from the seat and snatching the gun away from the armrest.

"Emmett's got her." Jasper mumbled, nearly inaudibly.

"Emmett?" I cocked my head to the side.

"That guy who shot you." He sighed, rising to his feet as well.

I started to shake, but I had to remain calm. "Will he hurt her?" I questioned.

"No. He feels awful about shooting you. But he needed the money from that place because his sister, Rosalie – beautiful girl I must add – just got out of chemotherapy six months ago and they still have medical bills to pay. He hated doing what he had to do to Bella, too. But he would do anything for Rose, even watch people sell themselves involuntarily. He needed the quickest way possibly." Jasper was now flanking me.

"Where are they gonna be?" I asked impatiently.

"Outskirts of town. I know where." Jasper lead the way out of the house.

I looked back into the house and took a quick glance at the knife in the puddle. I turned back, locked the door, and slammed it shut.

We arrived outside of Forks within less than an hour. Forks is quite a small town so it's not really hard to get around. We had to run back to my house and get my car. Jasper rambled on and on about my sister, Alice, and how beautiful she is and how sneaky she is. He talked about her with such adoration that it made me sick. No one has ever talked to me about Alice in such a lovey-dovey way before. And I, being the older protective brother that I was, felt sick to my stomach.

"Jasper." I cut him off.

"Yeah?" He pointed to the last exit we had to take before arriving at our destination.

"I forgive you." I murmured.

"For what?" He asked in confusion.

"For putting me through that. Causing this injury. Kidnapping Bella… everything. You were held against your will, I understand that. Charlie's a threat. Even if we were unaware of that from the beginning. Thing is, I forgive you. You're still my friend." I said, feeling like an awkward teenager.

"Thanks." I heard his voice crack and from the corner of my eye, I saw a tear streak down his cheek.

"Anytime." I couldn't help but let a huge smile crack across my face.

"There." He softly whispered to a black SUV at the side of the road.

I pulled up behind it swiftly and Jasper knocked on the driver's window. It rolled down and a loud chuckle immersed from there and the all-too-familiar bulky man came trotting out.

He looked stunned to see me at first but he had a sincere look of apology and sympathy in his eyes. I knew right then that he didn't mean to harm me as much as he did. And I also knew, in those brief few seconds, that he was actually a very good person.

Never judge a book by its cover.

"Look–" I held a hand up to stop his little speech.

"All is forgiven." I smiled, and he shook my hand and patted me on the shoulder.

"Edward!" A chirpy, overexcited voice called.

"Oh my fucking god, Alice." I whispered I opened my arms for her to come, jump and hug me so tight that she was actually cutting off my circulation.

"Ali, you're killing me here. No…blood…flow…dizzy…" I stuttered, jokingly.

"Oh sorry! Sorry!" She jumped off and hugged me again, softly this time.

"I've missed you, Edward. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." Her eyes were starting to water up.

"It's okay." I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Edward?" A shy voice echoed.

"Bella." I breathed.

"Edward, oh my god." There she was. Bella Swan running towards me and giving me a hug. "I missed you so much. It has been so hard not being able to see you. Oh my god, oh my god." Her voice was so shaky.

"I've missed you too. It's okay, love. We're together and that's all that matters." I heard Alice 'aw' in the background and I rolled my eyes at her. She laughed and skipped off to talk to Jasper. I have a feeling something's going on between those two.

"What's going on with them?" I nodded towards Jasper and Alice who were laughing in front of the black SUV.

"That's her name?" Emmett came over to us. "Ask Bella, she's been asking me a million questions about Jasper. Like holy fuck she has an obsession. She's also very mad that I couldn't give her more _fashionable_ clothing. She went on and on about how she missed the season premier of America's Next Top Model." Emmett's booming laugh startled me.

"He's right. After Emmett explained to us what was going on, Alice seemed to be just fine." Bella shrugged, a half smile placed on her face.

"One little problem I should mention to you guys before you get too comfortable." Emmett interjected.

"What?" I said in fear. Bella looked bored when she locked eyes with Emmett.

"Charlie's still out there. And no doubt is he looking for us now." He explained.

"Where can we go?" Bella looked up at me, and I held her as tight as ever.

"Canada." Emmett suggested.

"Canada?" Bella frowned.

"Yeah. He'll never know." Emmett shrugged, worry lines appearing on his face for a brief minute but as just as quick as they came, they disappeared.

"Do you have your passports?" He questioned.

"I have mine and Alice's. We keep them in the storage department of my car." I shrugged. "Bella, do you have yours?" I whispered into her ear.

She frowned for a moment.

"Do you still have that jacket I accidentally left in your car during the summer?" She asked, holding my hand.

"Yeah, should be in the trunk. Why?" I looked at her as she ran to the trunk of my car and grabbed her brown leather jacket. She rummaged through the pockets and her face immediately lights up when she reached in for one of the breast pockets.

"Found it!" She yelped.

"Thank god." I sighed in relief. "Going back is not an option."

"What's going on?" Alice skipped towards us.

"We're going to Canada." I broke the news to her.

"Why?" She frowned.

"It's not safe here and we have to go now. Don't worry, I have our passports." I smiled, feeling smug.

"Man… I can't even go home and pack?" She pouted.

"Sorry, Ali." Bella half smiled.

"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe when we get there." Jasper offered. Everyone stood there shocked.

"No! Jasper, you can't possibly do that." Alice refused, shaking her head violently.

"We'll need clothing when we get there. And I have a wack of money hidden in my jacket." He winked. He whipped out two stacks of twenty dollar bills at least an inch thick.

"Holy fuck." Emmett whispered. "That's like quadruple as much as I have right now."

"Thirty thousand dollars should get us started." Jasper nodded.

"Thanks so much, Jasper." I whispered.

"We're wasting time here. We have to go now before Charlie finds us." Bella said urgently.

"Let's all take one car, so they don't think we all left." Emmett suggested.

"Let's take Edward's. The SUV belongs to that whorehouse anyways." Jasper acknowledged.

"Good idea. Let's go."

* * *

**Review. A few words can't hurt. **


	21. Chapter 21

** Welcome back to Chapter 21 of: Missing Person.  
Thanks for reviews and for putting me on your alerts/favorites list!  
Just to let you know, 3rd person omniscient means it's from someone outside of the story's point of you and they know every single character and what they are feeling.  
This is a tense chapter and I hope you all enjoy!  
I would like ****_3_**** reviews for this chapter in order for the next chapter to be uploaded more quickly.  
Read and ****review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 21-**

**3****rd**** Person's Omniscient POV**

The air was thick with tension, tension that every passenger in Edward's vehicle was feeling. They were all nervous about their futures in Canada, but however, they knew that they could pull through. They were a strong group together. Who would have ever thought that they would all reunite? Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella, isn't that the awkward mix of people?

Alice was staring out the window of the back seat, Edward was in the middle and Bella was on his other side. Jasper was sitting shotgun and Emmett was driving. Edward had pulled a quilt he kept underneath the seat and wrapped it around Bella's frail body – she was shivering. It was negative three degrees in the town of Forks and luckily it wasn't raining.

"Emmett, turn up the damn heat. We're shivering back here!" Edward complained, laying a protective arm around Bella, who was fast asleep leaning against him.

"Hey, can we get something to eat?" Alice muttered, her hot breath fogged up the window and she drew a sad face.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Bella said in a tired tone. She had awoken.

Alice was infatuated with Jasper. She completely adored him and how courageous he was. She knew that he had been through a lot and she did recognize him from when he came over to hang out with Edward and Bella. Of course, Edward would always tell Alice to invite one of her friends over so that she wouldn't bug them. But Bella would always let her hang out with them anyway.

Alice was also concerned about Jasper and his health. She noticed how remarkably skinny he was and how he doesn't seem to eat at all around her. That's why she asked if they could get something to eat, so that he would have no choice but to eat in front of them. The aroma of food is hard to resist for anyone.

Edward also was relieved that Alice had brought up food. He was very worried about Jasper and how he had not eaten in three days. Certainly someone could get sick for not eating that long, right? Jasper being anorexic was probably the last thing on Edward's mind when he held him at gun point.

Emmett swerved off the vacant highway and went straight for the MacDonald's golden arcs and went through the drive through. They all ordered something, even Jasper and they also supersized it. After all, it's going to be quite the long trip.

-Later-

They were finally at the border to go to Vancouver.

"Get the passports." Emmett whispered. Edward whipped out his, Alice's and Bella's passports and chucked it at him.

They all felt nervous. What if they ask them to pull over? What if they don't let them through? What's going to happen then? They most certainly cannot turn back. Alice was munching on her french fries when she noticed Edward's creased forehead.

"Stop being such a worry bug, Edward. We're going to be fine." She smiled, eating away. Alice was positive that they would be just fine.

"I know, I'm trying." He muttered in reply.

He held Bella close to him and kissed the top of her head. She was sleeping again and was curled up in the little space they had in the back seat. He had to shake Bella gently to wake her up so that the security guard could take a good look at her.

"Bella, baby, wake up." He whispered quietly. Bella murmured something unintelligible and sighed, digging her face in his chest.

"Come on, wake up." He shook her lightly. She shot up instantly and looked at her surroundings. Alice let out a little chuckle and Emmett laughed tremendously. Jasper was smiling at the front, eating his burger. Edward and Alice were happy he was eating something fatty.

"What? What?" Bella said like a lost little kid.

"You have to wake up so the guard can check your identity." Edward laughed.

"Oh. How long was I out for?" She rubbed her head.

"Not that long." Edward replied.

"What time is it?" Bella asked, trying to look at the digital clock on the dashboard.

"Around six thirty in the evening. It's dark now." Emmett replied nonchalantly.

"Can we get a hotel when we get to Vancouver? I'm beat." Bella sighed.

"You can sleep for another hour and a half. We'll be there at eight, approximately." Emmett said, driving up carefully so that the camera could take a picture of the license plate and the vehicle itself.

"Great." She murmured.

"Hush guys. It's time to get our passports checked." Everyone hearts were beating fast at Emmett's words, like they were being chased by attack dogs and they were running with weights on their ankles.

Emmett crept up to the border line and it was a woman guard. She looked to be in her late twenties and she had beautiful golden locks cascading down her back. The uniform she wore did not flatter her obvious curves but she did look like a hot cop.

"Passports please." Her elegant voice commanded. Emmett handed them to her reluctantly.

"How many passengers?" She asked.

"Five."

"Why are you travelling to Canada?"

"Little adventure."

"Any drugs or alcohol in your vehicle?"

"No, ma'am."

"How long will you be here for?"

"Not too long."

She studied Emmett for a few seconds and scanned the passports. She then folded them up and handed them to Emmett. At this point, everyone was on the edge of their seats, heart beating and sweat beginning to glaze over their skin.

"Feel free to go, have fun." She winked.

"Thank you." Emmett smiled at her brilliantly.

As they drove into Canada and onto the Highway, Alice started to cheer.

"See! I told you we would be okay!" She laughed.

"I know, I was kind of wondering why she didn't pull us over. Considering there is a so-called 'Missing Person' with us." Jasper glanced at Bella from the mirror, which was again sleeping.

"I know, odd right?" Alice shrugged.

"Who cares! We're here!" Emmett laughed, blasting the music.

"Ugh, they count their distances with kilometers. What the fuck are those?!" Jasper shouted, pointing at a sign that said: '79 kilometers to Vancouver'.

"One kilometer is one thousand meters, you dumbass." Emmett punched him and yelped. "Damn, boy, you're thin as fuck. Take my extra burger."

Edward and Alice exchanged glances.

-Later-

They're finally in Vancouver and boy, did Alice ever love it there. She loved the lights, the stores on _Robson Street_; she loved how everything was still open until nine thirty at night. Stores at Port Angeles would close at around six.

"I love it here!" She squealed, smiling at all the customers that were running across the streets with their pretty clothes and all the teenagers that were laughing and joking around.

"Yeah, it's like Las Vegas minus the casinos and hookers on every corner." Emmett joked teasingly.

"Emmett, where's your sister?" Edward asked, worriedly.

"She is here." He shrugged.

"Here? I thought she was at the hospital in Forks." Alice interjected, glancing away from the big buildings and the huge _Guess_ store.

"I'm not an American." Emmett laughed.

"Then what were you doing in Forks?" Jasper said.

"I told you, I needed money the quickest way possible to pay off my debts for the hospital bills for Rosalie and my law school plus Rosalie's educational funds as well. I heard about this place from a girl named Lilly whom I met a couple months ago when I came to visit. I only came to visit because I got bored and hey, Rosalie was at school, I'm bored, I could do whatever the hell I want. So might as well go for a little vacation, right? So I did. And I ended up in the little town of Forks." He shrugged.

"How long have you actually been working there for?" Alice asked, staring at the _H&M _store where a few teenagers were arguing over a jean jacket.

"Only a month. A month's pay there is a ton." He replied.

"That it is." Jasper agreed.

"Hey, look at that hotel." Edward pointed.

"Or we could crash at my place. You didn't really think I would actually let you stay in a hotel, didja?" Emmett chuckled.

"To be fair, we didn't know you were a Canadian." Jasper prodded.

"And you laugh a lot." Bella muttered, awaking from her slumber.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Emmett apologized.

"Nah." She waved him off. "So what hotel are we going to?"

"My place." Emmett said. Edward explained what Emmet has told and Bella nodded with understanding.

"Cool." Was her reply.

"It's over there." Emmett pointed.

There, right in water view, was a huge house with glass windows, a wraparound balcony, painted in white and it looked expensive. It seemed to be private and surrounded by forestry.

"Holy shit." Jasper swore.

"I inherited it from my grandparents. My parents live in Guatemala."

"Woah." Jaspers said again.

"This," Emmett pulled up to the house. "is home."


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back to Chapter 22 of: Missing Person!  
Wow, I am overwhelmed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter.  
Here's the next chapter thanks to the high demand! :P  
And now that I know you are capable of reviewing...  
If you want the next chapter to be uploaded by Monday evening, I will need _5/6 _reviews.  
Thanks to those who have reviewed and put me on their alerts/favourites list!  
Hope ya'll like this chapter.  
Read and review. **

* * *

**-Chapter 22-**

**Alice's POV**

When Emmett pulled up in front of his massive house, I was amazed. It was so beautiful! Way more attractive than mine and Edwards. It was beautiful; it looked like something out of a magazine. And what really got my attention was the ocean! His backyard balcony overlooks the ocean and the sun was setting.

The clouds were a variety of different colours; from pink, to orange, to yellow, to blue, to purple and a gentle mauve. The sun was halfway down the horizon and I was amazed as it reflected off the gentle blue water.

Vancouver was a beautiful place.

"Come in, you guys." Emmett smiled, holding the door open to his front house.

Inside was magnificent. The interior looked like it would have cost a fortune to pay for! Brownish, tan coloured furniture with a furry white carpet and wooden floors. It was like an old log home, cozy and warm. The lighting was perfect, dimmed to a light honey colour.

"Holy shit." Jasper swore when he entered the room. Emmett let out a low chuckle as well as Edward. Bella came trotting behind them, looking as tired as ever. She gazed away from them and walked her all the way to one of the leather couches. I shot Edward a look.

"She's exhausted." He shrugged.

I walked over to her and sat at the foot of the couch. She looked at me.

"You're still wearing the makeup." She remarked, with a smirk.

"Yeah, you know, never really had time to clean it off." I replied, tiredly rubbing the side of my face.

"Thank you." She whispered almost so low that I could barely hear her.

"For what?" I asked.

"Giving me hope." She sat up straight. The guys noticed this and was about to walk over but I stopped them with a deathly glare towards them.

"Hope?" I cocked my head to the side, looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hope." She nodded. "Alice, if you weren't with me yesterday and it had been someone else; I would have probably killed myself. I couldn't bear to live with myself if I married someone I didn't want to. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I married someone I didn't really love and that Edward and I would never be able to get married or have a relationship."

My eyes were dwelling up with tears as I realized that I was the one to give her hope to carry on with her life. I didn't realize I had that much on an impact on Bella.

"Bella..." I gave her a hug and then I pulled away. It was an emotional moment, Bella also started crying.

"What's with all the crying?" Emmett bounced into the room.

I smiled at Emmett's obliviousness and Bella whiped away her tears with the cuff of her sleeve.

"It's nothing, we're just happy that we're _all_safe." Bella hiccupped.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought crossed my mind. What about Carlisle?

"Emmett!" A panicked tone rose in my voice.

"What's wrong?" He halted.

"Remember when you came into that room where I was helping Bella get ready?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella cringe as the memory played in her mind.

"Yeah, clearly, why?" He frowned.

"You said Charlie was going to arrive within five minutes if we didn't leave at that very instant, am I wrong?" I questioned him. He seemed to understand what I was trying to say, but he didn't know what my point was.

"So?" He cocked his head to the side. Bella averted her eyes to me, a confused emotion in her eyes.

"Dr. Cullen dragged Charlie out of his house when I knocked him out." I stared deeply into his eyes.

He roared with laughter. "You knocked the Chief of Police out?"

"Shut up for a minute, Emmett. Just listen right now." I looked at him seriously. He raised his hands as a defense mechanism, signalling for me that I could speak.

"Okay, okay." He mumbled, trying to choke back some laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked. "Isn't that your last name, Alice?"

"Yeah. I just found out he is Edward and my's biological father." I shrugged, remembering the way he said it to me.

It looked like Bella was about to interject something but I cut her off.

"Hush." I held up a finger to silence her. "Dr. Cullen would have brought Charlie straight to his house for further examination to protect Charlie's reputation as a respectable man of Forks. If Dr. Cullen was to bring Charlie to the hospital for a check up, they would have to fill out paper work to explain what they were there for, am I correct?"

Bella and Emmett nodded in unison.

"Right. And my father would never want to ruin someone's reputation if he had to write how Charlie got his injury. My father's not a liar, thus, he would not write a lie on a sheet. But since he is, after all, a doctor himself, he could bring Charlie back to his house for further examination - which I am positive he did. My father's car wasn't on the Swan's property when I left the house but the police cruiser was. That could only mean that Charlie was with my father the entire time because my dad wouldn't just leave him there, I know that."

"Oh my god." Emmett finally understood what I meant.

"That means that..." Bella began to say.

"That Charlie escaped Carlisle." Emmett finished her sentence.

"But how could he do that?" Bella looked up at me.

"I don't know. And I'm fearing the worst." I whispered.

"My dad would kill him." Bella said softly.

"I'm not so sure about that, remember, he held me at gun point and attempted to shoot me." I winced at my own words, realizing that I was actually held at gun point and if I hadn't fended for myself, I would have died right then and there. I felt a surge of self-confidence run through me.

Bella looked down, ashamed.

"It's okay, Bella." I touched her shoulder.

"I couldn't believe he'd do all this. Just for money and reputation." Bella looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry, it happens to the best of us." Emmett murmured.

A flow of silence filled the room and we heard Jasper and Edward talk upstairs about some nonsense.

"Hey, Emmett?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah?" He looked out he window with the view of the ocean and city lights.

"Where's Rosalie right now?" I asked.

A huge smile lit up his face.

"She's here." He stood up.

"In this house?" I gaped.

"Her room is downstairs, she knows we're here, I called her before we arrived. I'm surprised she didn't come up to say hi but then again, she's really shy." He chuckled.

I started to let the excitement overwhelm the feeling of nervousness and fear.

"What will we do about Dr. Cullen, Ali?" Bella whispered into my ear.

"Let's meet Rosalie first and then tell the boys, we'll sort this out." I reassured her. She nodded once.

Emmett led us down to the basement. The basement matched to rest of the house. It was extravagant. With the wooden floors, sweet little flower pots on one corner of the basement and softly lit pot lights. I loved it immediately.

"Man, I love Vancouver." I said generally.

"So do I." Bella agreed.

We made our way to one of the wooden doors and Emmett knocked lightly.

"Hello? Emmett?" A shy voice called.

"It's me, Rosy." I started to feel very excited. "I have a couple of people I would love for you to meet."

"Okay, come in." She invited.

Once the door opened, I fell in love with her room instantly. A huge king sized bed was propped in the middle of the room. There was a brown wooly carpet in the shape of a circle at the foot of her bed. Zebra printed single-seat chairs were propped up against a window. Even if it was the basement, Rosalie still had a view of the city lights and the beautiful waters of the Pacific Ocean. Her curtains were black and white, matching the printed chairs. Her closet doors were mirrors and she had a flat screen TV propped up on one of the walls, facing the bed.

And she was watching America's Next Top Model.

"Hi." Rosalie greeted. She looked to be a few years older than us, maybe twenty one. She had golden ringlettes cascading down her back. She had the prettiest blue eyes and pink lips. She definitely had amazing style, too. She wore a floral printed skirt with a chiffon shirt tucked in. She had a brown buckled belt to wrap around her waist and a silver heart-shaped locket around her neck.

"Hey! My name's Alice." I greeted.

"I'm Bella." Bella smiled.

"You guys can interact with each other while I go see what's up with Jasper and Edward." Emmett left the room.

As soon as Rosalie invited us to sit on her bed with her, I immediately knew that I was absolutely going to love this girl.

**Edward's POV**

"This place is fucking awesome." Jasper laughed. And I had to agree with him.

This house was freaking fantastic. Emmett's room had a fuseball table and his own soda fountain. A goddamn soda fountain! With sixteen different flavours. I swear, I never wanted to leave this place. His TV was probably the most impressive part of his entire room. It was a whopping 80" flatscreen that hung on the wall. Like, holy fuck! It was like being at a movie theaters!

Emmett even had his own personal balcony. His view was incredible, like all the other views of his house. It was of the ocean and the city lights. Vancouver was definitely a marvelous place to be.

"Hey guys." Emmett saluted, taking a glass and pouring himself a cup of Sprite from his soda fountain.

"Fuck, Emmett. I love it here." Jasper opened the sliding doors to the balcony and took a step outside.

"I know." Emmett said triumphantly. I noticed that he also looked worried.

"Where is Alice and Bella?" I asked.

"Downstairs with Rosalie." He replied.

"She's here?" I questionned.

"Yeah, she'll come up later. Hey, um, there's something I should probably let you guys know. The girls were probably going to tell you, but I figured that they would forget, so here I go." He set his cup down and started to explain to us.

At first, it didn't really make any sense. But as Emmett kept on putting two plus two together, it was coming together. He made a terrific point. And damn, Alice was a good investigator. She picked up every detail.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" I cursed.

"Whatever the hell we can do." He replied lamely. "Did you know that that doctor was your father?"

I was taken aback by his sudden question.

"Yeah, Alice told me when we were at the hospital. I'm still have a hard time dealing with this information." I frowned, hating the fact that he was alive the entire time but didn't even bother to tell us that he existed.

"Better late than never." Emmett shrugged. He made a good point, too.

"We have to go back and help the doctor then." Jasper inputed.

"We can't go back! You know that!" I looked at him incredulously.

"But it's _your _father, Edward! Don't you want to help him?" He looked at me like I was an idiot and maybe I was but I knew for a fact that we couldn't go back. The entire police department of Olympia and Port Angeles would be all over us by now. Not to mention, we still had an registered Missing Person along with us. If we go back, we'll be swarmed and we wouldn't be able to escape.

"I want to, Jazz, but I can't. And you know why? Because I have to protect the family I have with me right now." I challenged.

"But-" Emmett cut Jasper off.

"Bella's with us." He gazed at Jasper for a moment.

"So?" Jasper's voice rose an octave high.

"She's a Missing Person in Forks, they'll think we kidnapped her despite Bella's protests. They will think that we made Bella say that we aren't over blackmail or something." Emmett said.

"Well fuck." Jasper said, stumped.

"Let's go out into the city." I suggested.

They both looked at me like I was an idiot.

"To do what?" They said in unison.

"We have to get some personal hygiene shit and clothes. We better do that now." I shrugged.

"Aren't the stores closed by eight?" Jasper asked.

"Not tonight, it's Friday. So, nine thirty." Emmett got up to get his glass of Sprite.

"Get the girls, we're going,"


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back to Chapter 23 of: Missing Person!  
What's up guys? How are you liking the story? A little less boring now, eh?  
Thanks for the reviews, too.  
I know I'm asking for a lot of reviews lately, but seriously, I really do need some more feedback and ideas (if you have any) because I just don't want to feel like I'm writing this all for nothing. But I will continue, nonetheless, I love this story very much.  
Please read and review. **

* * *

**-Chapter 23-**

**Rosalie's POV**

I had to be honest, I was really nervous when Alice and Bella walked into my bedroom. I really wanted to make a good impression and Emmett tells me to just be myself, that's what I always intend to do anyway. But sometimes, people don't really like who I am and they make fun of me because of what I want to be - an artist. Painting and sketching are the only things that keep me interested in life.

I really like Alice and Bella, though. They are kind-hearted people and they really are friendly. I don't want to pick favourites, mostly because I don't have a favourite person but I could really relate to Alice more than I could with Bella. Bella is a sweet girl and she's very pretty but she's very shy, quiet and discrete. She kind of holds herself like she's trying not to fall and break into a thousand pieces.

Alice was marvelling at some of the pictures I sketched of Vancouver city and she seemed to be absolutely amazed. Bella was smiling as she looked down at a picture of me and Emmett when we were little. She said we looked adorable. I saw a glint of envy in her eyes but I decided to ignore the feeling. After all, I have no idea what she has been through.

"Guys, let's go out into the city. We gotta get some stuff!" I heard a man call down from the stairs.

Alice, Bella and I all went up the stairs and gathered in the front hall, where Jasper, Edward and Emmett were waiting.

"Why are we going so late at night?" Alice put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Wow, Ali, I never thought I would see the day where you would turn down a shopping _spree_." Edward, I presumed, emphasized.

"Woah there, boy. I didn't say I didn't _want _to." She giggled.

"That's our girl!" Edward laughed and gave her a hug.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and tucked a strand of her pretty hair behind her ear. She looked tired and very distorted but she seemed to understanding what was going on anyway. Edward walked over to her and took her by the hand. Her eyes immediately lit up.

I felt like cooing but I didn't want to weird them out so I thought against it.

"Get in the car, guys. We don't have that much time left." Emmett hurried us.

-Ten minutes later-

Alice took Bella and I into one of the _TNA _stores that were on _Robson Street_. Jasper lent her two thousand dollars for all of us to use on just clothing. Alice was ecstatic and I don't think I have ever heard anyone squeal that much in my entire life! Alice was definitely a huge ball of energy. Bella was pleased and gave Jasper a 'thank you' hug. Edward decided to follow us into the store just to make sure we were safe. I thought it was cute how he was looking out for us.

"Bella! You would look so cute in this!" Alice was holding up a light blue jean jacket.

"Yeah, I totally agree. Come on, try it on!" We encouraged Bella. She smiled at our enthusiasm and shrugged the coat on. As she looked into the full length mirror.

When she saw her reflection, her smile widened. She looked stunning. Yes, it was just a jean jacket, but she did look very good.

"You are definitely going to take that." Alice laughs, taking the coat from Bella and putting it into a shopping bag.

We browsed around some more and at the end, we ended up finding two pairs of jeans for each of us. Alice found six shirts for herself. Bella found four shirts and a sweater for herself along with the jean jacket. I found yoga pants, a cardigan and two shirts. We also bought new shoes because we will be needing them if we are going to jog around _Stanley Park _every morning.

"Total comes to, three hundred and thirty two dollars and sixteen cents, please." The cashier said. I had to say, it wasn't such a bad deal for an _H&M _store.

Edward stayed quiet the entire time. He was watching Bella intently, too. I realized he was really protective over Bella but I guess it was because he really loves her.

Alice was overexcited and hyped up once we left the shop. She was really happy with her stuff.

"Maybe we should get some toothbrushes and shampoo and make up now." She smiled. Edward let out a sigh when he found out that we'll be doing some more shopping.

"Lighten up, Eddie." Alice would tease.

"Don't call me that." He would retord. She would shrug and skip off in front of us.

When we finally finished buying our hygiene supplies, we headed off to go find my brother and Jasper, wherever they went. We turned a street corner and came across four men in a fight. They were cursing and throwing punches and Alice, Edward and I wanted to turn around and leave because we didn't want to get in the middle of the fight plus it was getting really dark and we couldn't seem much but Bella wouldn't stand for it.

"We can't go! That's Emmett and Jasper!" She exclaimed, pointing at the group of men.

"Emmett!" I screamed at them. They stopped their fight and turned to face us, they looked exhausted and sweaty. "What the hell are you doing?" I said in distress.

Emmett got up from the ground and stomped towards me with an angry sneer on his face. I was afraid he would yell at me, but I should have known better than that.

"He was attempting to steal my money." He murmured, calmly.

"Let's just go before the cops come." Alice whispered, her voice shaky. "Jasper! Get up."

He got up from the ground and the other two men ran off around the corner. "Let's get outta here." He muttered, blood dripping down from the side of his temple. We all ran off in the opposite direction, hoping that no one saw what had just happened.

**Edward's POV**

I was pissed off at Emmett and Jasper. What the fuck were they thinking to even go into a bar at a time like this? This was no time for fooling around! Emmett was acting like a goddamned twelve year old rather than a twenty-six year old! And Jasper...what the fuck! He knows he shouldn't be consuming alcohol at his age. He's only eighteen!

"What the hell were you guys even thinking?" I scolded at them when we got to the car. "Do you want to be arrested for underage drinking?"

"We're allowed to." Rosalie said simply.

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"We're allowed to." She repeated. "In Canada, you have to be eighteen to drink alcohol not twenty-one."

"Well, fuck me." I cursed myself.

"That's not my job." She whispered, half sarcasticaly and the other half truthfully.

I saw Bella blush and her attempt to hide her face. I was speechless at her fiesty words and Emmett bursted out laughing. Jasper did the same and Alice smiles like Cheshire cat. I was embarassed.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before someone notices." Emmett muttered, getting into the driver's seat of his car.

We all piled in one after one. Jasper sat in the furthest back seat there was and Alice, Bella and I took over the middle section. Rosalie was in the passenger side of the front and Emmett, of course, was driving.

"Are you guys okay?" Alice asked.

There was a brief, eerie silence before anyone spoke. It was as if they were debating whether or not they actually were okay.

"Yeah, I suppose. It doesn't feel like those lunatics did any serious damage." Emmett shrugged.

"I'm not so sure about me. I think I just need to sleep." Jasper said in the most childlike voice.

I stared out the window with my arm over Bella. Alice was fiddling around with the _H&M _shopping bags she was carrying. Emmett had the radio turned off, for the first time ever. Jasper was quiet, sitting at the back. Rosalie was humming a gentle tune. I finally felt at peace.

I looked down at Bella's concerned face. She was looking away from me but I could still see her reflection in the window as she gazed off into the city's lights. Her brows were furrowed and worry lines were appearing on her forehead. She looked like she was going to cry because her lip was pouting and she was a little shaky under my touch.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"When will this be over?" She asked me simply.

"I don't know." I shrugged, disappointed that I couldn't really give her an answer.

"It seems like this will go on for a while." Alice said.

A moment of silence flew by. The silence was almost scary and I didn't know what to do to make Bella feel okay.

"This is my fault." She whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back to Chapter 24 of: Missing Person.  
Thanks for the reviews and for adding me on your alerts/favourites list.  
Have you guys checked out my other story: Demon's Embrace. Check it out!  
This is a shorter chapter here, next chapter will be far more interesting.  
Read and review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 24-**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, you can't possibly think that this is all your fault." I shook my head in disbelief.

I've told her this wasn't her fault before, but I guess she didn't believe me. This is not her fault, it could have happened to anyone. I just couldn't believe she was blaming herself. She did nothing wrong!

"Blame me. I'm the reason why we're all here." She murmured, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. I held her tightly around the waist line and planted a kiss on her head. She looked down, her hair falling to the sides of her face, blocking my view of her eyes.

"Bells, you can't think this is your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame Charlie but _never _blame yourself." Alice spoke softly, taking the words right from my mouth.

"But if I hadn't gone to Jessica's party, I wouldn't have been kidnapped." Bella muttered. Emmett let out a nervous cough.

"Sorry, Bella, but it was what I was supposed to do. Rose and I have to do anything we can to get money. If I had known who you really were, I wouldn't have done it." Emmett said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"That's okay." Bella replied.

"Never think this was ever your fault." I whispered quietly into her ear and she snuggled up against me. I smiled a little.

"I can't help it, but I understand." Is all that she said.

It broke my heart to know that Bella was feeling guilty and depressed on the inside. I wish I could just take all her nightmares away and make them vanish. I just hate knowing that she's hurt.

It's hurting me too.

"It will never be your fault." Alice murmured to her. Bella smiled a little and looked out the window.

"I'm going to go back to find your father, Alice and Edward." Bella said suddenly.

"You can't be serious, Bella." Alice said in a doubtful tone.

"I'm serious. He's a part of you guys, you know. We should go get him. Or at least tell him where we are, it's the least you can do." Bella said, she said matter-of-factly.

Alice and I shot each other looks and we exactly what we were supposed to do. But we were also aware of what could happen if we actually did execute this plan.

"You're still a registered Missing Person." Emmett reminded her.

She opened her mouth to say something and shut it immediately.

"Well, if you guys are really up for it, why not Bella stay with me and all you can go after him." Rosalie suggested.

I debated whether or not that was actually a good idea. I liked it, but what if someone recognizes us and reports us to the police? What if the Volturi was in Forks? What if the border guards stop us this time?

"Alice?" I looked at her carefully. She looked at me with what looked like determination. She looked very confident.

"We'll do it." She agreed.

-Later on-

"Rosalie, take care of Bella. She's not in the best state." Emmett whispered into his sister's ear. They gave eachother a quick hug and then they said good-bye.

I walked over to Bella who was leaning against the wall. I held my arms open to her and she reluctantly walked right into them. She held onto me tightly and she kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Please try to be safe." She whispered, brokenly.

"Nothing will happen to us, don't you worry one bit. We should be back within a days notice." I reassured her. She gave me one last hug and then Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I all went to the car.

Once we were all in the car, I felt alone. Every moment, every mile, every single thing that seperates Bella and I - I wanted to destroy. All I want is to be with Bella. But I know that I also have to go after my father, he's important to. I don't care how many faulties he's done throughout his life, I'll take whatever chance I can get to meet him again.

I just hope everything will end well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back to Chapter 25 of: Missing Person!  
Thanks a lot for the reviews. They are really adding up! Thanks for adding me to your alerts/favourites list.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I haven't been updating a lot recently but I do have other stories I care for!  
Read and review. **

* * *

**-Chapter 25-**

**Rosalie's POV**

I observed as Bella said her last words to Edward before they all left to go back to Forks. She looked absolutely heartbroken, like everything else around her disappeared and she was lost and abandoned by the only person that could help her. She was really upset and she did not want Edward to go. Edward had the same expression on his face; it mirrored Bella's.

"Can we...can we go to your room?" Bella whispered, timidly.

"Oh of course!" I exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across my face. I adored my room, it was my most favourite place to show off in the entire house. It had all my paintings strung on the walls, pretty white crystal lights bordering the window and if you look out the window, there's an amazing view! I love my room and its to die for, not to brag or anything.

"So, it's just you and Emmett that live in this house?" She asked me, looking around my room.

"Yeup." I responded.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Oh, they aren't, um, alive." I said, a little nervously. I didn't know how to word it properly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Oh don't worry about it. Stuff happens." I shrugged, hoping this conversation will end quickly.

Our parents died a few years ago due to an incident. I don't really like talking about it because I miss them both very much and it pains me every time I have to think and talking about them. Sometimes I wonder why it had to be them. But I had to remember that my family is no different from any other and that this is the real world. Not a fantasy.

"You have the new Taylor Swift album." Her eyes widened with glory as she picked up the CD from the pile of others that were spread across on my homework desk.

"Oh yeah! I just got that a week ago." I smiled.

"Can I play it?" She asked.

"Sure! The CD player is just there, on the nightstand." I gestured to the little black table next to my enormous bed.

She walked to the player and popped the CD in. She set it on shuffle and it randomly played to the song Red. As it came on, she began to hum and then just started to sing along!

"_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, passion as a sin ended so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the freefall. Like the colours in Autumn so bright right before they lose it all. Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met. But loving him was red. Loving him was red._" My eyes widened as I listened to her sing. She was really good. She had a very soft, melodic voice and it was the kind of voice you would actually want to hear if you were feeling really depressed and wanted a soft song to cheer you up. It was glorious.

"Bella..." I breathed. "You're really good."

"Oh, thank you." She blushed. "I don't usually sing in front of others."

"Well, you should more often. You really are great." I encouraged.

"Thanks." She murmured.

After a long, quiet pause. I started a round of twenty questions.

"Hey Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said, quietly humming to the song.

"Do you have any siblings?" I questioned, gawking over at her.

"No. I kind of screwed my mom up after she had me." She laughed. I laughed along with her. I reached out toward her and she flinched at jumped back, panting rapidly.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I got you scared...I was only trying to pat you." I said, feeling a little nervous.

"I-uh..." She pulled her hair and then let go.

"Are you okay?" I asked, frowning ferociously.

"Rosalie. I figure that since we will be spending a lot of time together and that we probably won't ever grow apart...I should tell you this now." She said, looking down and fidgeting with her fingers.

"You can tell me anything. I know I'm not a close friend or anything but let's face it, all of us has gone through a lot and my brother is really fond of all of you. He might even ask you guys to move in!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, okay. Well..." She hesitated.

"You can tell me anything." I said, looking reassured.

"I've been abused."


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back to Chapter 26 of: Missing Person.  
Thanks for the reviews, you guys. You're really supportive and I can't believe I made it this far. I have plans for this story so don't worry; I won't quit.  
Thank you for adding me to your alerts/favourites list! I keep getting many of those. :)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kind of easy to write and it was mandatory that I add it in the story.  
Please read and review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 26-**

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, how do you know where Carlisle lives?" I frowned.

"The receptionist told me. She knew we were related so she just gave it to me." Alice shrugged.

"Well, I'll be damned." Jasper muttered.

"That's Alice's charm for ya." Emmett laughed.

We were already across the border a couple of hours ago and we were making our way to Forks in record timing. In less than ten minutes, we will be entering the little town of Forks, Washington. We have to be really careful with who we meet because we don't know who is on the lookout for us or who is hunting us down. We have to stay on guard and avoid any contact with anyone from here before they realize who we are.

"Turn left and it's up the hill." Alice instructed. Emmett sped up the hill and immediately stopped when we came across a very expensive looking house with a blue Mercedes out front.

"This is it." Alice nodded.

In an instant, we were all at the front door of Carlisle Cullen's house and pounding on the door. It took several seconds until we heard footsteps coming towards the door and then it opens right in front of us. Carlisle was standing in front of the door with blood smeared all over his lab coat. He looked exhausted and sweaty.

"Get clothes, we have to go." Alice said, hurriedly.

"I-I don't understand." Carlisle said in confusion.

"We don't have time! Dad please come with us! Please!" Alice begged.

I saw pain fill in the doctor's eyes as his daughter pleaded for him to come.

"But I'm treating someone." Those four words was all it took for Alice to burst out in tears.

"Dad, please, please you have to come! You're in danger. You can't stay here, please come with us. Please please. Bring your passport and clothes and come with us. Please, daddy, you can't leave me again." She cried. I had to hold in my own tears as I witness my baby sister plead for him to come. Jasper and Emmett were having a hard time holding in their emotions as well.

"I can't just leave Charlie here, Alice." Carlisle shook his head. I tensed. Alice started to cry even harder.

"He's a dangerous man, dad. He tried to _kill _me. You have to trust me and come with me. Daddy, you can't leave me again. You can't do this to me. You can't do this to us." She motioned between her and I.

Carlisle hesitated for a very long moment, debating whether to leave with us or not. How could he not?! His only daughter and his only son were finally pleading for him to come with us and he was thinking whether or not to leave the dangerous man in his home with him? Insane.

"Okay." He nodded.

Five minutes have gone by and Carlisle was prepared to leave, his passport in hand along with a suitcase filled with his personal belongings.

"Let's go." I nodded. We headed towards the car.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Oh Bella!" I cried, as I lunged for a big hug. I held her so tightly that I was afraid that she couldn't breath but I didn't dare to let go of her. She had to know that I was going to be here for her and that I intend to be a very good friend to her for a long time.

Bella started to sob quietly on my shoulder as she returned the hug. We cried freely for who knows how long, just letting all those emotions flow and let them all come out.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her, my voice hiccuping because of the crying.

"It's not your fault." She murmured, her voice shaky. I let go of the hug and wait for her to talk again. "Rosalie...I've gone through so much all my life. I realized that when life starts to get good, it start's crashing back down all over again. And there's nothing we could do about it - because that's how life goes. I'm going to tell you what happened to me that made me flee to here, first...

I love Edward so much. So much that it hurt to be away from him. One night, I decided to go to a party alone. I was only planning to stay for no longer than ten minutes. You know, say hello then leave. I left the part on time and was planning to walk the rest of the way to Edward and Alice's house. It was only two blocks away so I figured I'd be there in no time.

Then a black SUV started to follow me..." She broke down crying again, reliving the horrible memory. I held her tightly again.

This time, she didn't stop crying until she was so tired that she fell unconscious right there on my bed. I smiled sadly at her and wrapped a blanket around her. She was only beginning to hear her story and I could already feel the pain seeping into my heart. Bella was only eighteen years old and she had gone through too much for any one to handle. No one should have gone through what she had gone through.

Abuse is enough for one person. For her to have troubles on top of that? It takes a strong person to have survived this far.

I admired her for that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back to Chapter 27 of: Missing Person!  
Gosh, thank you for the reviews (:  
Thanks for adding me to your alerts/favourites list.  
This is a great chapter for you all, it's been 6 days since the last update.  
*Add me on Twitter ItsJustCassy  
*Like my facebook page: ItsJustCassy  
*Follow me on tumblr: .com  
Sorry if I'm asking for too much, I just want to keep you all updated on my stories and such...  
Read and review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 27-**

**Rosalie's POV**

I went upstairs to sit and watch TV in the living room. Bella is downstairs sleeping on my bed. I felt so bad for her. She has gone through too much for an eighteen year old to handle. I have no idea how she can even go on with her life considering what she had to go through.

She had to go through abuse. I don't know who her abuser is because she never told me but whoever it is, I hope they are in immense pain. Karma will definitely get back at them. I sighed as I flicked to my all-time favourite TV show, America's Next Top Model. When Alice told me all about herself, it was as if she were my long lost twin sister, I swear to it! She has the same taste in clothes as I do, the same favourite hobbies, the same type of lifestyle...everything! Alice would easily be my best friend.

I'm just worried about Bella, though. I could easily become my friend, too, but I don't know if she will ever want to be close to me. Maybe in due time, when everything goes back to normal and all the issues have blown over, then maybe she will be okay.

Just then, the telephone rang. I ran across the room to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered in a boring tone.

"Who am I speaking to?" A monotone voice asked me.

"Rosalie, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Ms. Hale," I was stunned that this person knew my last name. I gave no indication of that fact. "Listen to me closely. If you leave that house, you'll be killed. If you call someone, you'll be killed. If you do so much as update your status, you'll be killed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Who are you?" I muttered, courageously.

"All you need to know is that we know who you and your little friends are." He sneered, then the line went dead.

For a few minutes, I stood there with the phone pressed up against my ear in shock. I listened to the sound of the constant dial tone and my mouth was gaping open. No words came out, no air came in, nothing. I didn't even realize that I wasn't breathing until my lungs screamed at me for hair. Once I took a quick breath of hair, my lungs felt like an open flame.

"Wha-what in the world..."

**Edward's POV**

"Thank god..." Alice murmured, hugging Carlisle tightly once we were seated in the car.

Emmett was driving, as usual, I was in the front seat next to Emmett, Jasper was right behind me, Alice in the middle of the back seat and Carlisle to his daughter's left.

"So what's going on?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"We're in a predicament..." I began, hesitantly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sounding more confused than before.

"There are people after us, daddy." Alice whimpered.

"Who is?" Carlisle said, rather protectively.

"The Volturi." Jasper muttered, sounding like there was a big smirk on his face.

"Who are they?" Carlisle questioned, holding on to Alice's hand tightly.

"The Volturi is a group of powerful men in Italy. We have no idea how Charlie is linked to them - let alone know them." Jasper sneered.

"Charlie?" Carlisle frowned.

"Yeah. He's the head boss at this prostitute house somewhere downtown." Emmett added, swerving onto the exit.

"Does Bella know about this?" Carlisle worried.

"She just recently found out." I murmured.

"He's a horrible man. I can't believe we trusted him." Alice said. She sounded angry and frustrated and broken.

"He's a cop, no one saw it coming." I told her, trying ot make her feel better.

"He almost killed me." Alice replied, looking down at her hands.

"To think that I was going to let him go after his treatments..." Carlisle shooked his head in shame. "This doesn't explain why the Volturi is after you, though."

Jasper sighed before starting his explanation.

"Back at the whorehouse," Carlisle winced at Jasper's used of language. "Charlie was the head master. He would tell the workers what to do, who to get next, and who was no longer of use. Emmett was working there..."

"It was for easy money to pay off my sister's chemotherapy bills and her student loan for law school." Emmett added quickly.

"As I was saying, Emmett's job was to find new women to use because the ones there were all worn down and beaten. Charlie called me one day asking me for help and he said that if I didn't help him, he would throw me in jail or kill me. I valued my life so I agreed to help him. We met up at that disgusting whorehouse and he told me what to do; after Emmett kidnaps Bella, my job is to blackmail Edward into doing little things for me. I asked him why I had to blackmail Edward, he said that it will occupy him into to doing other things instead of helping the search parties try and rescue her. Charlie was listening in on my phone calls, just to make sure that I wasn't giving away any valuable information or telling him that I was forced to do this. Edward did oblige the first thing I asked him to do but he didn't go through with the second..."

"I found Bella taking a stroll along the highway and I almost hit her with my car. I got out and realized it was actually her...and I passed out. I wasn't in good condition. When I awoke, I heard a male yelling at her to get in the car, I think it was Emmett come to think of it. I heard them drive away but I wasn't going to let Bella go that easily. I got back in my car and followed them...but I couldn't slow down. I don't remember why, but I remember tumbling down a hill and Bella was tapping on the window, wondering if I was okay. She begged and begged for Emmett to take me with them and he did. When they brought me to the whorehouse, I had to stay locked in a room with Bella. She told me what happened - and it wasn't pretty. Afterwards, it was Bella's time to _go _and they locked me in that room. But I escaped and met a girl named Lily who helped me get my way through the hotel and outside. Once we were outside, I ran out to the black SUV that I assumed had Bella in it. But Emmett shot me...and I was left on the ground with a bullet wound in my abdomen." I finished, feeling like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

It felt like this was a big secret to reveal. It was anything but a secret - a catastrophe, chaos, horrific, terrifying...all of the above. But it somewhat made me feel better to explain my part of the story. Now, if only I could just speak to Bella about all this.

"Edward was sent into Forks Hospital, where you tended to his needs." Carlisle smiled sadly, remembering the moment where he had to take care of me and take the bullet out.

"I know that part." He whispered gruffly. "I know the part where Alice almost got killed...and anything after that, but I don't know about the Volturi or their relation to Charlie."

"Alright." Jasper nodded. "Charlie probably contacted the Volturi by now. I think that they are the heart and soul of that whorehouse. They get most of the profits made. And there is absolutely no doubt that there are more all across North America. Maybe in Asia, too. The Volturi has so many connections that there is no ending."

There was a moment of silence before Jasper could continue on.

"The Volturi is after us because Bella isn't there anymore. She's the reason why we're running away. It's not her fault, don't get me wrong. But she is their drug. They need her to go on." Emmett explained, approaching the line towards the border.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"She was supposed to marry me. It was arranged." Jasper muttered hoarsely. "Charlie couldn't come up with ends meat for the Volturi so he was going to force marriage upon Bella and I and then Bella would get a divorce, asking for half of my family's fortune. And along with the fortune, he would get fame from the Volturi. The Volturi would adore his work."

"Bella was like his chew toy." Emmett said in disgust.

"Do you see why we're running away, now, dad?" Alice looked up into our dad's eyes. "They want to kill us for running away from the whorehouse - because now the police let all those prostitutes go and now they aren't getting any money."

"I understand..." Carlisle seemed hesitant.

"Anyone who knows about this is involved. They want to kill us because we know who they are and what they do. If anyone else finds out, their whole corporation will be blown to bits and they will be thrown in jail for an indefinite amount of time." Jasper explained.

"Holy shit..." Carlisle muttered under his breath.

"We have to get back to Rosalie and Bella." Alice said, her eyes wide with fear. "Something's wrong."

"How do you know?" I asked my little sister.

"I can feel it. We need to get back to them." Alice said panicking.

"Don't worry...we'll be there soon." I tried to sooth her.

"The Volturi..." Alice moaned.

"Alice, what's wrong?!" I asked, she looked disoriented and glass eyed.

"They're coming."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 28 of: Missing Person.  
Thanks for the reviews, you guys, you're amazing.  
Thanks for adding me to your alerts/favourites list!  
Anyway, this is a slightly shorter chapter than the rest and it seems to end quickly but seriously, it's mandatory.  
As always, read and review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 28-**

**Edward's POV**

"Passports, please." The bored security guard held out her hand. Emmett handed her the five passports required to cross the Canadian border.

"I see you have been here twice today. Why?" The intense stare in her eyes were intimidating.

"We forgot some things back at the house." Emmett replied in the most calm manner. In this situation, I was anything but calm.

"Alright. Have a good day." We left as soon as she waved for the next person to come.

He immediately swerved on to the high after we left the Peace Arch Border crossing. Everyone was in absolute silence, other than Alice. Who was silently humming a sad tune. It was bizarre actually, to see her in such a state. Her eyes were glassy and she looked at nothing, but you can see that she was thinking of something. She sat still, her breath even, her humming smooth, her eyes emotionless and her lips pressed in a thin line.

Jasper was staring at the back of her head, protectively. Carlisle was gripping Alice's hand like a cobra would when they attack their prey. Alice didn't seem to mind the pressure.

"Call Rosalie." Emmett muttered, tossing the cell phone to my lap.

I picked it up and punched in Rosalie's name and waited for her to pick up. Three dial tones rung before she picked us, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rosalie, how's everyth-"

"Emmett? Emmett is that you? Come home now, please. We're in danger, please come now. Bella's fi-" Then the line went dead.

"What's wrong? Edward?" Emmett seemed to notice my stunned expression. My heart was beating fast and my palms began to feel clammy. I was almost about to hyperventilate until Emmett slapped me in the gut.

"Bella-Rosalie...they're in danger. We have to get there _NOW_." I urged.

Without a single other word spoken, he sped.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a haze. It took a moment for my vision to clear before I realized I was still in Rosalie's bedroom. I sat upright and looked around. Everything still looked the same, except this time I have a blanket over me. Did I fall asleep? I got up from the bed and went over to her mirror where I saw tears starting to dry from my cheeks. Aah, right...I was telling her my story.

I sighed as I opened the door and went upstairs. I was met with Rosalie who immediately crushed me in a hug.

"Rosalie, I can't breathe!" I giggled.

"Shh." She hushed. "We have to stay quiet."

I frowned. "Why?"

She pulled away from me to look me in the eyes. A worried expression was plastered on her face and she gravved my hands tightly. She looked a little frightened, too, now that I really am paying attention.

"We're being watched." She murmured.

My eyes widened. "Watched? By who?" I managed to croak. A huge lump was forming in my throat with every word I said.

"I don't know, I really don't. Edward called and...and I told him we were in danger and then that you were fine. But then the line went dead. I think they cut off our landline." Her eyes were starting to form with tears.

"Lock all the doors." I whispered to her.

"They should all be locked." She nodded, reassuring herself.

"Good. And the windows?" She thought for a moment before nodding again.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Let's stay on the couch for now, and wait for them to get home...we'll find out what to do then..." Was all the advice I could give.

"Together. Please." She whispered.

"Let's just stay quiet..."


	29. Chapter 29

-Chapter 29-

Bella's POV

Rosalie and I stayed together on the couch, trying our best to calm down. It started to snow outside, and I smiled a little bit but then realized that in my predicament, I will never be able to enjoy it. It's December, a time to relax around a fire, smiling, laughing, drinking hot chocolate and telling each other Christmas stories. It seems that this year, none of us will be able to do that.

I'm confident that we will be safe, though, as long as if we don't do anything to drastic; like going outside or calling someone. When Rosalie told me we were being watched, I didn't feel panicked. It's not the first time someone was spying on me. It's not the first time something bad has happened. I'm getting used to the feeling of being abandonned, used, and followed. I know that I will never be abandonned again, most certainly not used either but I don't know about that last part. Being followed seems to be my twin.

I heard the sound of the lock being picked. Rosalie and I sat there, frozen on the couch. When the door swung open, we were hit with a sigh of relief. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Dr. Cullen were back. I was overjoyed to see that they were all safe and unharmed. Rosalie immediately jumped in Emmett's arms and Emmett protectively hugged her back. I made a run towards Edward, tears stinging my eyes.

"You're back. Thank god, you're back." I praised, he hugged me tightly, I savoured the moment, knowing that this feeling won't last for long.

We pulled away from each other and turned towards Dr. Cullen. He had a calm expression on his face, as he stood in front of Alice, blocking half of my view of her. Jasper was next to Alice, holding her hand.

"It's good to see you again, Bella." Dr. Cullen nodded.

"You too, Dr. Cullen." I nodded, shyly.

"Call me Carlisle, there is no need to be formal." He smiled,

"Carlisle." I returned his smile, nodding as well.

We all gathered in the living room, Rosalie sitting on my left, Emmett sitting on the arm rest and Edward was on my right. All eyes were staring at both Rosalie and I, a question lingering in the air that seemed to be thick with tension. Rosalie and I looked at each other and nodded once, confirming that we were going to tell the whole story.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, frowning.

Rosalie took a deep breath before replying, I held on to her hand, giving her my support.

"Bella fell asleep downstairs. I went up here so that she can rest and once I settled down on the couch, the phone rang." There was an eerie silence, followed by her shaky sigh. "When I picked it up, a sinister voice was on the other end, instructing me and telling me that I was being watched. Anyone inside this house is being watched. We had to stay quiet." She looked over at me.

"When I woke up, Rosalie told me that she called you, Emmett." I said.

"That was actually me." Edward confessed.

"Alright, Edward." I confirmed. "We made sure the doors were locked and the windows, too. We stayed on this couch for a good couple hours; waiting for you all to come home."

Rosalie and I both looked down, still holding each other's hands, afraid to let go. We shared the same experience, the same thoughts during that situation, we didn't want to let each other go.

"Who could it be?" Jasper whispered.

Suddenly, the telephone rang, a loud beeping sound. Rosalie and I jumped, and I closed my eyes shut. I let Rosalie hug me tightly, protectively. Edward placed a hand on my thigh, showing me that he was still there.

"H-hello?" Alice's voice shrilled into the telephone. Jasper pressed the speaker phone, and signalled for all of us to remain silent. We obeyed.

"Ms. Cullen." A voice acknowledged. Alice's eyes widened, her fingers shaking slightly.

"Yes?" Alice said, trying to sound confident.

"Listen up, and listen well. I believe you and your friends have someone that belongs to us." All eyes were on me. "We would appreciate it if you would kindly drop her off at Metrotown's mall food court. Metrotown is in Metropolis, right off of Burnaby. Surely your friends there would help you find it. That is, if you all wish to stay alive." Emmett and Rosalie both nodded their heads, telling us quietly that they will help us.

"She will have a lovely life with us. She will be happy and healthy. She will be more loved than she ever was by her abusive father. Hah, what a sick, stupid police officer he was. How could he think he could trust one of her childhood friends? Idiotic, in my opinion. Hasn't he heard that when you play together, you stay together?" There was a cackle on the other end, I assumed it was a laugh, a chorus of laughter erupted. There had been more than one person listening in on the phone.

"Oh, and if that doesn't reassure you, this might..." There was an odd noise in the background, followed by grunts and protests. There was a muffled scream and a 'No'.

"Bella? Is it you? Oh please say it is! It's Lilly. Please help me, I don't even know what's going on...these guys..." Then she screamed. You can hear her scuffling in the background, being dragged away, perhaps. Oh god, no!

"You can't hostage her! She is innocent!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"She may be innocent, but her _innocence _will cease to exist if you aren't here on time...throw her existance with that mix, too."

Alice's eyes widened as the words processed our eyes.

"The time is ticking, Ms. Cullen." The sinister voice warned. "Oh, be careful of your decisions. They could be fatal." With that, the line went dead. And we were all in utter silence.

I cried freely, not caring who would see me. Rosalie stroked my hair, her silent tears soaking it. I didn't care. Alice cried in Jasper's arms. Edward was rubbing my back, trying to soothe me. It wasn't working. Nothing is working. This is all my fault! This is all my fault.

"How could you even agree to this, Alice?!" Edward started to scold his sister.

"I never agreed!" She protested through her tears.

"I can't believe this." Edward whispered to himself.

I sat upright, the tears falling freely. I wiped them with the cuff of my sleeve.

"We'll have to do this." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"What? No way!" Edward disagreed.

"We have to." I said sternly.

"Put you in danger again? No!" Edward growled.

"We're in danger anyway, Edward! There's no escaping the Volturi. They'll always be following me. I belong to them. They want me. I don't know why anymore. Charlie is out of the question. The reason is different this time! I just know that if I don't obey them, you'll all end up getting killed. And knowing that it will be my fault, I can't live with myself! I can't do this anymore, Edward. I want to protect you all. And I can't do that if you keep _protecting me_." I yelled. Edward just looked at me, hurt. It had to be said, it had to be done. This is the truth and there's not hiding it anymore. I'm not perfect, I can't pretend that this isn't bugging me. It's eating me from the inside, and he can't see that!

"You can't..." He started to protest. I cut him off.

"They have Lilly. She didn't do anything wrong. For god's sakes, Edward. Just listen to me! Listen to what I have to say! I'm the reason you are all running from the Volturi! Let me have a say." I begged.

"Listen to her." Carlisle said sternly.

Edward hesitated. I couldn't believe how selfish he was being! I don't care about my safety if no one else can be safe.

"Please." I said one last time.

He looked me in the eyes, his jaw locked and his arms crossed.

"Okay." He agreed.

"I have a plan." Alice announced.

We all sat together, whispering, anxious to hear Alice's plan.


	30. Chapter 30

-Chapter 30-

Alice's POV

I would say that I was secretly evil, per se, but I do think that I am amazing when it comes to plotting devious little plans and revenges. I've always had a knack for creating interesting diversities and I've come up with creative ideas when it came to planning these kinds of things out.

The plan I had just explained to them is risky but it's the best we could do for now. Bella would have to play the most important role in this entire thing, no doubt, she is the root to everything that's happened.

I'll never blame Bella for this all happening. There's just terrible people masked as angels who you'd never think would even think about hurting anyone, when in reality, that's all they've ever done. They're just for secrete about it.

Edward wasn't happy with my plan. He hated the fact of Bella being in danger, because her role was dangerous to play. Anything could happen. But I told Edward that we were already in danger, we were being watched, and if we aren't careful; we could lose Bella entirely.

Bella is far more important than anyone could ever think. She'll always be my best friend despite everything that has happened. Hell, during the process, she helped me find my dad. Who knew that he was so close, yet so far away?

Daddy wasn't too happy that I was in posession of illegal firearms. But hey, a girl needs more than shopping as a hobbie! I don't remember who gave those firearms to me, I just know that I was given it, and that Edward didn't want to out it in a storage locker or sell them so he hid them in his car, which isn't smart but it is better than having him sell them.

At least now they could go to good use.

We decided to execute the plan early the next morning.

It was ten in the morning when we arrived at Metrotown's shopping center. We were in the food court in a matter of minutes. It was surprisingly vacant, considering it was the biggest mall here for hundreds of miles, probably.

"Okay." Bella sighed, encouraging and preparing herself mentally.

"You can do it, Bella." Rosalie whispered. Bella looked at Rosalie for a brief second and nodded her head in agreement.

I watched as Bella made her way to the bridge part of the cafeteria, she was acting natural. She was leaning over the railing with her arms crossed resting on the rail. She had a worried look on her face and I had to charade for her to tell her to stop worrying.

We all took our positions. I was tucked behind a pole and a wall. Edward and Jasper were sitting in a booth with a tray of french fries in front of them. Anyone else was hiding away, silent and prepared.

I held onto my hand gun tightly as I peered around the pole.

Right on time. Approaching the cafeteria, there was a group of men dressed all in black with their hoods up. They were in a single filed line horizontally. You could tell who was the head master of the group just by looking at the formation. The head master was a couple feet ahead of the group with two men flanking either his right and left side. I frowned as I noticed how the outlining of his black hoodie was red. Could he be even more obvious?

Bella looked to her right to see them, too. I was expecting her to be nervous or afraid now that she was face to face with who was after her. But she wasn't, she looked confident and condescending...almost sinister.

"Isabella Swan." The head master hissed, sounding like a devil.

Bella didn't say anything. The head master took his hood off slowly and dramatically. I was surprised at how he looked. The head master had surprisingly bright lime green eyes, which were scary to look into. He had dark hair cropped short and his complexion was pale, for an Italian. He looked a little off, as if he were on drugs or something. But he seemed to be in control. I'd guess he was at least twice Bella's age, late thirties at most.

"I see your friends have given up on you." The head master smirked, making him look younger than he really was.

This made my lips curl back involuntarily. I frowned intensely, not happy at all.

"Come," He gestured for her to follow. But she stayed put, just as planned. "come, Isabella."

"No." She said firmly, her arms crossed and her eyes dead serious.

"I believe you don't have a choice." He began to sound angry.

"I believe I do." Bella retorted. I wanted so much to applaud so instead, I was just smiling at her like an idiot.

"On what grounds?" He growled.

"I have my rights." Bella muttered, sounding calm.

I looked over at Emmett's sector to see him laughing silently. We both exchanged eye contact.

"Your father and I had a deal. Now, if you decide to run away, you can't escape." He motioned at all of his guards who nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"No." Bella said, fiercely.

"I don't believe running away, disobeying your legal parent and go into hiding with people who took part of an illegal corporation would be a very good thing for the police to hear." The head master motioned for a man to step forward.

I was mind blown. I had forgotten that they had the option to record this all. The man holding up a camcorder smiled at Bella and she just frowned in return, rolling her eyes. Man, I love the confidence of her!

"I don't think _owning _an illegal corporation, attempting to kidnap me, stalking me or abusing drug substances is impressive either." And with her single words, everyone stepped out of their positions.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, my dad, Rosalie and I all flanked Bella. Our hands were on our triggers and the nearby bystanders all gasped.

"The RCMP, police cruisers and S.W.A.T. are surrounding the area." Bella notified, a sly smile on her face. The look on each and everyone one of the Volturi gang member's faces was priceless.

"You're under arrest."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter and the lack of the A/N, I was in a rush to update it.  
Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter.  
Last chapter will be up no later than December 31st, 2012.  
Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, you guys are amazing.  
Thank you for the reviews and the favourites, it means so much that you haven't given up on me.  
Please read and review.**

* * *

**-Chapter 31-**

**Bella's POV**

I watched as the police officers and the SWAT team escorted each and every Volturi member out of the mall. They had lines of officers trying to keep the bystanders away from the scene, investigators were interrogating all of us and some more officers were confiscating the weapons we had.

Alice handed over her gun to one of the officers who safely tucked it in a plastic ziplock. She then walked over to me with a look of relief on her face. I noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how her complexion was paler than usual. She looked overexhausted yet frankly she still managed to look beautiful.

"Bella!" She grinned widely, wrapping her arms around me in a cobra-tight hug. I returned the hug and smiled against her shoulder. "We're finally done. No more running and hiding anymore!"

"I know, I'm so relieved." I sighed, feeling more relaxed than I've ever been.

"So am I." She agreed.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward came to us and joined in, making one huge group hug. I have never felt more loved and safe in my entire life.

"No one's after us anymore." Rosalie rejoiced, all of us pulling away from the group hug.

"What a relief." Jasper added.

"Yeah." Emmett nodded, a huge goofy grin on his face.

"I'm just happy my daughter and my son is safe. And that neither of them have their weapons anymore." He gave a mock stern look.

Alice laughed. "I never had the intention to use it anyway. At least it was put to some good use." She shrugged.

"Meh." Was all Carlisle said in response.

Alice and Carlisle went off in a different direction and Emmet and Rosalie went to go talk to some more police officers. Jasper was being interrogated again about the location of the supposed prostitution house. I turned to Edward who looked tired. He had a small smile on his lips.

"Edward." I said, trying to get his attention. He looked at me instantly, and his smile widened.

"Yes, my love?" He asked.

"We're free. We're done hiding. No one's going to come after us and hide anymore." I said, feeling a surge of happiness go through me.

"I know, I'm so happy." He smiled.

I looked down at the floor for a moment, a strange but important thought going through my mind. I bit my lower lip and felt the tears begin to sting in my eyes. I guess some problems just don't go away after all.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, a look of concern on his face. He held me tightly by the waste and rested his chin. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

I sniffled, taking in a deep, shaky breath. "Oh, I know." My voice trembling. "It's just...my dad."

"Ah. It's okay, sweety, he'll be alright." Edward held me tightly and for a moment, I believed that Edward was right; that my dad will be okay. But I knew that wasn't the case.

"He won't be okay. He has a problem, Edward." I reasoned.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" A police man called me over. I looked at Edward and he shrugged, gesturing for me to go talk to him. I walked over to the police officer with the clipboard.

"That would be me." I said, nervously.

"You were filed a Missing Person, November twenty-second, of this year." He noted, looking at me with a weird expression.

"Yeah." I acknowledged.

"Is your father Charlie Swan?" He asked, startling me with the sudden question.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"He was found in Mr. Carlisle Cullen's house with stitches on his forehead. He is currently being taken to Forks General Hospital and then straight to a mental institution. He is also registered in for therapy sessions as well." My mouth was gaped open at the news. Who would enroll my father in a mental institution and for therapy sessions? I had no other relatives other than him that would bother to take care of him.

"Who did all of this? I mean, who enrolled my father in a mental institution and therapy?" I asked, frowning at the officer.

The officer adjusted his waist band belt and then glanced at his clipboard. He jotted down a few notes before answering me.

"I believe a woman by the name of Lily Grimes has offered to have him enrolled in the institution as well as the therapy." He acknowledged.

Lily. Oh my gosh. Did she really do all that for him? How did she even manage to find him?

"By the look on your face, it seems to be that you know this Lily Grimes. Am I correct?" He asked, giving me another creepy look.

"Yeah. She-she was there," I gulped. "at that _house_." I emphasized.

"Ah, well, when the police officers tracked Mr Swan to Mr Cullen's house, they brought him to the hospital. And word got out on the street that he was there. I guess Ms. Grimes was nice enough to take care of him. Despite the things he has done." I looked at the officer with dismay. He held out a white piece of paper for me.

"Here's a note that Ms Grimes addressed to a certain Ms Swan." He handed me a piece of paper that had been creased harshly. I tucked it in the back of my pocket.

"Thank you." I nodded, about to turn away.

"We'll have the word out that you're all right." He said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I smiled full of gratitude.

"That's what we're here for." And with that, they all left.

-Later on-

"The officers said that we're free. There's no charges whatsoever." Jasper said, congratulatory.

"Yeah, they took out all of that freaky spy equipment from our house." Rosalie smiled.

"I don't have to run anymore!" I sighed, plopping onto the living room couch of Rosalie and Emmett's house.

"I know! We're free again." Rosalie muttered, happily.

"All of Charlie's money will be handed over to you, Bella." Jasper added.

"Seriously?" I asked, shotting up from the couch.

"Yeah. Seriously." He rolled his eyes, sarcasm drooling in his tone.

"Wow, that's amazing. I can pay for his healthcare." I smiled, biting my lip.

"I still can't believe all this happened to us." Emmett murmured, still sounding shocked.

"It's a lot to take in." I agreed.

"We'll feel better and get back to our normal routine in no time." Alice smiled, holding on to Jasper's hand. They were the cutest couple I have ever seen.

"Yeah." I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be seperated again." I cringed at the thought of going back to Forks.

"That reminds us..." Rosalie and Emmett said in unison.

"What?" All of us asked, with curiosity in our tones.

"Well, this house is awfully big for the two of us. We have eight bedrooms and nine bathrooms..." Rosalie began.

"And having you guys staying with us was the best ever, despite the circumstances." Emmett smiled.

"So, we were wondering if you guys want to move in with us, we'd be delighted!" Rosalie grinned, clapping.

"You're not kidding!" Alice was the first one to squeal.

"No, not one bit. The house is all paid off and the hydro bill along with everything else is pretty easy enough to pay." Rosalie couldn't stop smiling as she beamed at each and every one of us.

"I would most _definitely _move in!" Alice smiled.

"I would, too." Jasper nodded.

"I have a house back in Forks, but if you don't mind my visiting, I'd say it would be all right for my kids to stay here." Carlisle agreed.

Everyone looked at my direction as well as Edward's. Well, moving back to Forks will only flood me with bad memories. Plus, Vancouver is a very beautiful city, it will be a great adventure to live here. Immigrating here wouldn't be all too bad. And to top it off, I could go to University here. It will be so close to home. Charlie will be in an institution in Forks and no doubt Carlisle will volunteer to check up on him. Of course, I will, too, every couple of weeks. Or whatever the visitor's time is.

Moving here wouldn't be too bad. I'll be with everyone that I care about most.

"I'd _love _to move in." I smiled.

"Yay!" Rosalie leaped into my arms for a tight hug. "You guys will love it here, trust me!"

"We trust you." I winked at her as she pulled away.

"What about you, Edward?" Emmett asked.

Edward didn't even have to hesitate. "If Bella's going to be here, then I will, too." He said simply.

I gave him a hug and he kissed me on my forehead. Finally, everything is starting to fall in place perfectly.

"Great. Let's go take care of all this legal junk first. Let's head back to Forks and gather whatever crap we have left." I muttered, thinking about all the paperwork I'll have to go through.

"Yeah, I don't even know what we'll do with that house we got." Alice looked at Edward.

"It belongs to the Cullen family name. You can keep that as long as you want, you can get a house sitter, if you please." Carlisle interjected.

"Awesome!" Alice squealed.

Before they stood up, I got to my feet.

"Wait, everybody." They halted. "I have something to say."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Thank you all so much for doing this. You don't know how thankful I am for all your help. I know that this hasn't only benefited me, but if I didn't have any of you, I would be long gone." I said, tears starting to prick my eyes again.

"You're so welcome, Bella." Rosalie smiled, genuinely.

"That's all." I chuckled, and they laughed too. They left the room, leaving me and Edward together.

"And thank you," I kissed the tip of his nose. "for not giving up on me."

"I love you, Bella." He said. "There wasn't a moment that I doubted that I wouldn't find you."

I sighed, looking up at the most amazing man I have ever met.

"I love you, too."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I can't believe this is finally the end. It felt like it was just last week when I started this story.  
Thank you ALL SO MUCH for reviewing, reading and those who added me to their favorite list.  
This is finally the end of the story, I hoped you all had a good time reading this.  
Please, for the last and final time,  
READ AND REVIEW! **

* * *

**-Chapter 32-**

**Edward's POV**

-Several weeks later-

Everything's done. No more running, hiding, tricking, manipulating or lying. No more worries or concerns either. And most importantly, no one will be threatening or trying to kill the people I loved most. I'm just so content that everything has been taken care of. If it weren't for Alice's plan, then we would still be in that horrible predicament.

We took care of all the legal papers. We are now legal citizens of Canada. We're Canadians. I don't regret immigrating, it's quite lovely here actually. We get a little bit more sun than we would usually get in Forks; something that Bella was enjoying every moment she got. Charlie is still an American and currently lives in a mental institution in Washington. He's been doing better and writing Bella everyday.

Bella had been accepted to the University of British Columbia, believe it or not. It was a surprise that she got accepted so late in the semester. She takes a couple of classes each week, trying out what fields and courses she likes best. She is studying criminology at the moment.

Alice and Jasper have a healthy relationship. Jasper's weight is now under control and he is no longer purging himself. I shuddered as the distant memory came flooding back. Alice has been taking art lessons with Rosalie and - let me tell you - she had a talent.

Rosalie and Emmett are still the same. Rosalie's cancer is not coming back and Emmett paid the hospital bills fully and he paid for Rosalie's law school. Rosalie is probably one of the few smart people that I know. She's very clever and knows how to manipulate people very well. That was a skill that could have been useful earlier. But no matter now.

Carlisle still works at Forks General Hospital, refusing to move to Canada. He likes his job there and in the past few weeks, he has visited a total of four times. I love him very much and forgave him for not telling us who he really was earlier.

Bella and I have made plans for our future together. There's not doubt that we'll ever be separated - not after all the crap we went through together. Sometimes she flinches or cringes when I reach out to touch her unexpectedly, and she has agreed to go in for therapy. She's still in shock, but it was not as severe as it was a few weeks ago.

The bullet that had shot through my chest back at that whorehouse was no longer painful. All that was left was a fading pink scar in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Bella?" I called out to her. She was most likely in the kitchen helping Rosalie with dinner.

"Yeah?" She yelled back. Yep, she was most definitely in the kitchen.

I strolled through the kitchen when I was hit with a delicious sent wafting through the air. I turned to see my girl stirring substances in a pot.

"Damn, that smells good. What are you ladies cooking?" I glanced at Rosalie from the corner of my eye.

"Just some chicken soup." She smiled, chopping up some carrots.

"Ah. Nothing too fancy, now." I teased.

"Dinner will be done soon, Edward." Bella smiled up at me, love in her eyes.

"I love you, babe." I whispered in her ear.

"I'll always love you, Edward." She reached up on her tip-toes and kissed me.

**Bella's POV**

Things have gotten better. But I still get jumpy from time to time and this paranoia is basically killing me! But being surrounded by all these loving and caring people just makes it worthwhile to go through this. Edward suggested I go to therapy, to help me with my paranoia, and I agreed reluctantly. He's so caring. Add that to the list of reasons why I love him!

I picked up my pair of jeans that were laying in the middle of the hallway and decided to help out with the laundry. I went down into the basement and next to Rosalie's room, where the washer and dryer was. I threw in some Tide Pods and put on cold water, ready to wash all the dark colors. I was ready to put my jeans in the washer when I felt a crinkle of paper in the back pocket.

I dug through it and found a creased note. It was the letter that Lily had left me from the police officer!

I opened up the letter and frowned a little, feeling a little mystified that she even remembered me.

It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope that you get to read this letter, if you don't, then writing this was a waste of time!_  
_Anyway, I just want to say thank you for everything that you have done. You saved all of us_  
_from that stupid prostitution hut. And also, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been accepted_  
_to the college of my dreams! I'm back with my family, now, too, thanks to you. Apparently I_  
_was filed a missing person in province of Alberta, Canada. I missed it here. Okay, now to the  
whole point of this letter; when I escaped that rotten hotel, among many others, there was  
word out on the street that Boss Swan was in the hospital, and if anyone knew who he was,  
to come forth immediately for questioning. So I did. They asked me if I knew where YOU were,  
I told them I didn't know, I hope that was okay to say. I did say that you were a close  
personal friend of yours.  
I enrolled Charlie in a mental health facility and persuaded him to go through therapy.  
I know that you know that your dad isn't in his right mind and that you would do anything  
and go through any lengths to help him get better. So I did this for you; as thanks for  
helping me in my time of need.  
You're an amazing woman, Bella, and I'll forever miss you.  
For the few weeks that I've known you, I've grown to love you like my own sister, even if  
we barely got to talk to each other.  
You're special, smart, beautiful and a strong fighter.  
I'll miss you.  
If you want to contact me, here's my new number: _555-0958  
_Love, Lily Grimes._

I tear rolled down my cheek as I smiled down at the letter. Reading the words she had to say to me, even if she was a complete stranger, made me feel so good. I've helped - not only myself - but so many others. And this feeling that soared through me made me feel invincible.

I sighed happily.

Before I even finished filling the washer with dark clothes, I whipped out my phone and dialed Lily's number, smiling as I felt content and completely loved and safe. As I listened to the dial tone, these words kept flowing through my mind:

_"And they all lived happily ever after."_

The End.

* * *

**If you want to read more of my stories, go to my profile.  
I'm working on a Twilight FanFiction with an Edward/Bella pairing.  
I'm also working on an Inuyasha (It's Anime) FanFiction with an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing.  
I hope you all liked this story.  
I hope to see you in my other story(ies).  
I love you all for reading this far and getting me where I am today.  
Much Love,  
ItsJustCassy. **


End file.
